Viento Cortante-Wind Shear
by Makarva
Summary: Un cambio brusco y repentino que puede tener efectos devastadores. Cuando un Harry Potter que no siguió el camino del Epílogo se ve repentinamente arrojado a 1970, se instala en un pub muggle para disfrutar de una buena bebida y descubrir qué debe hacer con la situación. Naturalmente, las cosas no salen como él quería.
1. Capítulo 01

**Viento Cortante**

 **(Wind Shear)**

 **Historia:** Viento Cortante / Wind Shear

 **Storylink:** s/12511998/1/

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Género:** Aventura

 **Autor:** Chilord (Jonathan McCready)

 **Authorlink:** u/67673/

 **Última Actualización:** 07/06/2017

 **Palabras:** 126280

 **Rating:** M

 **Status:** Complete

 **Contenido:** Capítulo 1 de 19 hasta 19 capítulos

 **Página:**

 **Resumen:** Un cambio brusco y repentino que puede tener efectos devastadores. Cuando un Harry Potter que no siguió el camino del Epílogo se ve repentinamente arrojado a 1970, se instala en un pub muggle para disfrutar de una buena bebida y descubrir qué debe hacer con la situación. Naturalmente, las cosas no salen como él quería.

 **Nota:** Esta historia es en memoria de **Chilord** , quien falleció el día Jueves 02 de agosto, producto de un cáncer, esto es para darle las gracias por todas las fantásticas historias que compartió con todos, estoy seguro que ahora está en una nueva fantástica travesía, buena suerte Chi.

 **Capítulo 1**

Bellatrix Black agarró fuertemente su varita con una sonrisa de anticipación curvándose sobre sus rasgos. Hoy, ella se uniría en su primera... tarea con los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Hoy, tendría la oportunidad de comenzar a purificar la inmundicia que había estado pudriéndose en el mundo mágico.

Fue una simple incursión en el Londres muggle para tener su deporte y ensangrentar sus varitas, por así decirlo.

Habían encontrado un bar muggle, no demasiado lejos del Caldero Chorreante, y con un par de guardias apostados en la entrada, protegiendo y repeliendo a cualquier testigo, habían entrado en una explosión de vidrio y fragmentos de madera de lo que una vez había sido un puerta, vestida con sus túnicas oscuras y máscaras en forma de calavera.

Hubo una conmoción, y miedo, y una maravillosa aura de terror. Sus varitas se habían levantado y habían estado preparadas para desatar el tormento y la muerte sobre los pequeños muggles tontos a su gusto. No habían esperado la botella de whisky que se había estrellado en la cara de Rosier.

Realmente no habían esperado el estallido de un hechizo de incendio que lo siguió y lo incendió.

Los muggles estaban revoltosos, aterrorizados y conmocionados, aún más cuando uno de sus atacantes que había llegado a una entrada de violencia y destrucción de repente estalló en llamas.

Los Caballeros de Walpurgis no estaban mucho mejor. La mayoría de ellos había puesto su atención en tratar de sacar a Rosier con una variedad de hechizos que lo vieron empapado, congelado y tirado al suelo. Los otros presentes ignoraron su difícil situación para aprovechar la oportunidad para maldecir alegremente cualquier cosa que se moviera o, como ella, buscar la fuente de la botella y el hechizo.

Le dio la advertencia y el tiempo para zambullirse fuera del camino de las sillas, botellas y mesa desterradas que se estrellaron contra el grupo.

Y luego ella vio... a él.

Ardientes ojos color esmeralda, cabello negro desordenado y una expresión de furia fría y ardiente en sus facciones ya que a su alrededor todo lo que no estaba clavado en el suelo o uno de los muggles mismos fue desterrado a sus miembros tan violentamente que alguna vez visto un asistente administrar.

Parecía un movimiento casi de aficionado a Bellatrix. Hubo tantos hechizos más poderosos que podrían usarse. Hechizos que se pudrieron, destruyeron y desollaron. Hechizos que podrían pelar la carne de un hombre como una uva.

Luego hizo explotar todo lo que había desterrado. La metralla de madera y vidrio se disparó en sus cuerpos en una erupción de dolor. Mientras los gritos de sorpresa, agonía y furia llenaban el aire, ella logró volver su atención hacia él, levantando su varita e ignorando lo pegajoso que se sentía con la sangre. Podía sentir los latidos en su pecho, el miedo, la adrenalina, vertiéndose por sus venas.

Las palabras subieron en su mente, comenzó a forzarlo a través de su cuerpo, dentro de su varita. Luego, cada pedazo de metralla incrustada en sus cuerpos fue arrancada tan violentamente como se la había implantado. Una viciosa invocación que lo convirtió en una gran bestia sangrienta de afilados trozos de madera y garras y dientes de cristales rotos. Su sangre la manchaba casi carmesí en la luz apagada y cálida de las luces eléctricas del pub, todavía reluciente y fresca de las heridas que habían ocupado un momento antes.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la bestia fue liberada y se estrelló contra ellos con un gran y terrible júbilo.

Su varita mágica y su hechizo flaquearon cuando las piezas fueron arrancadas, rotas por la nueva oleada de dolor que aullaba a través de su carne. Podía oír los gritos de sus compañeros caballeros cuando la bestia los atravesó. Una torcedura enfermiza en su estómago llegó cuando era muy fácil imaginar lo que les estaba sucediendo mientras gritaban y el olor cobrizo de la sangre llegaba a su nariz.

Ella apuntó a él otra vez, desesperada ahora, el miedo y el pánico la llevaron mientras su mano temblaba. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella. En ellos, ella vio ira, desprecio y disgusto. Desde ellos ella podía ver su varita apuntando hacia ella.

"¡STUPIFY!" Sabía que se suponía que debía estar más allá de la elocución vocal, más allá de los aturdidores estúpidos e infantiles, pero en ese momento estaba aterrorizada y sin sentido, comenzando a darse la vuelta y alejarse cuando vio un destello de un escudo atrapándolo, antes sus ojos y su varita comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

Ella iba a morir. Ella iba a morir, aquí en esta estúpida taberna muggle. Iba a morir arrastrándose arrastrando algún tipo de conejo herido ante el lobo.

La ira de ese pensamiento se ahogaba cuando vio caer un cuerpo al suelo frente a ella. Otro caballero, agarrándose y gorgoteando alrededor de lo que había sido su garganta, tratando desesperadamente de evitar que la sangre de su vida se derramara como un géiser fresco. Ella podía ver la sangre filtrándose, palpitando entre sus dedos. Podía oír los sonidos gorgoteantes de su intento desesperado de respirar.

Luego pudo sentir el hechizo que la golpeó en la espalda y todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido, de madera.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar, congelada, cuando un par de botas se colocaron justo a un lado de su cabeza. Al caballero frente a ella su máscara fue golpeada por una maldición cortante, cortada en ángulo en ella, y un momento después, cayó en dos pedazos rotos en el piso frente a ella. Solo tuvo un momento para reconocer el rostro de Rodolphus Lestrange, el hombre que acababa de cortejarla en el último año, antes de que su rostro se dividiera en una línea sangrienta y una sección se deslizara hacia adelante en el suelo frente a ella.

"Sabes, ya he tenido un mal día". Ella no reconoció la voz, pero instintivamente sabía que pertenecía a un par de brillantes y fríos ojos esmeralda. "Vine aquí por un poco de paz y tranquilidad y una buena bebida. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz".

Observó como la bestia empapada en sangre de madera y vidrio apareció antes de colapsar en una pila de escombros simples.

"Pero... no, tuve que elegir el único lugar donde tus pequeños blighters decidieron que ejercitarías tu pequeña expresión especial de expresión política". El disgusto fue audible al sentir que levitaban, lo suficiente para voltearse sobre su espalda y caer sin miramientos.

"Ahora, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?" Su máscara estaba pelada y se encontró mirando esos ojos suyos, viendo como el reconocimiento pasaba a través de ellos. "Bueno, eso es interesante. Pequeña beba Bella-kins, ¿eh?"

Podía verlo retroceder hacia donde Rodolphus yacía y el sonido de su cuerpo siendo levemente empujado sobre su espalda. "Ah, ¿y es este pequeño y áspero Roddie Lestrange? ¡Lo es!"

Entonces pudo sentir el toque de la punta de su varita golpeando ligeramente su mejilla. "Ahora... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Me has puesto en un aprieto aquí, Bella-kins. Ya ves, Tommy no estará muy feliz contigo. Eso me deja desgarrado.

"Por una parte, podría matarte ahora y no tener que preocuparte de que me hagas problemas más tarde", afirmó simplemente, y ella podía sentir la forma en que la punta de su varita trazaba lentamente la línea de su mandíbula en una casi manera sensual. "Por otro lado, si te devuelvo... eso dejará bastante impresión, creo".

Lentamente, luego miró alrededor y luego se levantó, sus dedos le arrancaron la varita de los dedos y la giraron suavemente entre ellos cuando de repente ella podía moverse otra vez. "Mira bien, Bellatrix".

Y ella lo hizo. Los muggles estaban encogidos contra las paredes, mirando con miedo, pero no a ella, no a los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Se encogieron de miedo ante él y los restos sangrientos y salvajes de aquellos caballeros.

Todos los magos con los que había llegado yacían muertos en el suelo frente a ella, con los cuerpos rotos en pedazos.

"Voy a adivinar, todos ellos Sangrepura como tú, ¿mmm?" Dijo las palabras simplemente, con facilidad, contra su oreja en un aliento caliente cuando sintió la punta de su varita hundirse de repente en su garganta mientras envolvía su brazo sobre ella por detrás y ella estaba presionada de nuevo en su pecho. "Todos ellos muertos, debido a una sola mitad de sangre que no necesitaba usar siquiera la más mínima magia oscura".

Él resopló y la apartó, dejándola tropezar y caer en la mitad de la pila de sangre y carne. "Esa es la verdad simple. Sangrepura se derrama tan fácilmente como cualquier otro, no te mejora, no te hace más fuerte. Simplemente te convierte en un pequeño idiota inflado si crees que lo hace".

Ella se revolvió, entrando en pánico, deslizándose contra la sangre pegajosa, los ojos muertos, sin ver, mirándola. Gimiendo, su voz trino al borde. Y oyó que su voz le decía: "Corre, pequeña Bellatrix. Corre y dile a Tom Riddle que su guerra no será tan fácil como él cree".

Sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, se revolvió sobre los cuerpos, arañando, deslizándose hacia atrás del pub y huyendo aterrorizada de vuelta a la noche

Detrás de ella, Harry Potter miró hacia abajo al desastre que había hecho, escuchando el estallido desgarrador de la aparición golpeando afuera. "Bueno, esto va a ser un problema".

-ooo-

El final de la guerra no había sido suficiente para Harry. Claro, lo había celebrado. Incluso había sentido un gran alivio ya que el peso del futuro del mundo mágico había sido levantado de sus hombros.

Solo que él no era libre.

Aprendió rápidamente que una jaula dorada todavía era una jaula, y sin Dumbledore allí para absorber la atención simplemente siendo Dumbledore, fue atrapado en medio de ella.

Fueron eventos y fiestas al principio. Todos querían invitarlo, y él siempre estaba dispuesto a ir. Le dijeron que sería grosero no hacerlo, después de todo.

Se había convertido en un símbolo del final de los días oscuros. Solo ellos no parecían haber terminado así. El fanatismo aún era desenfrenado, los magos oscuros aún acechaban, el Ministerio, a pesar de su nuevo y relativamente bien intencionado Ministro, todavía era corrupto.

Cuando cruzó el Callejón Diagon, aún podía ver el Callejón Nocturno al lado, enfurruñado engreído y satisfecho con su oscuridad y sombras. Todavía estaban los Sangrepura, mirando por debajo de sus narices a los muggleborn y halfbloods. Todavía había una putrefacta putrefacción de superioridad en las mentes del Mundo Mágico.

Entonces se unió a los Aurores. Parecía el paso lógico en ese momento. Él podría salir y hacer una gran diferencia.

Solo querían saludarlo, darle una placa brillante y sentarlo detrás de un bonito y lujoso escritorio en una gran oficina sin hacer absolutamente nada. Él se había resistido, por supuesto. ¡Quería estar ahí afuera, ayudando a la gente! Él quería hacer una diferencia.

Por lo tanto, a regañadientes, se acordó ponerlo en entrenamiento.

Rápidamente descubrió, sin embargo, que la mayor parte del "entrenamiento" era aprender una serie de reglas y regulaciones. No hubo hechizos especiales, tácticas ni clases en investigación. Era un montón de leyes aburridas perforadas en su cráneo y le recordaban nuevamente lo poco que el mundo mágico había cambiado.

Luego se asoció con un Auror más antiguo que se encargaría del resto del entrenamiento.

Luego tuvieron la brillante idea de asociarlo con John Dawlish.

Harry fue el primero en admitir que Dawlish sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Era un mago inteligente y hábil que hizo su trabajo a fondo y sin quejas. A pesar de que le enseñó a Harry una serie de formas de refinar y dominar sus hechizos, también fue un recordatorio constante de la forma en que las leyes del Mundo Mágico todavía no habían cambiado.

Durante un tiempo, se había mantenido en el trabajo lo mejor que pudo. Era un compromiso que él había querido cumplir.

Luego había tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a perseguir a un mago oscuro que había roto demasiadas leyes en Europa del Este. Había saltado sobre él, pensando que sería una oportunidad de alejarse de la opresiva rigidez de Dawlish y el Ministerio. Resultó estar en lo cierto.

También resultó estar en su maldita cabeza. ¡De nuevo! El equipo al que se unió había sido bastante infame por haber masticado a jóvenes magos e idealistas y haberlos escupido de nuevo por los restos de naufragios que hicieron que el acto de Quirrell en su primer año en Hogwarts se viera positivamente tranquilo. Una reputación que nadie le contó hasta que ya estaba atrapado con ellos.

Lo que nadie pensó era cuán bien terminaría encajando con los lunáticos.

Apenas cumplidos los 21 años, habían pasado a una situación especialmente peliaguda con un mago oscuro que jugueteaba con magia del tiempo, sacrificios de sangre, deformaciones de la realidad.

Nunca entendieron lo último.

Eventualmente, se redujo al gran enfrentamiento. Harry recordó una explosión brillante. Luego se encontró despertando en Gales, julio de 1970. Por supuesto, no sabía que era 1970.

Al menos, no hasta que vio el periódico y todas las personas vestidas con la ropa extraña. Luego se las arregló para tomar suficientes libras actuales para pagar una botella de whisky decente en el bar. Apenas había comenzado su primer sorbo cuando los proto-mortífagos habían irrumpido, con las varitas dibujadas.

Lo que lo llevó a su situación actual, donde estaba sentado frente a un Alastor Moody más joven, con una serie de cicatrices, pero carecía de su marca registrada 'Ojoloco' y una pata de clavija a favor de sus contrapartes aún naturales.

"¿Me estás explicando por qué diablos no debería hacerte arrastrarte a Azkaban?" Moody exigió mientras miraba a Harry.

"¿Porque solo me estaba defendiendo?" Harry ofreció antes de mirar alrededor. "¿Y tuve que malgastar un whisky perfectamente decente en uno de esos idiotas en lugar de emborracharme como lo planeé?"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en un pub muggle entonces?" dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Harry críticamente. "El Caldero está un poco más abajo".

"Sí, y en general se considera grosero colocar un hechizo para que la gente no te deje sola en una taberna mágica. Los pubs muggle no tienen el mismo problema", dijo Harry con un ligero gruñido de irritación. "Tuve un mal día y esos idiotas me impidieron incluso tener un dedo ensangrentado".

"¿Y los mataste porque interrumpieron tu bebida?" Moody era más que un poco escéptico.

"No, los maté porque tocaron la puerta y las ventanas, y luego irrumpieron, vistiendo túnicas negras, máscaras y sacando varitas", respondió Harry. "Cuando comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a todos los que estaban a la vista, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así".

"La mayoría se habría echado a correr", notó Moody, su tono un poco más neutro ahora.

"Solo corro cuando tengo que hacerlo", dijo Harry sin siquiera detenerse. "Ni siquiera remotamente calificaron como tan peligroso".

"Va a haber un poco de indignación por esto. Había algunas personas bastante prominentes en esa pequeña pila de idiotas muertos que dejaste allí. Los Lestrange no estarán felices de que su heredero esté muerto".

"Bien, deberían haber enseñado a su heredero mejor que ir corriendo por la noche atacando gente al azar sin saber si pueden defenderse o no".

"Si no fueran lo suficientemente peligrosos como para hacerte correr, ¿por qué los mataste?" Moody respondió con un gruñido.

"Vinieron contra mí y contra los que estaban a mi alrededor con la intención de matar y mutilar. Y el resto de este lote eran muggles y no podían hacer nada para defenderse". Harry dijo simplemente.

Frunciendo el ceño Moody se movió con enojo mientras reevaluó su opinión del joven frente a él. Si no fuera por los cuerpos que había dejado atrás, casi llamaría al niño arrogante. Solo que las personas que dejaban montones de cadáveres rotos sin tomar siquiera un rasguño en una pelea tendían a ser fanfarrones o, como el niño frente a él, de hecho.

"¿Qué hechizos usaste entonces?" Moody medio exigió.

Con un movimiento lento y tranquilo, hizo una demostración de sacar su varita por la punta, ofreciéndola en su dirección. "Ejecutar un Priori Incantatos para ver".

Refunfuñando, Moody apuntó su varita a la de Harry y ejecutó el hechizo en cuestión. Luego, los resultados retrocedieron hasta que lo que parecía el comienzo de la pelea frunció el ceño y los repasó.

Un simple incendio para comenzar, seguido de unos pocos hechizos de destierro. Luego hubo un hex de explosión, seguido de... invocación y encantamiento de animación. Luego hubo un hechizo de comando de ataque, un escudo, un lazo corporal y una maldición cortante. Hubo hechizos de cancelación aquí y allá, pero ni un solo hechizo oscuro o ilegal entre ellos.

"Eh, un poco más simplista de lo que esperaba", admitió Moody antes de echar un vistazo. "Ninguno de los cuerpos mostró signos de un lazo corporal".

"No ejecuté a nadie si eso es lo que te estás preguntando", afirmó Harry simplemente. "No me importa particularmente el asesinato".

"¿Cómo llamarías a la cabeza de Lestrange dividida en dos?" Moody respondió de nuevo. "Pero ninguno de los muggles muestra signos de eso, y hay un lugar bastante interesante justo delante de Lestrange".

"¿Considerando su garganta? Una misericordia para que no tuviera que ahogarse con su propia sangre", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "En cuanto al lugar interesante, no realmente un auror, entonces..."

"Como si alguien estuviera allí justo cuando Lestrange se fracturó el cráneo durante esa misericordia tuya", dijo Moody deliberadamente. "Salpicaduras que lo conducen y lo rodean, pero nada allí.

"Eso es interesante", notó Harry suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Y simplemente no sabes nada al respecto?" Moody presionó con un arco de su frente.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a los muggles?" Harry preguntó con calma con una ceja similarmente arqueada.

Moody frunció el ceño ligeramente hacia Harry. "Lo hubiera hecho. Si pudiera usar sus malditos testimonios. O si no hubieran sido malditamente bien obligados".

"Es una pena que hayan ido y lo hayan hecho. Imagina que podrían haberte dado una mejor idea de las cosas", señaló Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Dejas que uno de ellos se vaya". Moody acusado.

"¿Uno de los muggles?" Preguntó Harry con una ceja aún arqueada. "¿Pensé que había un hechizo repelente muggle que los mantenía alejados de la puerta?"

"Uno de ellos", dijo Moody mientras hacía un gesto hacia los cuerpos que ahora estaban siendo recolectados y organizados cerca.

"Ahora, ¿por qué haría algo así?" Preguntó Harry, la curiosidad llenando su voz.

"... Sabes algo que no me estás diciendo". Moody acusado.

Harry lo miró por un momento antes de que lentamente se riera lentamente. "Auror Moody, sé muchas, muchas cosas que no te estoy diciendo".

"Algo que debería saber", respondió él con los ojos entrecerrados en las rendijas.

"¿Crees que es la primera vez que hacen una pequeña... excursión como esta?" Harry preguntó de repente, arqueando una ceja. "¿Crees que será la última? ¿Crees que todos pasaron a estar juntos, vestidos de la misma manera, trabajando juntos?"

"Entonces, ¿qué, crees que es una especie de pequeño club de cebos muggle enfermo?" Moody preguntó, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

"... Creo, Sr. Moody, cuando descubra qué son, qué buscan lograr y qué están dispuestos no solo a hacer, sino a planificar... querrán que eso sea lo que eran". Harry dijo seriamente mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre. "Se acerca una tormenta, Sr. Moody. Mejor prepárense o sean arrastrados".

"¿Y dónde estarás, señor...?" Moody preguntó, entornó los ojos.

Harry se encogió de hombros un poco. "Supongo que podrías llamarme... el Storm Chaser".

Moody resopló. "Esa es una carga de mierda acumulada".

"Por desgracia, un legado de un joven malgastado", respondió Harry con una sonrisa fácil.

"Señor", un auror joven, apenas mirando hacia fuera de Hogwarts se acercó a Moody y le hizo un gesto a Harry. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?"

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer, maldita sea", respondió bruscamente Moody y le echó un vistazo al hombre. "Es un caso bastante directo de autodefensa".

"¡¿Autodefensa?!" el hombre dijo en shock, "Pero... tenía que usar algún tipo de... ¡Tenía que haber usado algún tipo de artes oscuras!"

"Desterrar el hechizo sobre las mesas y el cristal, seguido por un estallido explosivo sobre ellos después de que los golpearon", comentó Harry casualmente mientras giraba su varita sobre sus dedos. "La animación hizo el resto".

Ante la cara abierta del Auror, se encogió de hombros un poco. "¿Qué? Estás siendo discreto y Moody aquí puede confirmar lo que emití. Las artes oscuras nunca funcionaron para mí. Requieren demasiado odio".

Moody resopló, "Sí. Lo cual te hace mucho más aterrador".

"¿Yo, aterrador?" Preguntó Harry, mirando casi sorprendido. "¿Quién me encontraría aterrador?"

Por un momento, Moody miró los cadáveres y luego volvió a mirar a Harry con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Estoy seguro de que, si les preguntas, no te dirán que me dan miedo". Harry insistió.

"Señor, están muertos gracias a usted", declaró el joven auror, mirando a Harry. "Algunos de estos son miembros excelentes y honrados de..."

"Por favor, explícame lo que estaban haciendo en un pub muggle vestido así entonces", interrumpió Harry.

El hombre se puso nervioso y le devolvió la mirada a Harry, "Estoy seguro de que tenían..."

Harry solo bufó, "¿Una razón para soplar en las ventanas, y atacar un pub muggle?"

"Bueno, no es como si fueran nadie..." comenzó el hombre, solo para congelarse cuando se encontró bajo un par de miradas muy frías y muy peligrosas.

"Auror Moody", notó Harry con voz fría y distante, "¿no crees que sería prudente asegurarte de que no se pierda nada importante cuando el difunto haya liberado sus intestinos?"

Moody lentamente le dio a Harry una sonrisa bastante familiar de aprobación viciosa. "De hecho, y es mejor no usar magia. Nunca se sabe lo que podría desaparecer por accidente".

"Me inclino por tu juicio", dijo Harry simplemente mientras se reclinaba en su silla mientras el auror verde parecía confundido por un momento, luego palidecía rápidamente.

"Señor, seguramente usted no quiere decir..." el novato comenzó a protestar.

"Creo que seguramente sí", dijo Moody rotundamente. "Empezar."

"... Sí, señor ", reconoce el novato con una mirada.

"¿Había algo más?" Harry preguntó educadamente a Moody.

"Como el condenado Wizengamut no considera apropiado forzar su identificación cuando no se ha cometido ningún delito, no", declaró rotundamente Moody. "Sin embargo, manténganse disponibles. Estoy seguro de que tendré más preguntas".

"Tengo la sensación de que probablemente nos veremos mucho el uno al otro", dijo Harry con un leve gesto de asentimiento antes de ponerse de pie y caminar sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Una vez que se fue, el novato se giró y miró a Moody, "¿¡Lo estás dejando ir!"

"Chico, ¿cuántas pilas de mierda tienes que ordenar?" Moody preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

"Porque esa es la cantidad de personas con varitas ya dibujadas que dejó en menos de diez segundos por lo que podemos decir", dijo Moody rotundamente. "Si hubiéramos intentado arrestarlo por defenderse, se hubiera resistido".

"Podríamos haber..." el novato comenzó a protestar.

"Y, si lo mirasen a los ojos y se molestaran en mirar, habrías visto que se hubiera resistido", continuó Moody, ignorándolo. "Y hubiéramos terminado muertos o tumbados. Podríamos haber tenido la suerte de derribarlo con nosotros, que eso era un gran poder".

"¡Él es apenas más viejo que yo!"

"No es la edad, muchacho, es la experiencia y el poder". Moody declaró rotundamente. "Ahora esa mierda no va a solucionarse solo, a menos que realmente quieras sacarla".

El novato solo miró y Moody se negó a sacudir la cabeza.

-ooo-

Mientras entraba a trompicones en la sala de reuniones, Bellatrix luchó por contener el contenido de su estómago mientras el peso de su pequeña aventura se estrelló contra ella. Ella agarró a los dos guardias confundidos y corrió. Bueno, se habían alejado, y luego uno de ellos le había recordado sus claves de puerto.

Con un tirón en sus ombligos, alcanzaron su entrada tambaleante en la habitación.

"¿Qué? ¿No pudo mantener el estómago para la iniciación?" una voz fría y molesta preguntó mientras una figura con túnica oscura la miraba fríamente. "El señor estará más... disgustado. Roldolphus nos aseguró que actuarías admirablemente".

Solo quince minutos antes, esas palabras habrían sido un horroroso y aplastante insulto para ella. ¿Ahora, sin embargo?

"¡Maldita sea, ahorca su desagrado!" ella dijo con un chasquido siseante. "¡No estamos aquí porque no pude soportarlo! ¡Estamos aquí porque los demás están todos destrozados!"

Eso hizo que la figura se quedara corta. "¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que un grupo de Muggles podría asesinar a un equipo de los Caballeros de Walpurgis?"

"Fue un mago", siseó Bellatrix con enojo. "Un mago bebiendo con los muggles. ¡Un mago que nos asesinó en un instante!"

"Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera vives", la figura respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Hizo un gesto hacia la sangre que salpicaba su cara y su máscara. "¿Ves esta sangre? ¡Esta es Rodolphus! ¡Desde donde ese mago me ató en su lugar y me hizo ver cómo se partía la cabeza como un melón suave, máscara y todo!"

"Entonces, ¿qué, eras el mensajero?" el hombre exigió.

Sus palabras volvieron a estrellarse contra ella entonces. Sus ojos se contrajeron, se volvieron distantes cuando los recuerdos de repente se estrellaron contra ella como una ola ártica. "Él... me conocía. Conocía a Rodolphus, pero nunca lo había visto antes en mi vida. Me dijo que podría haberme matado entonces, pero que me dejaría más impresionado si me dejaba ir". que ser un purasangre no significaba nada... "

"¡Mentiras!" el hombre siseó, sus dedos agarraron su varita.

"Porque todos ellos eran sangre pura, y los había matado a todos," continuó Bellatrix, ignorándolo, viendo esos ardientes ojos esmeralda en su mente. "Dijo... dijo que le dijera a Tom Riddle que su guerra no sería tan fácil como él cree".

Esto detuvo al hombre. Ese nombre... no debería ser conocido. ¿Quién era este mago que se sentaba a beber entre muggles y se atrevía a matar a un escuadrón completo de los Caballeros de Walpurgis?

"Vete", el hombre finalmente salió, mirándola. "No vuelvas."

Con su cara retorcida de disgusto, Bellatrix se quitó la máscara y la capa salpicadas de sangre y los arrojó a un lado mientras se burlaba de él. "Con alegría."

Y luego ella giró y desapareció.

Lo que dejó al hombre con los dos guardias y la idea de la mejor manera de llevar esta información desagradable al señor.

-ooo-

No fue hasta que Bellatrix regresó a casa con otra aparición que se dio cuenta de que nunca había recuperado su varita del extraño mago que la había tomado. Eso la detuvo en seco. Recordaba cómo lo había arrancado fácilmente de sus dedos, la forma en que lo había mantenido bailando entre los suyos. Ella recordó la sensación de su varita, cálida y dura cuando presionó su garganta cuando la sostuvo contra su pecho.

Ella había estado absolutamente indefensa. Sabía que no podía luchar contra él, no podía vencerlo. Sabía que él podría haberla apagado en un instante. Y la había hecho doler.

Su vida continuó solo porque él pensó que sería un buen mensajero, y estaba pensando cuánto le había gustado. Morgana, ella era un desastre. Ella acababa de ver a su cortejo ejecutada frente a ella y estaba fantaseando con el hombre que lo había matado.

Y esos ojos. Pensó que había visto la vida cuando escuchó hablar al Señor de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. El deleite que había sentido por la crueldad que le había mostrado a los muggles que habían traído para el entretenimiento de la noche le había parecido tan cautivador, la forma en que disfrutaba de sus gritos. Pero el hombre no.

Donde el Señor apenas había reprimido su regocijo y se deleitaba con el dolor que infligía, el hombre no se había movido. No valieron la pena su tiempo. No valían la pena su magia. No necesitaba las artes oscuras para herir, no los necesitaba para matar o mutilar.

Usó poder, imaginación y habilidad en su lugar.

Eran como polos opuestos. Uno se deleitaba en lo oscuro y lo prohibido. El otro levantó hechizos más comúnmente conocidos en formas que nadie realmente consideraría.

Dumbledore era poderoso, sabio y, lo que es más importante, viejo. Casi nunca lanza un hechizo donde la gente pueda verlo. Nunca mostró sus habilidades, nunca reveló las profundidades abovedadas de la magia antigua y oscura que se decía que tenía. Él simplemente sonrió, sus ojos brillando y repartiría alguna trivialidad al azar disfrazada de sabiduría. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la burla, a pesar de toda la incredulidad, siempre había algo en él que significaría una rebelión aún más manifiesta. A pesar de que nunca lo vieron, siempre fue un punto que tal vez no mostró su magia porque simplemente no era necesario.

Pero, él había sido viejo. Esa fue la parte más importante de eso. Él era viejo y probablemente pasado su mejor momento.

El Señor y el hombre no.

"Creí que ibas a salir más tarde", habló Cygnus Black al ver a su hija mayor de pie en el pasillo, con los ojos distantes y perdidos. "¿Las cosas no fueron bien con... Rodolphus?"

"Está muerto", dijo Bellatrix con cansancio mientras miraba a su padre. "Las cosas fueron muy, muy mal".

Cygnus se puso de pie más recto, entrecerró los ojos y la furia chispeó. "Él no te puso las manos encima, ¿o sí?"

Bellatrix se rió entonces, una risa oscura, casi rota, mientras oscuros rizos negros rebotaban contra sus mejillas. "No, nada de eso. Me llevó a unirme formalmente a los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Debíamos continuar con lo que me dijeron que sería una diversión fácil y maravillosa en la que podíamos atormentar y agudizar nuestras artes oscuras hasta nuestros corazones."

Por un momento, Cygnus miró cautelosamente a su hija, al ver algo en sus ojos que casi lo asustó. "¿Pero?"

"Él estaba allí cuando llegamos", dijo Bellatrix con un énfasis particular en la palabra que describía al hombre, una casi... reverencia en su voz que le preocupaba. "Él los mató a todos. En un destello, todo había terminado y yo yacía impotente y lo veía dándole a Rodolphus la misericordia de la muerte".

"… ¿Qué?" Cygnus trató de rodear su cabeza con las palabras que su hija estaba diciendo. "¿Quién? ¿Quién los mató? ¡Esto es...!"

"Me dijo que era un mestizo", continuó Bellatrix mirando al vacío. "No sé si el Señor de los Caballeros podría haberlos matado tan rápido o tan brutalmente como pudo. Eran solo... cosas para él. Sus hechizos no eran las obscuras y prohibidas artes oscuras. Eran comunes... casi simple, pero tan perfectamente ejecutado".

Con la boca abierta, Cygnus se quedó mirando su incredulidad y negación rápidamente escritas en su rostro. "¡¿Qué...?! Pero... ¡Una mestiza nunca podría...!"

"Lo hizo", afirmó firmemente. "Lo vi. Yo estaba allí. Él me dijo: 'Sangrepura se derrama tan fácilmente como cualquier otro'. No nos hace tan especial como tratamos de decir".

Por un momento, Cygnus solo la miró, estudiándola, la luz en sus ojos oscuros y el conjunto de sus hombros, antes de hablar, "Muéstrame".

Ella se confundió solo un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. Asintiendo con la cabeza, permitió que la llevara al estudio. Una vez allí, esperó a que trajera una cuenca de piedra familiar pero no de uso frecuente.

Mientras esperaba que se calmara, ella se congeló y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de una vergonzosa verdad.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Cygnus, sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Has olvidado cómo?"

"..." Sus palabras fueron murmuradas demasiado silenciosamente para que él las escuchara mientras su cabeza se inclinaba avergonzada.

"Eres una chica Black, habla como tal". él exigió firmemente.

"¡Todavía tiene mi varita mágica!" Ella airadamente admitió mientras levantaba la mirada y lo miraba con el rostro ligeramente rojo.

Cygnus palideció un poco, antes de asentir de mala gana con la cabeza. "Supongo que podría entender entonces..."

A regañadientes, él le tendió su varita mágica, y observó mientras ella retiraba el hilo plateado de su frente, y luego lo depositaba cuidadosamente en la vasija. Devolviendo la varita a él, dio un paso atrás. Con un ligero ceño fruncido, dio un paso adelante y, con su varita en la mano, entró en su memoria.

Cuando salió, parecía conmocionado, con el rostro pálido mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en el soporte en el que descansaba el pensador. Agitando los movimientos de Bellatrix para ayudarlo, inhaló profundamente para calmarse. Luego, entró en la memoria una vez más.

Cuando regresó esta vez, se tomó un momento para mirar a lo lejos, sin ver a nadie allí. Luego, volvió la cabeza y miró a su hija. "¿Qué recuerdas de él?"

"Sus ojos", afirmó al instante. "Eran solo..."

"Él es un Potter", afirmó Cygnus con confianza, antes de fruncir el ceño. "Pero cómo, no lo sé. Un niño así nunca habría pasado desapercibido. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba... No tiene sentido".

"¿Un Potter?" Bellatrix dijo, como si saboreara la palabra mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado. "Mmm, ya veo..."

"No tiene sentido. Conozco a todos los Potter. Ninguno de ellos tiene ojos así", dijo Cygnus con un agrio giro de sus labios y un murmullo. "¿Y un mestizo de eso?"

"¿Un bastardo tal vez?" Bellatrix preguntó, claramente sin preocuparse. "Eso explicaría que sea un mestizo".

"No importa", respondió, aunque su tono era uno que denotaba claramente que no creía que fuera una explicación probable. "Lo que importa es lo que esto significa".

"Él sabe algo", dijo Bellatrix al recordar la reacción del Caballero de Walpurgis ante el mensaje. "El Caballero de Walpurgis al que estábamos informando... estaba preocupado por el mensaje".

"Entonces parece que habrá un tercer lado de las cosas, en breve", dijo Cygnus frunciendo el ceño. "Y este hombre ha logrado enturbiar las aguas. Ya nada es seguro".

"Lo estoy recogiendo", dijo Bellatrix resueltamente mientras su lengua se deslizaba ligeramente por sus labios.

Miró a su hija por un momento, frunciendo levemente el ceño, "Sabes que eso no será fácil. Es un mestizo. Incluso con su poder, todavía es un mestizo".

"Quien mata sangre pura sin problema", respondió ella, sonriendo ávidamente. "Demostrando su punto. No se trata de sangre, se trata de poder".

Cygnus era reacio a estar de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo, lo que había visto en los ojos de ese hombre...

"Tendremos que encontrarlo primero y aprender más", afirmó, ya que era una respuesta diplomática, pero una que parecía satisfacer a Bellatrix... por ahora.

-ooo-

Harry no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Era un especialista en combate, no un maestro de la magia más arcana y esotérica que le permitía a uno doblegarse y romper las reglas de la realidad. Aquí estaba, atrapado una década antes de su propio nacimiento, desde el comienzo de la subida al poder de Voldemort. Todo lo que tenía era la ropa en su espalda, su varita mágica, un poco de cambio de bolsillo, y el talento que él detestaba poner en el empleo del Ministerio o Dumbledore.

Con un suspiro, echó un vistazo al parque al que se había aparecido. Una pequeña en Surrey, cerca de la unidad de Privet. Sentado en el columpio, levantó lentamente la vista hacia la luna llena que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando pudo sentir el cosquilleo de las salas contra la aparición que se lanzaban sobre el parque.

Gimiendo suavemente, se deslizó rápidamente del columpio, lanzando discretamente algunos hechizos sobre el columpio y el balancín, ante otro par en la arena bajo sus pies.

"¿Van a mostrarse a ustedes mismos entonces?" preguntó, sus ojos explorando lentamente el perímetro boscoso mientras figuras oscuras vestidas con capas comenzaban a avanzar, varitas apuntando hacia él.

"¿Quién eres y cómo conoces el nombre de Tom Riddle?" una de las figuras, cara cubierta por una máscara familiar, exigió mientras daba un paso un poco más cerca que el resto del grupo.

"Mmm", Harry tarareaba lentamente mientras miraba alrededor del grupo. "No está aquí, ya veo. Así que supongo que serías el lacayo de los recados. ¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido?"

Apenas podía distinguir la forma en que los ojos de la figura se entrecerraban detrás de la máscara, antes de que el audible sonido burlón saliera, "¿Pensabas que podrías derramar tanta sangre y no dejarla en ti?"

"Ah, rastreador de sangre", Harry frunció un poco los labios. "No pensé que tenías suficiente cerebro para eso".

"¡Responda las preguntas! ¿Quién es usted y cómo conoce ese nombre?" la figura exigió, su punta de varita comenzó a brillar.

"Puedes llamarme el Storm Chaser", dijo Harry, realmente era un capricho, pero bien podría ser consecuente. "En cuanto a cómo sé el nombre de un hijo medio sangre de un muggle..."

El resplandor en la punta de la varita del hombre se intensificó aún más cuando algunas de las figuras se miraron confundidas, mientras que otras simplemente mantuvieron sus varitas enfocadas en él.

"No creo que te lo diga", terminó, antes de que de repente la arena en el borde del escenario de juego estallara en una pared que le impedía verlo.

Tardó menos de un segundo para que un bombardeo de hechizos comenzara a explotar en la arena en una variedad de colores diferentes. Harry mismo se dejó caer al suelo cuando la arena debajo se movió hacia una pequeña fortificación de tierra. Tan pronto como llegó a la arcilla rica en limo y cal que formaba la tierra debajo, comenzó a lanzar de nuevo.

Debajo de él, las wyrms de tierra se formaron a partir de la gruesa tierra arcillosa, antes de levantarse en la arena a su alrededor y hacer un agujero lo suficientemente profundo como para permanecer allí.

Una vez que golpean la arena, los gránulos se adhieren a la piel, haciendo que parezcan criaturas solidificadas de la fina arena del patio de recreo.

Le tomó solo unos cuantos segundos realizar su acto. Segundos que apenas tuvo cuando el velo de arena se derrumbó por completo justo cuando se iniciaban las animaciones de tierra.

"¡Encontrarás, Storm Chaser, que no somos niños tontos para que te aproveches!" el líder declaró. "Y tus pequeños muros de barro no..."

Su declaración fue silenciada cuando una de las sierpes entró en erupción debajo de él, levantándose entre sus piernas para aplastar su pelvis entre poderosas mandíbulas con ásperos y dentados dientes de limo fusionados. Mientras gritaba, sin embargo, los otros magos estaban lejos de estar ociosos. No se congelaron, no se acobardaron cuando murió su portavoz, y en su lugar se concentraron en una andanada de maldiciones contundentes, cortantes y explosivas sobre la construcción.

El asistente fue arrojado descuidadamente de sus fauces un momento después mientras se colapsaba en la tierra gruesa desde la cual fue creado. Fue entonces cuando los otros atacaron. Vinieron por detrás, o por el costado, o incluso por el frente.

A diferencia del líder, no apuntaban al cuerpo, sino que golpeaban sus extremidades. Piernas y brazos fueron mordidos, rotos y arrancados antes de que las criaturas regresaran a la arena. Pero, a pesar del caos, no se rompieron y huyeron.

En cambio, aquellos que podían apresurarse hacia el pequeño agujero en el que Harry se había metido, dejando atrás a sus compañeros sangrantes para golpear al mago detrás de ellos. Un par se encontraron aplastados contra el suelo cuando el columpio se giró hacia un lado, y su tabla se dobló hacia delante, rompiendo las piernas del mago como un par de grandes mandíbulas. Los otros encontraron los asientos de los columpios que se partían, las cadenas salían como serpientes, agarrándolas por el cuello y tirándolas con un chasquido audible.

Al final, solo un par de magos lograron llegar a la base de la pared de arena, luego lucharon para levantarse. Uno tropezó y cayó cuando el sedimento suelto cedió con facilidad bajo sus pies, y luego cayó de cara hacia adelante. Un momento después, la arena se levantó, envolviendo su cabeza y luego retorciéndola con un fuerte crujido.

El otro comenzó a lanzar maldiciones sobre las paredes del agujero tan pronto como los vio, enviando pedazos de tierra de arcilla que se esparcían y llovían violentamente sobre Harry. Luchando por el estremecimiento que se produjo cuando sintió que algunos de los trozos de piedra enterrados en la arcilla lo golpeaban y le rompían la piel, Harry apuntó a la pared y el mago se levantó y disparó una maldición explosiva propia. A medida que el hechizo lanzaba una lluvia de arena hasta la máscara del mago, también colapsó el hechizo que mantenía la pared de arena en esa forma, haciendo que perdiera la leve consistencia que tenía para mantener su forma.

Cuando comenzó a caer hacia adelante, la varita mágica apuntó a Harry de nuevo, un hechizo comenzando a formarse en la punta, de repente gritó y desapareció cuando fue apartado del borde.

Gruñendo suavemente, Harry limpió un poco de la suciedad y la sangre de su rostro y procedió a lanzar un hechizo al costado de la pared, causando que estallara y se partiera mientras comenzaba a correr hacia adelante. Levantándose hasta la pendiente revelada, se lanzó y rodó en una oscilación de su brazo lanzando un hechizo que se arqueó a su alrededor. Instantáneamente, la arena se congeló en un anillo de púas que se dispararon como cañonazos atados a esbeltos y flexibles zarcillos de granos de arena.

Se poncharon, golpeando a cada cuerpo que quedaba, antes de agitarlos y lanzarlos.

Cuando terminaron, se agachó allí, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras barría la zona. Nada se movía a excepción de las inquietas sierpes de tierra y los zarcillos de arena levemente crispados. Un encanto de detección rápida confirmó que ninguno de ellos todavía estaba vivo, pero un barrido visual mostró que su líder franco no estaba entre ellos.

Con un leve gruñido, esperaba que el ataque hubiera sido lo suficientemente brutal como para ser fatal y, con un movimiento de su varita, desapareció la sangre de su cuerpo y su ropa. Moviéndose rápidamente, se movió de cuerpo en cuerpo, después de buscar hechizos, encantamientos o maldiciones, los despojó de todo lo que pudo. Al final, le dejaron algunos puñados de dinero mágico, algunas joyas y varias varitas mágicas.

Quitándoselos y comprobando que no estaban encantados de todos modos, hizo que los wyrms tomaran los cuerpos y los enterraran a unos buenos diez metros bajo la superficie, antes, con unos cuantos hechizos más, restauró el patio de juegos a su anterior condición y desapareció.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Nota:** esta traducción es en memoria de **Chilord** , esta historia le pertenece, yo solo la traduje.

 **Capítulo 2**

El autoproclamado Lord Voldemort miró hacia abajo al cuerpo roto de uno de sus lugartenientes más antiguos, Lestrange, con un frío desapego. El hombre había llegado a través de la llave del puerto de emergencia, roto y muriendo antes de que alguien pudiera intentar salvarlo. Solo había logrado dos palabras breves, gorgoteadas y sangrientas antes de expirar.

"Storm… Chaser".

Y luego, él se había ido.

Fue molesto. El hombre había sido un mago leal y talentoso, algo que no era tan fácil de reemplazar entre los infelices del Mundo Mágico. Además, el mago moribundo no les había dado pistas más allá de dos palabras sin sentido sobre lo que había sucedido.

No fue hasta que descubrió que, no solo el teniente había muerto, sino también su equipo más experimentado de Caballeros de Walpurgis, además de un grupo de nuevos reclutas que se había dado cuenta de lo mal que le había ido el día a él y a su porque.

Con eso, la irritación había sido dejada de lado y estaba realmente enojado. Los que se habían quedado acobardados antes de la repentina explosión de gran furia que rodaba sobre el hombre normalmente encantador y carismático. El resto sabiamente eligió despedirse, evitando una ilustración de la ira del hombre.

"Entonces, al principio había un grupo entero de reclutas prometedores, asesinados como terneros ante el carnicero", declaró Voldemort mientras trazaba lentamente su varita por la mandíbula de su viejo amigo Avery. "Incluido en ellos, el hijo de Lestrange, a quien todos ustedes aseguraron, demostraría ser un activo formidable para mi causa, pero no pudo manejar a un solo mago cuando lo respaldaron con un grupo completo de otros posibles caballeros, y liderado por Dolohov".

Él chasqueó la lengua, sus ojos se estrecharon en rendijas. "Y luego, permitiste que Lestrange condujera a un equipo de mi mejor esfuerzo en una cacería... ¿sin informarme?"

"M-mi señor..." Avery comenzó a suplicar, el miedo goteaba de sus palabras como un aceite pútrido.

"Crucio", dijo Voldemort con frialdad, ya que parecía completamente inafectado cuando el hombre comenzó a gritar con la garganta ronca de agonía, cayendo de rodillas justo antes de que su túnica se juntara. "¿Y por qué exactamente crees que es innecesario informarme?"

Le dio al hombre un momento para recuperarse de los sollozos que lentamente se convirtieron en palabras. "W-queríamos averiguar-cómo sabía él acerca de T-Tom R-Riddle".

Al instante, toda pretensión de calma huyó de él cuando Voldemort agarró al hombre por el cuello y lo apretó, sus dedos se clavaron en la tierna carne. "¿¡QUÉ!?"

La voz casi estrangulada, Avery habló, "¡Él... le dijo a un sobreviviente un mensaje-m para Tom Riddle!"

"¿Cuál fue ese mensaje?" Voldemort exigió, el dolor prometido, goteando, saliendo de cada pequeña sílaba mientras sus ojos casi parecían brillar con malicia.

"T-la guerra no será, no será tan fácil como y-él piensa", afirmó Avery, corrigiéndose a sí mismo antes de dar a entender accidentalmente que su señor era un hombre con un nombre tan común y básico.

Gruñendo de rabia, Voldemort arrojó al hombre hacia atrás y se dirigió a su asiento, su túnica ondeó en el aire antes de acomodarse contra su cuerpo. "¡Que me traigan al sobreviviente, AHORA MISMO!"

"S-ella, yo..." Avery luchó por encontrar las palabras para responder a la demanda, el miedo crecía en sus ojos cuando se encogió.

"¿Tú qué, Avery?" Voldemort exigió con ojos oscuros y entrecerrados mientras todos los presentes podían ver la forma en que sus dedos habían empezado a clavarse en los apoyabrazos de su asiento.

"Yo... la eché por su fracaso, mi señor". Admitió Avery, los ojos cayendo al suelo, incapaz de mirar a su amo.

"¡No me importa, tráela aquí!" Voldemort se echó hacia atrás, un siseo salió de sus labios mientras, detrás de su trono, todos podían ver las bobinas de una serpiente.

"Mi Señor..." Avery comenzó a protestar nuevamente, todavía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡¿Qué?!" exigió, todo rastro de civilidad y decoro se hizo añicos ante el continuo desafío del hombre.

"Ella es Bellatrix Black". Avery declaró simplemente.

Voldemort se detuvo, una revelación inesperada sobre la identidad de la chica dejó un sabor amargo de disgusto en su boca cuando sus labios se torcieron con una mueca. Si se volviera contra los Black en esta etapa, tendría una rebelión en sus manos. Los Black estaban entre los más firmes partidarios de la sangre pura. Si él golpeó contra ellos... "Entonces acércate a ella como si fuera una segunda oportunidad. Si ella es Black, con mucho gusto se arriesgará".

"Yo..." Avery comenzó a decir miedo y vacilación luchando en sus ojos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Voldemort lo miró. "¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"Ella... no parecía excesivamente... molesta por no ser parte de los Caballeros, mi señor". Avery dijo con cuidado.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos. "Entonces, será mejor que seas muy persuasivo, ¿no?"

"... Sí, mi señor," Avery asintió con una mueca de dolor.

-ooo-

Bellatrix suspiró mientras se recostaba en su cama y miraba hacia el techo. Parecía imposible intentar dormir, su mente era un torbellino con los acontecimientos del día. Todo era diferente; todo lo que ella había creído era diferente.

Ella no estaba segura exactamente de cómo se iba a resolver eso. Prácticamente podía escuchar a su tía Walburga gritar. Una parte de ella no pudo evitar imaginarse al mago, el Potter que no debería existir pero lo hizo, estando sujeto a una de sus quejas y su posible reacción.

Una risita perversa abandonó sus labios mientras se permitía una sonrisa.

"Y qué, ora, dime, ¿te has divertido tanto?"

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron de golpe y vio a su hermana gemela, aparentemente más pequeña, arqueando una ceja hacia ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¡Dromeda!" Bellatrix declaró, sonrojándose levemente y moviéndose sobre su cama.

"Bella", asintió Andromeda Black con un movimiento de cabeza mientras estudiaba a su hermana con atención. "Supongo... ¿disfrutaste tus fiestas?"

Hubo un sutil indicio de algo, disgusto o desaprobación que Bellatrix se dio cuenta, que su hermana siempre había tenido cuando había hablado de limpiar el mundo mágico de la mancha muggle. Mirando hacia atrás, siempre había tenido una separación distante del resto cuando se trataba de ese asunto. Como el ascenso de los Caballeros de Walpurgis había aumentado la virulencia de la familia, había visto el sutil pero constante distanciamiento de su hermanita del resto de ellos.

"No es como si estuviera planeando hacerlo", dijo Bellatrix simplemente mientras miraba a su hermana con un ojo mucho más agudo mientras consideraba cuánto había echado de menos. "De hecho, creo que estuve a punto de morir".

"… ¿Qué?" Andrómeda se quedó quieta y miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Rodolphus lo hizo," continuó Bellatrix mientras miraba hacia el aire por encima de su cabeza. "Y también el resto de ellos. Y Dolohov. No duró ni medio minuto. Nos destrozó".

"¿Rodolphus está... muerto?" Andrómeda miró a su hermana antes de fruncir el ceño levemente, mirando preocupada a su hermana. "Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Estabas herido?"

"Muy muerto. Vi su cabeza ser abierta justo en frente de mí. Las manchas probablemente nunca saldrán", dijo Bella asintiendo con la cabeza antes de colocar a su hermana con una mirada crítica. "No crees que los muggles y los muggleborn deberían ser purgados, ¿verdad?"

Andrómeda se calló, mirando a su hermana con una expresión cuidadosamente inexpresiva. "No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres, hermana".

"No sé por qué no pude verlo antes", dijo Bellatrix mientras se miraba los dedos. "Esa desaprobación distante que apenas mostraste. ¿No quisiste verla, tal vez? Ickle Bella solo quería ser una buena sangre pura y hacer que el mundo de los magos fuera más fuerte".

La calidad cantarina de la voz de Bellatrix hizo que Andromeda se moviera, rígida y tensa mientras palmeaba su varita, mirando a su hermana como si se hubiera transformado repentinamente en una bestia depredadora. "Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que estás hablando".

"Sé que se supone que debo estar enojado contigo", respondió Bellatrix mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. "Pero después de esta noche... ¡simplemente no me importa!"

"... No te importa". Andrómeda repitió, su ceja arqueada y su escepticismo alto.

"Fue un mestizo que nos derribó como la hoz al trigo", continuó Bellatrix, casi como si no hubiera escuchado a su hermana decir nada. "Fue... creativo, magnífico incluso".

"Magnífico", repitió Andrómeda nuevamente mientras miraba a su hermana con el mismo escepticismo.

"¡Oh sí!" Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente. "¡Absolutamente magnífico!"

Con cuidado, Andrómeda se adelantó y presionó el dorso de su mano en las mejillas y la frente de Bellatrix.

"... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dromeda?" Bella exigió cuando levantó la mano y ligeramente batió lejos la mano de su hermana.

"Reviso para ver si acaso es infligido por la fiebre. Y encuentro que estás bastante colorado", dijo simplemente Andrómeda. "Creo que eso explicaría algunos de tus pensamientos extraños".

"No estoy delirando". Bellatrix dijo rotundamente mientras miraba a su hermana con amargura.

"¿De qué otra manera puedo creer cuando haces tales afirmaciones?" Andrómeda respondió con una ceja arqueada. "¿Qué dirán mamá y papá?"

"Padre ya sabe", dijo Bellatrix, su labio amenazando con sobresalir en un puchero petulante. "Ya se lo enseñé".

"¿Y madre?" Andrómeda presionó firmemente con una ceja arqueada.

"El padre la hará ver". Bellatrix dijo firmemente con un gesto de confianza de su cabeza.

"Espero que esta fiebre pase en lugar de enardecerse, hermana", dijo Andrómeda en voz baja antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente. "Odiaría verte sufrir el destino que probablemente te sobrevendría si no fuera así".

Bellatrix frunció el ceño a su hermana, "¿Por qué podrías estar preocupado?"

"Toujours Pur, hermana", dijo Andromeda con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "Toujours Pur".

"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?" Bellatrix exigió mientras miraba a su hermana. "¿Qué está pasando, Dromeda?"

"No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, hermana", dijo Andromeda simplemente sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Soy tu hermana mayor. Es mi responsabilidad preocuparme por ti", afirmó Bellatrix con firmeza.

"No es por esto, Bellatrix", dijo Andrómeda con firmeza y miró a su hermana. "Sin embargo, ir a la cama contigo. Después de un día como ese, necesitarás dormir más de lo normal. ¿Esperaremos que te despiertes algún día antes de la puesta del sol o sería mejor esperar a que la cena te sirva? ¿Nos honras con tu presencia?

"Mocoso", gruñó Bellatrix, permitiéndose distraerse mientras hacía un puchero hacia Andrómeda. "No soy así y tú lo sabes".

"Por supuesto que sí, hermana, por supuesto que sí," asintió Andromeda, con una leve nota de melancolía en su voz cuando regresó a la puerta. "Te deseo una buena noche y dulces sueños, hermana".

"Y yo contigo, Dromeda", respondió Bellatrix automáticamente cuando Andrómeda asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un clic audible.

Una vez más, en la relativa tranquilidad de su dormitorio, se dejó a merced de una vorágine de confusión. ¿Qué fue esta resignación en su hermana? Sus miedos... y los de su padre. Seguramente vería el valor de lo que trajo este nuevo jugador.

¿No es así?

-ooo-

Albus Dumbledore estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de un gorro de dormir cuando el destello de su chimenea lo alertó de una llamada de flotación entrante.

"Albus", la voz era de Alastor Moody, sacando al mago de su bebida mientras se volvía para mirar directamente a la chimenea.

"Alastor", respondió Dumbledore con una inclinación de cabeza. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche?"

"Tenemos un problema", respondió Alastor, antes de hacer una pausa y cambiar un poco. "En realidad, hemos tenido un problema, pero recién ahora lo descubrimos".

"Ven," respondió Dumbledore mientras movía su varita hacia la chimenea, permitiendo que el flú se conectara por completo.

Y en un destello de fuego Alastor salió, sacudiéndose la ceniza con una mueca mientras miraba a su alrededor en una rápida y eficiente inspección de su entorno. "Moviste la plataforma del pájaro medio pie y agregaste otra pila de libros".

Inclinando su cabeza en reconocimiento, Dumbledore miró al hombre. "¿Cuál parece ser el problema, Alastor?"

"Tengo un montón de idiotas de sangre pura que han estado causando problemas. Torturar y asesinar familias enteras y grupos de muggles mecanografían los problemas", dijo Moody con un ceño sombrío. "Han estado sobornando a la gente para mantenerlo tapado hasta esta noche".

"¿Decidieron salir a la luz pública?" Dumbledore preguntó, frunciendo el ceño pesadamente debajo de su barba.

"Escogieron la pelea equivocada", corrigió Alastor el hombre con una sonrisa ligeramente sádica en su rostro.

"Supongo, entonces, ¿el estatuto de secreto no fue violado?" Dumbledore notó.

"Oh, lo fue", dijo Alastor en desacuerdo rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza, "pero los bastardos lo prepararon lo suficientemente inteligente. Echaron amuletos repelentes de Muggles en las puertas y ventanas para que ninguno pudiera correr. No, eso no es por qué dije que escogieron la pelea equivocada".

"Entonces, ¿por qué, ora, dime, mantenme tan suspenso?" Dumbledore preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

"Porque es bueno ser el que tiene las respuestas para un cambio", respondió Alastor antes de sentarse en su asiento. "Parece que hay un nuevo jugador. Wizard, que se llama 'Storm Chaser'. Estaba tomando un trago en un bar muggle cuando esos idiotas irrumpieron, tratando de matar a todos los que estaban a la vista".

"¿Y logró contenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen los aurores?" Dumbledore dijo, levantando las cejas. "Notable."

"¿Esperar?" Alastor respondió, mirando a Dumbledore antes de soltar una carcajada. "No duraron medio minuto, Albus. Los rompió en pedazos".

"... ¿Perdón?" Dumbledore dijo, su vaso casi cayendo.

"Cuando llegamos, fue a un montón de partes de cadáveres", dijo Alastor. "Con los muggles asustados fuera de sus mentes y un solo mago, sentado tranquilo como usted podría ser. Y la sangrienta mejilla del bastardo. ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que dijo?"

"¿Qué?" Dumbledore preguntó, aun tambaleándose por la explicación.

"'Llegas tarde.' Él nos dice que todos estamos atrasados con todas las cosas sangrientas, "dijo Alastor sacudiendo la cabeza.

"... Ya veo", dijo Dumbledore en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, mirando a Alastor con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. "Entonces, ¿viniste aquí a, qué, me convences de intentar y prestarle apoyo en su juicio?"

Entonces Alastor se echó a reír, riendo mientras señalaba con el dedo a Dumbledore.

"¿Qué, exactamente, es tan divertido, Alastor?" Dumbledore lo demandó después de dejar que el hombre se riera.

"¿Qué juicio? ¡No teníamos nada para retenerlo! ¡Todo decía que actuó en defensa propia!" Alastor se rió. "Lanzaron los primeros hechizos, irrumpieron por las puertas, y ya habían comenzado a maldecir a la gente al azar. Lo único que hizo fue defenderse".

"Pero, ¿sus hechizos...?" Dumbledore habló antes de sonrojarse culpable por la implicación que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Me ofreció su varita y me dejó Priori Incantos. Lo peor fue una sola maldición explosiva. Solo una normal, aunque poderosa". Alastor dijo simplemente.

"¿Entonces como…?"

"Cerca de lo que puedo decir, comenzó lanzando un poco de whisky al encargado, Antonin Dolohov por lo que podemos ver, lo siguió con un simple incendio que lo prendió fuego. Mientras estaban maldiciendo a los muggles o tratando de lidiar con el fuego, desterró a todos los muebles y vidrios que tenía cerca y luego les disparó las maldiciones explosivas".

Dumbledore hizo una mueca ante la imagen sangrienta que le trajo recuerdos de las cosas que había visto durante la segunda de las grandes guerras muggle. "Ya veo... y eso... ¿los sometió?"

La sonrisa salvaje en la cara de Moody disparó esa esperanza inmediatamente. "No. El bastardo convocó a todas esas pequeñas piezas explosivas y las animó en algo que terminó desgarrándolas".

"Yo... veo", dijo Dumbledore con inquietud. "¿Tú... apruebas sus acciones, Alastor?"

"Me hizo ver lo que ha estado sucediendo, que este no era el primero, Albus. Esto no era ni cerca del primero, y han estado sucediendo cada vez más. Alguien ha estado construyendo algo, Albus, y los están iniciando en muggles a sangre y listos para ir".

"¿Cuántos, Alastor?" Dumbledore preguntó en voz baja mientras miraba a su amigo.

"Demasiados, Albus", dijo Moody seriamente. "Demasiados y enterrados en los archivos programados para su destrucción a fin de año".

"Ya veo", dijo Dumbledore mientras suspiraba y se desplomaba en su silla. "Entonces, va a volver a empezar nuevamente".

"Albus, ¿no me estabas escuchando? Ya ha comenzado de nuevo", dijo Alastor. "Pero este Storm Chaser... lo que les hizo a ellos, va a poner en juego las cosas para quien hizo esto. Se fue sin rasguñar, y él no es usted. No podrán dejar eso en pie. Y cuanto más pelee, y cuantos más derriba, más difícil será para quien esté detrás de esto seguir reclutando. Es muy diferente hablar de hacerle algo a un muggle que no puede defenderse. Otra cosa es tener que luchar con alguien que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para haber asesinado a un pequeño grupo".

"Asumiendo, sin embargo, las noticias se resuelven", señaló Dumbledore. "Si no hubiera sobrevivientes..."

"Oh, nunca dije que no hubiera sobrevivientes", dijo simplemente Alastor. "Estoy seguro de que dejó ir a uno solo para enviar el mensaje".

"Estás bastante satisfecho con esto", dijo Albus en voz baja con un toque de desaprobación. "¿No temes la escalada en respuesta a esto?"

"Si crees que la escalada no era inevitable con un grupo como este, te has vuelto loco", respondió Alastor. "¿O no aprendiste nada de cómo comenzó la marioneta muggle de Grindelwald?"

Dumbledore se negó a ceder ante la acusación. "¿Qué esperas que haga, Alastor? Sobre todas las demás cosas, soy un maestro. Educo. No soy un guerrero. Lucha solo como el último recurso".

"Y si tu último recurso hubiera sido antes, ¿Cuántas personas más habrían estado todavía con vida?" Alastor dijo intencionadamente.

La mirada que Dumbledore le dio estuvo menos que complacida. "Y de nuevo, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"Deje que el guerrero haga lo que debe hacerse", declaró simplemente Alastor. "No trates de sermonearlo, no trates de hablar con él. Tuviste la oportunidad de salvar a estos hombres y mujeres".

"Eran mis alumnos, Alastor. ¿Esperas que simplemente me quede parado y los deje morir?" Dumbledore exigió.

"Si nunca aprendieron lo que enseñaste, ¿lo fueron realmente?" Alastor señaló.

"Incluso si ellos no me vieron de esa manera, así es como los veo", dijo Dumbledore al encontrarse desafiantemente con los ojos de Alastor.

"¿Y cuánta sangre tendrán que derramar antes de que sea suficiente para que te laves las manos?" Preguntó Alastor antes de negar con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. "Han abandonado estos pasillos, Albus. Se han convertido en hombres y mujeres. Han hecho su elección. Son ellos los que tienen que lidiar con las repercusiones".

"¿Qué clase de maestro seré si no hago nada?"

"El tipo que entiende que la vida es un maestro más severo y verdadero de lo que nunca podremos ser", dijo Alastor simplemente mientras regresaba al fuego. "Uno que puede y quiere terminar con nosotros por no prestar atención a sus lecciones.

"Ahora, alguien ha venido para mostrarles que la lección que aprendieron sobre el poder y el miedo es doble en ambos sentidos", continuó mientras arrojaba el polvo flu en la chimenea. "Aquellos que lo usan, se deleitan y buscan el poder de él pueden y serán reducidos por él cuando lo han llevado demasiado lejos".

Y luego, en un destello de llama esmeralda, Alastor Moody se había ido, y Albus Dumbledore se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

-ooo-

Harry suspiró mientras en silencio comía la comida que se extendía frente a él. Había obtenido un poco de dinero decente por las joyas que había robado de los cadáveres proto-mortíferos en varias casas de empeño. Más que suficiente para una estancia decente y unas pocas comidas en un agradable lugar muggle en la Escocia rural, no muy lejos de Hogsmeade.

Después de una noche menos que placentera, llena de preocupaciones, dando vueltas y revueltas, se había despertado, había comido y luego había dado un brinco hasta que logró llegar a la choza de Gaunt. Con algunos rápidos hechizos, una hiedra reptante se hinchó y luego rasgó cuidadosamente el sótano de la casa hasta que encontró el anillo enterrado profundamente en el sótano. Estaba bastante seguro del hallazgo, ya que la hiedra se estaba secando rápidamente, incluso cuando sacó el anillo de nuevo, hasta que se desmoronó en polvo justo cuando llegó a unos diez pies de Harry.

"Bueno, eso fue ciertamente impresionante", Harry murmuró un poco y miró el anillo con cautela.

El anillo era, honestamente, el más peligroso de los horucruxes, aunque no por la razón que Riddle había intentado. Rápidamente creó una piedra cercana en una caja y cuidadosamente, sin tocarla, cerró el anillo dentro de ella. Luego caminó hacia uno de los árboles y comenzó una sutil transfiguración.

No fue su fuerte para decir lo menos, pero aún fue capaz de abrir un nudo en el árbol y con cuidado insertó el recipiente de piedra en él. Eso echaría a Riddle de su juego si venía a verificar el estado de su anillo. Y la piedra debería proteger al árbol de la maldición que se marchita mientras reunía el veneno de basilisco necesario para destruirlo.

Él ya tenía planes de cómo lidiar con el medallón. Sin embargo, esa y la diadema eran las únicas que realmente sabía dónde encontrarlas. El diario y la taza estaban en algún lugar en posesión de Voldemort. Sin ellos, necesitaría otra forma de lidiar con el mismo Voldemort.

Una sonrisa ligeramente malvada se curvó sobre sus labios mientras pensaba en ello.

Era una vergüenza horrible y horrible que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo investigando y fantaseando sobre cómo lidiar con magos lo bastante necios como para condenarse al limbo eterno por la prolongación de su tiempo en la Tierra.

Sin embargo, había sido un día productivo, en general, lo que lo trajo de vuelta a su pequeña posada y una agradable cena caliente. Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de morder la agradable comida, lo invitaron a ver a Fenrir Greyback entrar en la posada y caminar hacia el bar. Y una pareja en particular, una con sus hijos pequeños, no parecía particularmente feliz de verlo.

Les dirigió una sonrisa burlona, dientes ásperos, casi irregulares, manchados y amarillentos, oscuros y depredadores. A su vez, movieron sus cuerpos frente a sus hijos. Luego, cuando Fenrir pidió una pinta, se levantaron, dejaron dinero sobre la mesa y salieron.

Harry miró a Fenrir por el rabillo del ojo mientras continuaba comiendo su comida. El hombre lobo no parecía tener prisa, bebiendo una pinta y luego otra con una sonrisa. Solo sabía lo que buscaba y dejaba que Harry mirara la forma en que miraba por la ventana, observando el lento descenso del sol.

Cuando llegó el momento, pagó su cuenta y tranquilamente salió caminando.

Harry tranquilamente terminó el último bocado de su comida y luego se movió hacia la puerta.

"¿Discúlpeme señor?" el camarero llamó, visiblemente nervioso. "Es posible que desee dirigirse a su habitación por la noche. Hemos tenido... ataques de perros salvajes por la noche. Lo mejor es estar a salvo".

"Aprecio la preocupación", dijo Harry con una sonrisa, "pero, me encuentro en la necesidad de mi constitución, y estoy seguro de que cualquier perro que encuentre será enviado, con la cola entre las piernas".

"Señor..." el camarero intentó de nuevo solo que Harry ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Podía ver a Fenrir a lo lejos, tomando su tiempo sin prisas. Un simple hechizo de silenciamiento en una dirección y luego un hechizo de enmascaramiento de olor y estaba caminando detrás de él.

No les tomó mucho tiempo alejarse de las casas y las carreteras, Fenrir aparentemente estaba mucho más cómodo lejos de la civilización. Desafortunadamente para él, aunque no era su preferencia, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a ella también. Mientras avanzaban, los hechizos se disparaban silenciosamente sobre las piedras y la tierra.

Grandes jaguares de piedra comenzaron a acechar a través del frío páramo al costado de Harry mientras debajo de la tierra cavaban las alimañas y lo seguían en número creciente.

Algo que la gente olvidó cuando se enfrentan a los hombres lobo. Sí, su piel era mágicamente resistente. Esa resistencia significaba que elementos como aturdidores y varias otras magias lanzadas sobre ellos simplemente no los afectaban de manera significativa. Eso no significaba que fueran resistentes a las creaciones de piedra animada, tierra y metal golpeándolos en pulpas ensangrentadas.

Que hayan sanado de nuevo sin un rasguño, siempre y cuando no usas plata, por lo general lo hace más fácil.

Entonces, lo siguió, hasta que pudo verlo esperando algo, comenzando a caminar lentamente alrededor del aire vacío frente a él. Un pupilo de algún tipo entonces. Entonces, la familia de antes no era tan tonta como para pensar que Greyback estaba allí para intimidarlos.

Harry observó mientras lanzaba una serie de hechizos rápidos sobre los árboles cercanos, provocando que sus troncos cambiaran a una apariencia de caras horripilantes y hambrientas mientras sus raíces se retorcían y pulsaban ligeramente. Un hechizo suavizador los hacía flexibles, mientras que una mancha de transfiguración les daba el aspecto de un hombre inquieto. El encantamiento de animación estaba limitando sus acciones a las raíces por el momento, añadiendo a la sutil maldad de la atmósfera y manteniendo el hechizo activo.

Fue entonces cuando Harry pudo ver que sucedía, y tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado con la habilidad que empleaba Greyback ya que casi simultáneamente rompió las barreras de protección y estableció una sala de antiagregación.

Y parecía haber cronometrado sus acciones casi a la perfección. "¡Cerditos, cerditos, creo que me dejaré entrar!"

Casi tan pronto como terminó su declaración, el cambio comenzó a sobrepasar al mago mientras su cuerpo cambiaba y se distorsionaba en su creciente forma de altramuz.

"Personalmente", dijo Harry, atrayendo la atención transformante del hombre lobo, "creo que esto es más pequeño que los tres cerditos".

Entonces, una piedra desterrada restalló a Greyback justo en su hocico en crecimiento, haciendo que el hombre lobo soltara un quejido de dolor e ira.

"Y me siento como el cazador".

Greyback ya estaba arremetiendo contra él, moviéndose con la velocidad y el poder que lo habían hecho temible como uno de los combatientes más peligrosos de la segunda guerra mágica. Harry casi había olvidado ese hecho ya que apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar un hechizo explosivo entre ellos, enviando tierra y piedra en un rocío a la gran bestia. Hizo poco más que detener al monstruo mientras se volvía brillante y funesto con sus ojos azules y soltaba un desafiante aullido.

"Sí, sí, lo sé", declaró Harry suavemente mientras mantenía su varita lista. "Los hombres lobo son fuertes y resistentes a la mayoría de los ataques de magia sobre ellos".

Fue entonces cuando una de las wyrms que creó anteriormente explotó de la tierra y cayó sobre el muslo del hombre lobo.

Ignorando el creciente bramido, Harry miró a Greyback y notó, "Lo que no son, sin embargo, es inmune a la piedra y la tierra y una variedad de otras cosas dadas la forma, el propósito y el poder".

Con un gesto enojado de una mano, Greyback se estrelló contra la cabeza del wyrm, reduciéndolo a nada más que a tierra caída y suelta. Solo para que otro wyrms salte y agarre su brazo. Con otro aullido, se movió para aplastar a la creación ofensiva solo para ser tirado al suelo cuando uno de los jaguares de piedra se precipitó hacia adelante y se golpeó contra el estómago, con los dientes y las garras rasgando cualquier trozo de carne que pudiera.

Aun así, Greyback no era tan fácil de derrotar. Con otro aullido logró arrojar el jaguar de piedra a un lado y luego estrelló el wyrm de tierra en él hasta que se derrumbó, liberando su brazo. En un borrón de movimiento, se lanzó hacia adelante y se estrelló contra Harry, presionando victoriosamente el brazo levantado reflexivamente frente a su boca.

Solo que no podía sentir la tela rasgándose y la carne cediendo debajo de su boca cuando la tela se sostenía con facilidad contra sus dientes. Negándose a permitirle a Greyback más ventajas, Harry envía una fuerte maldición cortante directamente a la ingle del hombre lobo. Mientras soltaba el brazo de Harry por reflejo, la otra mano de Harry atacó y se estrelló contra su garganta, reduciendo el aullido a un jadeo gorgoteante para respirar.

Mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, Greyback levantó una mano con garras, listo para atravesar la cara de Harry, solo para encontrar una erupción de raíces agarrándose de sus brazos y cuello, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Tiró de su espalda y de repente encontró otro par de jaguares de piedra que se abalanzaban sobre cada uno de sus brazos y luego enterraban sus dientes en sus hombros, justo encima de sus axilas. Sus piernas fueron atrapadas por más wyrms, mordiéndole los tobillos y las rodillas, tratando de aplastar las articulaciones y los ligamentos de sus fauces.

Greyback aulló de nuevo.

Empujándose, Harry sacudió su brazo y estudió su manga aún intacta antes de suspirar de alivio, "Bueno, gracias al maldito Merlín por los encantos irrompibles".

Negando con la cabeza, se puso de pie, estirándose un poco mientras veía a Greyback luchando bajo las pesadas formas que lo mantenían abajo. El hombre lobo estaba ensangrentado y visiblemente herido mientras gruñía debajo de las criaturas de piedra y tierra animadas. Podría ser capturado, pero no iba a dejar de intentar desgarrar a Harry miembro por miembro por sus acciones.

"Sí, sí, eres el gran lobo malo", dijo Harry con un resoplido mientras conjuraba un periódico enrollado y golpeaba a Greyback en su hocico aún roto. "Ahora, tranquilo. El buen hombre está lo suficientemente aterrado como está".

Y luego Harry miró al tembloroso padre de la familia que había notado antes, apenas capaz de sostener su varita mientras miraba con incredulidad lo que veía.

"Yo-es... ¿es eso, G-greyback...?" El hombre apenas fue capaz de unir sus palabras mientras miraba tembloroso al hombre lobo que luchaba por liberarse.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry mientras daba otro golpe en el hocico cuando el hombre lobo giró sus mandíbulas en dirección a Harry. "Asqueroso es él. Lo vio y la forma en que miraba con lascivia y pensó que sería mejor si lo seguí y descubrí lo que estaba tramando. Sin embargo, dadas sus preferencias, no fue difícil de ver".

"¿Preferencias?" el mago repitió.

"Convierta a los niños, probablemente mate a los padres", dijo Harry con calma. "Probablemente tenga problemas para transportarlo a las autoridades".

"¿P-problema?" el mago preguntó mientras su terror comenzaba a regresar.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Harry simplemente. "Puedo garantizarle a su familia que no tendrá mucho de qué preocuparse. ¿Por qué no regresa y recupera sus protecciones? Me encargaré de esta basura".

"Yo... ¿Quién... quién eres?" el asistente preguntó.

"Oh, voy por el Storm Chaser", dijo Harry fácilmente antes de gesticular con su varita cuando sus creaciones comenzaron a arrastrar al hombre lobo de distancia. "¿Te importa si llevo tu árbol conmigo? Parece una pena separarlos en este punto".

"… Adelante." el mago estuvo de acuerdo tontamente.

"Muy bien", asintió Harry con un movimiento de cabeza antes de mirar hacia atrás significativamente hacia la casa del hombre. "Aunque... ¿familia? ¿Wards?"

"¡Ah bien!" el hombre dijo con un rápido asentimiento antes de dudar un momento. "Yo... Gracias, señor".

"Feliz de ayudar", dijo Harry alegremente antes de volver a golpear a Greyback en la nariz cuando intentaba romper algo que se acercara lo suficiente a su boca.

Harry hizo que el hombre lobo se arrastrara a una distancia conveniente antes de que finalmente encontrara un estanque bastante grande.

"Bueno, Greyback, me temo que aquí es donde nos separamos", dijo Harry con calma mientras miraba al hombre lobo que aún luchaba. "Estoy seguro de que la parte humana de ti está pensando que vas a encontrar una manera de superar esto y luego venir a buscarme".

Hizo una pausa entonces y luego miró fríamente al hombre, "No lo harás. Si bien el fuego y la plata son las formas más obvias de matar a un hombre lobo, no son los únicos".

El hombre lobo comenzó a luchar con más violencia ante las palabras de Harry, pero las bestias de piedra que lo sostenían se negaron a soltarlo cuando comenzaron a arrastrarlo hasta el borde del estanque. "Y un perro mestizo como tú debería haberse ahogado y acabado hace mucho tiempo".

Los ojos de la bestia se abrieron de par en par y aulló cuando sintió su cuerpo tirado en el agua, sus raíces se retiraron. Harry, sin embargo, miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre lobo cuando atraparon a Greyback bajo el agua oscura y negra. Observó cómo la forma se detenía por completo después de crecer, luchando.

Esperó allí con cara de piedra y paciente mientras las construcciones animadas lo llevaban todo el camino hasta la parte más profunda del estanque y lo mantenían allí. Esperó, viendo como las burbujas estallaban un buen número de minutos después. Pasaron solo otros veinte minutos después de que finalmente él asintió con la cabeza, se dio vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Los hechizos de animación se liberarían justo antes del amanecer, permitiendo que el cuerpo flote hasta la superficie y se encuentre. Por el resto de la noche mantendrían a Greyback en su tumba temporal y acuosa. Y tanto el mundo mágico como el mágico dormirían un poco más seguros por eso.

-ooo-

Cygnus Black frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras golpeaba ligeramente un galeón sobre la mesa de piedra que tenía enfrente, en tranquila contemplación en la taberna donde se acomodaba. Lo levantó, luego lo atrapó entre sus dedos y lo giró sobre sus nudillos. Luego volvió a golpearlo sobre la mesa frente a él.

"Veo que aún no has logrado controlar ese hábito tuyo, Cygnus," notó una voz calmada mientras un distinguido caballero con cabello negro salvaje y ligeramente grisáceo y ojos color avellana afirmaba con calma.

"Tío Charlus", afirmó Cygnus asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba a su tío.

"¿Supongo que hay una buena razón por la que deseabas hablar conmigo?" Charlus declaró mientras arqueaba una ceja hacia el hombre mientras se deslizaba en su asiento frente al hombre frente a él. "¿Especialmente con tanta urgencia?"

"... ¿Has oído sobre lo que sucedió en el pub muggle con el grupo que incluía al heredero Lestrange?" Cygnus declaró con una franqueza no característica.

"Negocio terrible", declaró Charlus sin una onza de convicción.

"Bellatrix estaba allí". Cygnus continuó como si Charlus realmente no hubiera hablado.

"¡Oh! No había tomado a esa chica en particular por tener ese tipo de sentido para tratar con esos idiotas". Charlus dijo con un bufido y una sacudida de su cabeza.

"Ella estaba allí con Rodolphus Lestrange", dijo Cygnus simplemente mientras bajaba la moneda de su galeón con un golpecito puntiagudo. "Ella lo vio morir delante de ella".

"Ah", Charlus frunció el ceño un poco mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y miraba a su sobrino cuidadosamente. "Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que deseas de mí?"

"Ella me mostró el recuerdo de lo que sucedió", afirmó simplemente Cygnus. "El asistente responsable era un Potter".

Esa información hizo que Charlus arqueara una ceja y frunciera el ceño levemente. "Oh, no estoy seguro de entender lo que dices".

"El asistente responsable los cortó a todos en cuestión de minutos", afirmó Cygnus con firmeza. "Era tranquilo, brutal, eficiente y definitivamente un Potter".

Hubo una pausa cuando Cygnus dejó que eso se asimilara antes de volver a hablar: "Y él no era un Potter que reconocí, y se identificó a sí mismo como un mestizo".

Charlus frunció el ceño de nuevo, "No hay ningún mestizo de Potter actual".

"Tampoco había algo que no creyera que sabía, no hasta que vi su memoria", insistió Cygnus. "Era visiblemente un Potter. Pero sus ojos eran de un tono verde con el que no estoy familiarizado".

"¿Único?" Preguntó Charlus frunciendo el ceño.

"Visiblemente tan. Era joven, de 20 años, creo, gafas, cabello clásico de Potter, rasgos definidos de Potter, más ligero de constitución pero no demasiado. Usé lo que creo que era una varita mágica".

"Es raro", señaló Charlus con el ceño fruncido. "¿Has intentado consultar con Ollivander para ver si ha vendido uno a alguien que coincida con su descripción?"

"Sí", dijo Cygnus con un movimiento de cabeza. "No lo ha hecho. Pero sí mencionó un hecho curioso. Una de sus varitas, una acebo con un núcleo de plumas de fénix, reaccionó de manera peculiar hace unos días, no demasiado antes de que ocurriera el ataque".

"¿Curioso de qué manera?" Preguntó Charlus frunciendo el ceño.

"No quiso decir", admitió Cygnus con el ceño fruncido. "Solo me aseguré de decir que fue muy peculiar e inesperado".

"Malditos Ollivanders y sus acertijos", dijo Charlus con el ceño fruncido. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que esperabas de mí? ¿Confirmación sobre quién es él?"

"Eso y esperando que tengas una pista de lo que él sabe y sus motivaciones", afirmó Cygnus. "Permitió que Bellatrix viviera, para dar un mensaje a los Caballeros de Walpurgis".

"¿Un mensaje?" Preguntó Charlus con una ceja arqueada, antes de sonreír levemente. "Eso debe haber dejado a la chica emocionada".

"Se ha enamorado de él", dijo ásperamente Cygnus. "Por eso esperaba que supieras algo sobre él, cualquier cosa. Va a ser bastante difícil lidiar con las repercusiones de su decisión de buscar un mestizo. Sé que va a ser particularmente difícil lidiar con Walburga".

"Me lo imagino", estuvo de acuerdo Charlus, antes de sonreír suavemente. "Por supuesto, ahora me gustaría ver cómo reaccionaría este medio sangre Potter al conocerla".

"Ella sigue siendo mi hermana", dijo Cygnus frunciendo el ceño. "Ella es solo..."

"¿Una arpía insufrible?" Charlus sugirió. "Me compadezco del pobre Sirius y Regulus".

"Sí, bueno..." Cygnus suspiró un poco mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. "Si este Potter continúa haciendo olas, va a crear un tercer lado de las cosas simplemente actuando como es, y desarrollando seguidores propios".

"¿Un tercer lado de las cosas?" Preguntó Charlus con una ceja arqueándose y luego frunció el ceño. "... Cygnus, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Cygnus miró a Charlus por un momento, como si sopesara una decisión en su mente, antes de hablar. "¿Conocen la creciente... confianza de ciertas... personas de ideas afines?"

"Te refieres a los puristas de sangre como a tu familia". Charlus dijo sin rodeos.

Cygnus frunció el ceño antes de continuar, "Sí, bueno, ha habido... un Organizador de ellos. Un grupo llamado los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Ellos fueron los que estuvieron detrás del ataque esa noche".

Charlus frunció el ceño un poco mientras miraba a Cygnus con ojo crítico, "No me estás diciendo esto porque son un grupo de matones tontos y violentos. Hay algo más que eso, no está allí".

"Su líder, su Señor, es demasiado ambicioso, demasiado carismático y determinado para eso", explicó Cygnus. "Él los ha estado entrenando. Los ha estado ensangrentando contra las familias muggle, usándolos para perfeccionar sus maestrías de las Artes Oscuras. Las verdaderas Artes Oscuras".

El clic en la mente de Charlus era casi audible cuando hizo la conexión de lo que Cygnus aludía, "... Estás hablando de una rebelión. No... estás hablando del surgimiento de un nuevo Señor Oscuro".

Cygnus simplemente asintió con la cabeza, "Alguien cuya causa teníamos, hasta que esto sucedió, fue casi unánime en apoyo de. La eliminación de la mancha de sangre sucia y el sometimiento de los muggles".

"... ¿Y qué te hace estar seguro de que será la guerra?"

"Porque el mensaje que le dieron a Bellatrix fue: 'Dile a Tom Riddle que su guerra no será tan fácil como él pensaba'", afirmó simplemente Cygnus. "Este Potter sabe algo".

Charlus miró a los ojos de Cygnus durante un largo momento, antes de fruncir el ceño. "Él te asusta".

"Si él es verdaderamente un mestizo, me aterra", admitió Cygnus en voz baja. "No viste lo que vi, tío Charlus. Él los mató. Sin vacilación, los cortó como lo habrían cortado a él y a todos los demás en ese pub. Solo que sin una pizca de malicia o incluso una sospecha de las Artes Oscuras. Ni siquiera intentó tomarlas con vida o aturdirlas".

"Luego está tu segunda pista", dijo Charlus simplemente y en voz baja. "Es un veterano de guerra. La mayoría de ellos están ahora retirados, pero los que vieron suficiente acción contra las fuerzas de Grindelwald... Los veteranos de la acción pesada no se vuelven así sin evitar cosas como la vacilación".

"No puede uno de la guerra contra Grindelwald. Es demasiado joven". Cygnus insistió.

"Entonces él es de una guerra en el extranjero", insistió Charlus. "Tal vez en esa pesadilla en Vietnam donde los Frenchies siguieron convenciendo a cualquiera que pudieran ensuciarse las manos para que pudieran mantenerlos limpios. Merlín sabe que fueron lo suficientemente libres con él en los coloniales, aunque las compulsiones vietnamitas sobre sus reporteros fueron desagradables, un poco de trabajo".

"Si él sobrevive y mantiene su pequeña racha... no se parará por la forma en que el Ministerio y Dumbledore se acercarán a ella", dijo en voz baja Cygnus. "Y atraerá a personas que de otro modo se hubieran quedado en la cerca".

"Una guerra civil de tres vías", dijo Charlus con una mueca de disgusto.

"Uno de los cuales necesito tener una charla con este desconocido antes de saber dónde resistirán mi familia y yo", coincidió Cygnus.

"... Y sabes que querré saber cómo un Potter logró pasar por mis narices", dijo Charlus frunciendo el ceño. "Entonces quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo".

"¿Por qué crees que soy tan dolorosamente honesto sobre las cosas, tío?" Cygnus respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

"Me lo estaba preguntando", murmuró Charlus agriamente.

"¿Está de acuerdo entonces?" Preguntó Cygnus.

"Bien, te ayudaré en tu pequeña búsqueda", acordó Charlus, "pero solo para ayudarte a encontrarlo para que ambos podamos hablar con él".

"Convenido."


	3. Capitulo 03

**Nota:** Esta historia es en memoria de **Chilord** , es su historia yo solo la traduje.

 **Capítulo 3**

Harry se detuvo frente a un acantilado familiar, mirando hacia el salvaje y enojado océano que luchaba, desesperadamente para arañar la piedra dentada que desafiaba su furia. Había estado aquí antes, una vez con Albus Dumbledore cuando habían reclamado el medallón falso. Otra vez había sido rendir homenaje a la última cantidad de tiempo que había pasado con el hombre.

El último, había sido poner fin al infierno que Voldemort había dejado para destruir a cualquiera que molestara este lugar de descanso en particular. A pesar de su genialidad, la arrogancia y la estrechez de miras de Voldemort siempre le habían dejado muchas oportunidades para eludir sus planes con un poco de pensamiento creativo. Tenía protecciones contra todas las formas de transporte mágico, como la aparición, aunque había ignorado al elfo doméstico.

Otro ejemplo ha sido su sellado de la entrada para requerir un sacrificio de sangre, pensando que debilitaría a cualquiera que se diera por vencido. Luego había estado el barco encantado. Y el inferni.

Tristemente, había habido una solución aún más obvia que el mismo Harry no había descubierto hasta años después. Un poco de excavación mágica y, en lugar de hacer su entrada desde el lado del océano del acantilado, se podría formar un túnel que lleva directamente a la cueva de espera. La última vez que lo había hecho, había hecho un punto para simplemente convertir la mayor parte de la roca en lava e incinerar o enterrar al inferni en un lago de repente tapado del que no podían escapar.

Esta vez, estaba siendo un poco más creativo.

Cuando entró en la cueva desde su túnel, la piedra ya había crecido y conducía a la pequeña isla en el centro de la cueva.

Solo que descubrió que aparentemente había llegado pronto, muy temprano.

No había medallón, no había encantamientos, y no había ningún inferni.

"Bueno, maldito", notó Harry con un ceño fruncido y un suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Esto sin duda complica las cosas."

Tocando su labio inferior pensativo con su varita, comenzó a mirar alrededor de la cueva. Originalmente había planeado crear un pequeño ejército de gárgolas para mantener ocupado al inferni, y luego lo destruyó mientras extraía la poción con una simple bomba. Ahora, sin embargo…

"Bueno, ya que Tom no lo está usando..."

Harry de repente sonrió maliciosamente cuando casi se dio por vencido en su primer impulso de colapsar la entrada a la cueva y dejar a Voldemort frustrado de esa manera.

Pero eso a su vez significaría que el señor oscuro miraría a otra parte para esconder el medallón. En cambio, tuvo la oportunidad de preparar su propio conjunto de trampas y trucos. Él solo tendría que tener cuidado al respecto.

Demasiada magia obvia dejaría a Voldemort sabiendo que la ubicación ya estaba comprometida.

Así que se dirigió a la parte posterior de la cueva, a la parte más alejada de la entrada, y comenzó su trabajo. La superficie de la piedra fue cuidadosamente cortada, luego la piedra debajo se separó en piedra cuadrada. Cada una de las piedras se rompió, antes de que los encantamientos de animación estuvieran atados a ella, transformándola en una criatura humanoide de roca brutal y dentada, que luego podría caminar de regreso al hueco de la pared, y reconfigurarse en la apariencia de bloques de piedra se formaron a partir de.

La cara de la pared que había recortado se pegó a la capa más cercana de las creaciones animadas, lo que les permitió devolver la pared a su estado anterior, tallado naturalmente.

Permanecerían inertes y no reaccionarían hasta que llegara un mago que no era Harry y luego se hubiera marchado por un buen tiempo, o el mismo Harry los hubiera activado. Una vez que otro mago había ido y venido, se activaban, enviando una señal a Harry, antes de barrer la cueva y el lago de cualquier inferni. Una vez que las construcciones de muertos vivientes habían sido destruidas y tratadas, volverían a su muro y reanudarían su vigilia.

Sería de esperar que fuera un pedacito de magia lo suficientemente pequeño y no se estableciera como un pupilo, por lo que Voldemort no se percataría de ello.

Una vez hecho esto, Harry salió de la cueva a través de su túnel, restaurando el techo de la cueva a su condición anterior, por un buen metro y medio. El resto de la cueva la dejó en su lugar y con calma escondió la entrada debajo de una piedra particularmente pesada y gastada. Era un lugar lo suficientemente aislado como para dudar de que alguien pudiera quitar la roca en el corto plazo.

-ooo-

Durante todos sus diez años, Sirius Black había aprendido a leer los estados de ánimo de su familia.

Fue una necesidad para su propio bienestar. Los Black no eran, después de todo, conocidos por su gran estabilidad mental. Mientras que su madre era quizás la más notoria de su familia, los Black eran conocidos por su temperamento desencadenante. Más de una vez en su vida tuvo que eludir las maldiciones porque una de las generaciones anteriores cayó en un ataque de ira. Si bien ninguno de los miembros del clan fue por maldiciones letales, Sirius había aprendido rápidamente que había destinos mucho peores que la muerte.

O, al menos, mucho más extraño. La más leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en el último castigo de Madre sobre él, uno que había tenido que cancelar temprano. ¿Quién sabía que un perro podría lamer el suyo?

"¡Por este medio, ordeno esta reunión de la Casa de los Black más antigua y noble!"

Sirius se sacudió de los recuerdos de ser la mascota de la familia y trajo su atención a la reunión. Mi padre estaba a cargo, en el centro de la biblioteca, con la mano en un pensadero. El tío Cygnus estaba parado en el lado opuesto del pensadero; la expresión de su rostro era una que nunca había visto en ninguno de sus parientes: miedo. Por un momento, Sirius se preguntó si el tío Cygnus había hecho algo para que lo echaran, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión: si el tío Cygnus fuera expulsado, no estaría cerca de la reunión.

Un juego de sillas rodeaba el centro de la biblioteca, cada uno de los adultos sentados cómodamente. El abuelo Arcturus se sentó a un lado, una taza de té en sus manos, sus ojos oscuros brillando, viendo si el Padre estaba a la altura de las expectativas. El abuelo Pollux y la tía abuela Casiopea miraron con una curiosidad no disimulada y se preguntaron qué haría papá. Mamá se sentó en su silla favorita de respaldo alto, su habitual mirada de desdén moldeó su rostro. El tío Alphard, en comparación, parecía relajado y despreocupado, fumando tranquilamente su pipa.

Fue luego cuando miró hacia el borde de la habitación. Allí, sus hermanos y primos esperaban, sentados en silencio e intencionalmente con la cara inexpresiva que podían, aunque Regulus todavía tenía dificultades para mantenerse quieto demasiado tiempo. Los niños deben ser vistos y no escuchados, especialmente en la familia Black. Con un breve suspiro de decepción, se acercó y se unió a ellos.

Su padre tomó una respiración profunda. "Cygnus de la Antigua y Noble casa Black ha pedido esta reunión, para solicitar una revisión de una decisión que ha tomado la Cámara en apoyo de una... empresa comercial". Su rostro se levantó para encontrarse con el resto de la casa, proyectando sus facciones a la luz del gas.

"El año pasado, después de un debate, se decidió que la Antigua y Noble Casa Black debería dar apoyo material a la organización conocida como los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Los objetivos declarados de los Caballeros de Walpurgis parecían coincidir con los objetivos de la Casa Black. Sin embargo, Cygnus y Bellatrix han proporcionado información que afirman trae dudas a esa decisión".

El tío Cygnus asintió y se volvió para dirigirse al resto de los miembros de la familia Black. "Un grupo de jóvenes caballeros de Walpurgis viajó a un pub muggle cerca de la entrada al callejón Diagon hace unos días, para adquirir práctica en el combate anti-muggle. Bellatrix representó a la Cámara Black en ese esfuerzo, como un iniciado de la organización. Lo que ella encontró ha arrojado una nueva luz sobre todas las acciones de los Caballeros de Walpurgis".

Su madre se rió, engreída y burlona. "Sabemos sobre la masacre, Cygnus. ¡Seguro que la supervivencia de Bellatrix de esa masacre ilustra la superioridad de nuestra sangre!"

"¡Cállate en cosas de las que no sabes nada!" Cygnus gruñó; después de un momento, cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto hacia el pensador. "Si realmente quiere ver 'la superioridad de la sangre' en acción... de todos modos, vea sus resultados".

Su madre se burló. "¡Multa!" Ella se zambulló en el pensadero.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron ante la vista. Ya había visto la cara de su padre después de mirar ese recuerdo. Su madre no iba a ser feliz.

Cygnus miró a Alphard. "¿Quieres ver también?"

Alphard sonrió perezosamente y negó con la cabeza. "No necesito hacerlo". Echó un vistazo a los niños. "Ya he visto sus efectos".

"¿Alguien más?" Padre preguntó a la multitud. Sirius luchó contra el impulso de pedir permiso. Ahora no era el momento. Él le preguntaría a padre más tarde, en privado.

Ninguno de los otros tomó a papá con la oferta. Padre bajó la mirada hacia el pensador y se pasó los dedos por el cabello canoso. "Independientemente de lo que decida, tendremos problemas. He recibido un mensaje de Lord Voldemort para Bellatrix, pidiéndole disculpas por el comportamiento de Avery e invitándola a reunirse con los Caballeros. No soy tan tonto como para pensar que esto es simplemente un 'invitación'."

Bellatrix se puso rígida en su silla. Sirius la miró; Dromeda la había abrazado con comodidad.

Padre continuó. "Al mismo tiempo... hay esto... Storm Chaser. Se ha identificado a sí mismo como un mestizo".

"¿Un mestizo? ¡Bah!" La tía abuela Cassiopeia crepitó.

"¡Un mestizo que podría trapear el piso con toda la casa Black!" Padre miró a Cassiopeia, desafiándola a desafiar su liderazgo de House Black. "Calla las cosas que te niegas a aprender".

"Así que estamos entre dos poderosos Señores", opinó el tío Alphard. Sopló un anillo de humo en el aire. "¿Lores Oscuros?"

"Este Voldemort, sin duda", reconoció el padre. "Este Storm Chaser... lo dudo, pero eso no lo convierte en un problema menor". Miró a Alphard. "Fue evidente por nuestras comunicaciones con los Caballeros de Walpurgis que preferían una lenta escalada, para entrenar a nuestras jóvenes brujas y magos antes de imponer su voluntad sobre los mudborn". Sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no va a suceder ahora. He oído que varios hechiceros de sangre pura han desaparecido en los últimos días, probablemente víctimas del Stom Chaser. Una de las armas de los Caballeros, un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Grayback, fue hallada muerta esta mañana; él transfiguró un árbol y lo sostuvo bajo el agua con él".

El abuelo Arcturus parpadeó ante esta noticia. "Anoche hubo luna llena. Este Stom Chaser... mató a un hombre lobo... en luna llena... ¿sin fuego ni plata?" Él se estremeció. "¿En qué nos has metido, hijo?"

"No lo sé, padre", Orión miró a su padre, "pero nos veré fuera de eso".

En ese momento, mamá salió del pensadero. Ella se estabilizó en el pensadero y luego miró a papá.

"Mátalo." Madre tembló, ya sea con miedo o con rabia, Sirius no podía decirlo. "¡Mata esto... esta abominación ahora!"

Padre miró su cuadrado a los ojos. "No. ¡Soy Lord Black, y me escucharán!"

La madre reaccionó como si la abofetearan. ¡Padre nunca había puesto su rango en ella! Padre la miró y luego hizo un gesto hacia su silla. "Siéntate por favor."

Sirius miraba con asombro cuando Padre paseaba por el pensadero. Con cada momento podía ver el poder que ardía en sus ojos. Este ya no era el padre, el esposo intimidado. Este era Lord Black, la cabeza imperiosa de uno de los clanes mágicos más poderosos y antiguos.

Se preguntó si sería así algún día, cuando se convirtiera en Señor.

"A partir de este momento, debemos permanecer estrictamente neutrales. Si bien la disculpa de Lord Voldemort debe ser aceptada, también se acepta su invitación previa de Caballero Avery para que la Casa Black se divorcie de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Ningún miembro de la Cámara Black se unirá a los Caballeros de Walpurgis, ningún miembro de la Casa Black debe prestar asistencia material a los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Además, hasta nuevo aviso, no se producirán negociaciones matrimoniales entre la Casa Black y cualquier miembro conocido o aliado de los Caballeros". Miró a los miembros de su casa y finalmente se decidió por mamá. "La supervivencia de la casa está en juego. No me hagas descartarte por esto".

Madre gruñó, pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio.

El padre luego se volvió hacia el tío Cygnus. "Cygnus, tienes una pista sobre esto... ¿Storm Chaser?"

Cygnus asintió. "Es una pista imposible, pero es la única que tengo. Es un Potter, eso era obvio por las características del hombre. He hecho contacto con el tío Charlus, él no tiene idea de quién podría ser el hombre, pero él me está ayudando en la búsqueda. Afortunadamente, entre los dos, podemos encontrar al Storm Chaser".

"¿Y le deslizarás una espada en las costillas si lo encuentras?" Madre preguntó esperanzada, tal vez incluso un poco... ¿ansiosamente?

"Uno pensaría que querías ver a tu hermano muerto", dijo el padre. "Entender esto, y entender esto ahora. Nosotros somos neutrales. A menos que un lado o el combate de otros iniciados con la Casa Black, no estamos para elevar una varita contra uno y otro lado." Sus ojos oscuros se aburrieron en cada persona allí. "Sin embargo, que se sepa que, si cualquiera de los bandos desea iniciar un combate mortal con la Casa Black, estamos dispuestos a invertir todos nuestros considerables recursos contra esa parte". Apoyó una mano en el pensadero. "Así sea."

La familia se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo despedido; los otros miembros de la familia se arrastraron o salieron de la habitación. Después de un momento, solo papá y él permanecieron en la habitación, él sentado en su silla en el borde de la habitación, con Padre apoyado en el pensadero, parecía mucho más viejo de lo que Sirius lo había visto alguna vez.

Después de un minuto, al darse cuenta de que no se había ido, mi padre lo miró. "¿Qué es eso, hijo?"

Sirius frunció los labios. No quería preguntar, pero... "¿Puedo ver?"

Su padre lo miró con recelo. "No es agradable verlo, hijo. Tu primo... cambió para siempre por lo que vio. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres?"

"Esto es para la casa, ¿correcto?" Sirius respondió.

Padre negó con la cabeza. "Hijo, un día aprenderás que hay magos... y hay magos que están por encima de sus compañeros. Magos de tal poder y sutileza que el resto de nosotros palidecen en comparación. Albus Dumbledore es uno de esos magos; tiene el poder que tiene debido al poder que tiene dentro de sí mismo. Por lo que he escuchado de Bellatrix, este 'Lord Voldemort' sin duda un pretendiente, es igualmente poderoso". Pasó su mano por el pensadero. "El mago aquí es del mismo molde. Mordió lo mejor de la generación de tu primo en cuestión de segundos, haciéndolos pedazos sin mucho esfuerzo". Él levantó una ceja. "A pesar de todo esto, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ver?"

Sirius miró a su padre. Él era un Black. Los Black no mostraron miedo. Él tragó saliva y asintió.

Padre sonrió suavemente. "Harás un gran Señor algún día". Se movió a un lado para permitir el acceso de Sirius. "Estaré esperando cuando vuelvas a salir".

Sirius se acercó al pensadero y miró el imponente líquido plateado. Él no podía regresar ahora; Papá esperaba que hiciera esto.

Él no podía retrasarlo más. Él respiró hondo y se zambulló.

-ooo-

"¿Qué?" Voldemort solo podía repetir la pregunta mientras miraba al hombre frente a él, incrédulo mientras luchaba por comprender siquiera las palabras de Avery.

"Los... los Black han reconocido su oferta, mi señor", Avery le recordó rápidamente, "e incluso les agradecí por ello, pero... aceptaron que el divorcio será total. Han declarado su neutralidad, mi señor".

"¿Neutralidad?" Voldemort repitió, sus ojos se estrecharon en oscuras rendijas mientras silbaba sus palabras. "¿Se atreven?"

"Son los Black, mi señor", Avery rápidamente le recordó. "Han declarado que no darán ayuda a ningún lado. Solo actuarán si se actúa sobre ellos".

Voldemort siseó de rabia y Avery fue desterrado a la pared con un gesto de su varita. "¿¡Entonces, no solo tu incompetencia nos ha costado algunos de nuestros reclutas más prometedores, sino también el apoyo de la Casa Black!?"

"Ellos..." Avery se esforzó por respirar mientras su cabeza nadaba por el dolor, "han dicho que nos dejarán lo que ya han donado, pero no esperarán más. Yo... Han declarado que no nos opondrán, mi señor, solo ¡que no ofrecerán más apoyo!"

"¿Crees que esta falta de apoyo significa algo menos que oposición?" Voldemort gruñó mientras caminaba, su túnica ondeando a su alrededor como la superficie de un océano, retorciéndose en la tormenta. "¿Cuántos saben de esto?"

"¿De los Black? Nada, mi señor", dijo Avery rápidamente, la desesperación y la seguridad llenaban su voz. "Fue una reunión discreta".

"¿Y eso durará cuánto tiempo?" Voldemort se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba a lo lejos, sus dedos visiblemente apretados sobre su varita.

"¡Mi señor, por favor!" Avery rogó, arrodillado. "¡Si nos declaramos contra los Black, tendremos una rebelión abierta entre nuestros rangos!"

Por un momento, se burló, mirando a Avery como si no fuera nada más que un insignificante insecto, antes de que con calma se obligó a volver a su característica neutralidad. "Por ahora. ¿Qué otras noticias hay?"

"Alastor Moody ha descubierto nuestras incursiones", dijo Avery con una mueca de dolor cuando el rostro de Voldemort se retorció de ira nuevamente ante esta última revelación. "Y creemos que ha informado a Albus Dumbledore de su descubrimiento".

"Arrastrándose hacia nuestro querido Director y esperando que él los salve". Voldemort dijo con una mueca y una mirada de disgusto. "Tontos."

"Y tenemos informes de que... el individuo atacó nuevamente anoche", dijo Avery con una mueca de dolor.

Los ojos de Voldemort volvieron a brillar, antes de mirar a Avery con cara de pocos amigos, "creo que me hice muy claro que no habría más... acciones independientes".

"Este no fue uno, mi señor", declaró Avery rápidamente. "Los informes indican que mató a Fenrir Greyback anoche".

Esta vez no hubo reacción inmediata cuando Voldemort procesó la información, antes de recordar cómo había sido el estado de la luna llena la noche anterior. "¿En luna llena?"

"Sí, mi señor", Avery estuvo de acuerdo, antes de dudar y continuar con una voz mucho más suave, "sin fuego ni plata".

Eso hizo que Voldemort se quedara quieto, luego cerró los labios y consideró las palabras especulativamente. Pelear contra un hombre lobo sin fuego o plata generalmente se consideraba el colmo de la locura. Sin algo para aprovechar las debilidades innatas de la bestia, fueron más que difíciles de superar. "Entonces, ¿qué tan dañado fue este Storm Chaser? ¿Ha sido diagnosticado como hombre lobo?

"Él... no resultó herido de acuerdo con el informe". Admitió Avery con una voz casi mortal y silenciosa, todo su cuerpo temblando de terror.

"..." Voldemort miró al hombre por un momento, su mente casi se rebelaba contra las palabras, antes de gruñir, "¡¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?!"

"No lo sabemos, mi señor," Avery gimió impotente mientras se postraba en el suelo. "Lo único que sabemos es que tiene 'cabello negro desordenado', 'ojos verdes' y usa lentes".

Voldemort caminaba irritado. No le gustó este nuevo desconocido. No le gustaba el período de incógnitas, ya que hacía las cosas inciertas, incontrolables. Eran más que una complicación, eran una amenaza.

"¿Cómo es que no sabemos quién es él? Debemos saber quién es cada bruja y mago en las Islas". Voldemort se deslizó de regreso a su asiento y se obligó a volver a disfrazarse del regio y sabio señor que residía imperiosamente sobre su corte. "¡Los magos de este calibre no simplemente aparecen de la nada!"

"No lo sabemos, mi señor," Avery repitió la misma, frustrante respuesta con una mueca de dolor mientras se marchitaba aún más bajo la mirada de Voldemort. "He estado preguntando, he estado buscando todo lo que puedo. He hablado con el continente e incluso he llegado al otro lado del estanque. Parece que nadie ha oído hablar de alguien como él".

"¡Entonces descubran! ¡Este es mi destino! ¡Este es mi momento!" Voldemort gruñó mientras clavaba los dedos en los brazos de su silla, su rostro distorsionado en una fea máscara de odio y enojo, antes de levantar repentinamente su varita, levantando su mano más rápido de lo que Avery podía seguir.

Alrededor de él se alzaban zarcillos de un oscuro y palpitante miasma púrpura, silbando como serpientes mientras relucían con arcos de pernos verdes enfermizos. Luego su varita brilló y el aire pareció gritar de terror mientras corría hacia Avery. El hombre levantó su varita, intentando protegerse, desviar el hechizo que venía, cualquier cosa, solo para que el hechizo se distorsionara sobre sus intentos de defensa y golpeara su brazo.

Entonces Avery comenzó a gritar. Voldemort observó, una sonrisa fría y cruel enrollándose sobre sus labios mientras podía ver la forma en que la piel del mago lentamente se pelaba hacia atrás en su brazo, luego burbujeos forúnculos formados alrededor de tramos de putrefacción pestilente.

Voldemort cortó el hechizo y observó cómo cada una de las pústulas latía, se hinchaba y luego explotaba con un pus nocivo que hacía que la piel de Avery ardiera por todas partes, mientras el hombre comenzaba a vomitar y vomitar por la combinación de dolor y enfermedad.

"Seguramente sabías que esto venía, mi querido Avery," dijo Voldemort con voz lenta, casi ronroneante mientras parecía examinar su varita, "o, tal vez pensaste que sería algo simple, algo... ¿directo? El Cruciatus es un una herramienta muy útil, incluso agradable. Pero con todos mis viajes, todas mis experiencias... Todas las cosas oscuras prohibidas que conozco, ¿no pensaste que fue lo peor que tuve, verdad?"

"¡M-mi, mi señor...!" Avery casi gritó las palabras mientras se agarraba a su brazo maldito, sus labios cubiertos de vómito y saliva mientras sus ojos estaban cegados por las lágrimas. "¡P-Pl, por favor! ¡M-mer-misericordia!"

"¿Misericordia, Avery?" Voldemort preguntó como si estuviera contemplando la palabra mientras golpeaba ligeramente su barbilla con su varita. "¿En verdad? ¿Crees que te has ganado algo así? Debido a ti he perdido una base importante en nuestros planes. Debido a ti hemos perdido a los Black. Por tu culpa, Dumbledore ha sido alertado de nuestros preparativos".

Casualmente se adelantó, su cuerpo se movía con una gracia serpentina casi inhumana. Su varita encontró la suave mancha debajo de la barbilla de Avery y forzó la mirada del hombre hacia la suya mientras torcía levemente la delgada madera entre sus dedos, clavándola en la piel del hombre. En tonos suaves y sibilantes, habló.

"La misericordia nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes, como debes saber, Avery".

Y con un movimiento de su muñeca, la punta de la varita se alejó de la garganta de Avery, y, más rápido de lo que el hombre maldito podía seguir, una simple maldición cortó el apéndice maldito del hombre.

Mientras escuchaba los gritos renovados que dejaban los labios de Avery, Voldemort le devolvió una sonrisa cruel al hombre. "Déjame decepcionar nuevamente y te enseñaré otra lección. Descubre quién es este Storm Chaser lo suficientemente rápido y tal vez pueda convencerte de darte un... reemplazo".

Avery solo gritó.

-ooo-

Charlus Potter estaba sentado en la pintoresca posada muggle con un pequeño vaso de whisky escocés decente y un bistec bastante bien hecho con patatas asadas a un lado. La comida en sí fue lo suficientemente buena para hacer que el viaje valga la pena en sí mismo. Tendría que acordarse de convencer a Dorea para que saliera de su zona de confort y lo intentara.

Aun así, cuando vio al hombre entrar en la habitación, no necesitó la quietud repentina para decirle que este era el hombre que estaba allí para ver. Conocía la cara, al menos, de paso; estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él y su familia que podía ver por qué Cygnus había declarado al hombre un Potter. Pero los ojos estaban tal como le habían dicho, un vibrante tono verde que nunca antes había visto.

A primera vista, había poco de impresionante en él. Menos aun cuando atrapabas el marco más ligero que el promedio y la típica vestimenta muggle que vestía. Pero cuando miraste esos ojos... había una certeza tranquila en ellos.

Una mirada que se había desvanecido rápidamente en confuso reconocimiento cuando se encontró con la mirada de Charlus y estudió la cara del hombre.

Volviendo la cabeza al joven, Charlus con calma hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él. Por un momento pareció como si este "Storm Chaser" pudiera simplemente negarse. O simplemente irse. Luego caminó hacia adelante y se deslizó con facilidad en el asiento frente a él.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo mientras permitía que el hombre lo estudiara mientras cuidadosamente cortaba otro trozo del filete y luego dejaba en paz el cuchillo y lo examinaba más de cerca.

Lo suficientemente cerca para ver las cicatrices finas, en su mayoría ocultas, que no habían podido curarse por completo. Lo suficientemente cerca para ver algunos feos prominentes que probablemente fueron obra de algunas maldiciones particularmente oscuras. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que le fuera fácil atrapar la tos, recordándole que estaba mirando.

"Prefiero no ser sorprendido". Fue educado, aunque con un toque de irritación y sarcasmo.

"Simplemente evaluando", respondió Charlus con bastante facilidad. "Qué cicatrices usa un hombre puede decirle algo de su carácter".

"Prefiero no ser evaluado tampoco". el hombre dijo sin perder un segundo.

"En eso encontrarás tus preferencias generalmente ignoradas", señaló Charlus mientras sujetaba el trozo de carne y se lo llevaba tranquilamente a la boca y lo masticaba unos momentos antes de tragar. "Especialmente con lo que supongo que es tu inclinación a perseguir tormentas".

"¿Supongo que no me creerías si dijera que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando?" Preguntó Harry Potter mientras miraba a Charlus con una expresión de resignación en su rostro.

"Los Wilkins" envían sus agradecimientos por su disposición de Greyback," dijo simplemente Charlus mientras humedecía ligeramente un poco de los jugos de carne en un pedazo de pan. "Causó un gran revuelo".

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando". Harry respondió con una blandura plana. "Greyback logró liberarse de mi hechizo. Nunca vi lo que le sucedió después de eso".

"No estoy con el Ministerio, muchacho", señaló Charlus y luego tomó un sorbo de whisky antes de continuar. "No hay necesidad de bailar sobre la verdad conmigo".

"No hay necesidad de decir nada que me auto incrimine tampoco". Harry respondió con una mirada y un arco de la frente.

"Un mago cauteloso", Charlus tomó otro sorbo de whisky. "No es exactamente la más común de las cosas en estos días".

"Crecí en el mundo muggle", dijo Harry simplemente mientras se recostaba en el asiento. "Pero es por eso que estás aquí, ¿lo tomo? ¿Tratando de descubrir más sobre mí?"

"En parte", aceptó Charlus asintiendo. "Sin embargo, hay una faceta particular que me importa en particular".

"¿Oh?" Harry preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"Eres un Potter".

"... ¿Lo soy?" Preguntó Harry después de un breve momento, su ceño aún levantado.

"Interesante. Incluso eres consciente de ello". Charlus notó con un ligero ceño mientras fruncía el ceño un poco. "Y, sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros está familiarizado con usted".

"No estaba planeando exactamente publicitarme a mí mismo como tal", dijo Harry rotundamente. "Tengo suficientes problemas para enfrentar sin tener que preocuparme por ahorrar mucho".

"No estarías sugiriendo que no podemos defendernos adecuadamente, ¿o sí?" Preguntó Charlus con un tono frío tomando su voz.

"¿Contra la mayoría de esos idiotas? No estaría terriblemente preocupado a menos que te llenaras de aires. Contra las élites, daría las mejores probabilidades", dijo Harry simplemente e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Contra el mismo Voldemort?"

Harry reflexionó un momento antes de mirar fijamente a Charlus. "Voldemort puede deletrear hechizo con Dumbledore".

Charlus se congeló ante eso, notando la convicción en la voz de Harry y frunciendo el ceño, "¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de esto?"

Hubo una pausa mientras Harry miraba a Charlus por un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros, "No importa".

"La fuente de su información es muy importante". Charlus dijo con un ceño cada vez más profundo.

"La fuente de mi información ya no existe", dijo Harry con un suspiro mientras se desplomaba hacia atrás. "Así que no hay forma de verificarlo aunque lo supieras".

"Hablas en vagos acertijos con... certeza molesta". Charlus respondió mientras miraba a Harry. "¿Realmente esperas poder seguir así... por encima de la mística dramática?"

"Heh", Harry sacudió su cabeza ligeramente en respuesta. "Voldemort es un mestizo, nacido Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hay un anagrama completo en su nombre. Su madre era Merope Gaunt y su padre Tom Riddle, un aristócrata muggle a quien Merope usó una poción de amor, y Voldemort más tarde asesinado por abandonarlo"

Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba el ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de Charlus, antes de que se estrecharan en consideración mientras continuaba. "A pesar de que su padre nunca supo nada de él. Enmarcó a su tío Morfinn por el asesinato. Estoy seguro de que probablemente lo haya escuchado".

Para entonces, Charlus estaba tratando de no mirar boquiabierto a Harry mientras luchaba por no permitir que su mandíbula se abriera y se abriera.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa ligeramente desconcertada. "Espero que sigas adelante y verifiques todo esto. Después de todo, no puedes confiar ciegamente en él".

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" Charlus exigió finalmente.

"¿Asumiendo que estoy en lo cierto?" Preguntó Harry, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Asumiendo que tienes razón", Charlus permitió a regañadientes.

"Suponiendo que estoy en lo cierto, ¿por qué iba a decirle a un completo desconocido que nunca he conocido antes?" Harry desafió de vuelta.

Y de nuevo, Charlus se echó a reír ya que el chico parecía más bien comunicativo con la información, y de repente estaba siendo evasivo.

"Estoy dando información porque es bastante pertinente sobre el hombre detrás de las personas que han estado tratando de matarnos a mí y a otros". Harry hizo un punto de afirmación. "Probablemente ya estarás incluido en esos otros".

"¿Y qué, exactamente, te llevará a confiar en mí?" Charlus preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Bueno, para empezar, podrías presentarte", dijo Harry deliberadamente.

Charlus miró al joven por un momento, resistiendo el impulso de palmearse la cara ante la declaración. Tomando una respiración lenta y profunda, habló de nuevo. "Me disculpo. Mi nombre es Charlus Potter. Resulta que soy el gran tío de la mujer que elegiste para ser tu... mensajera".

"Huh". Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras procesaba esa información. "Me olvido de ickle-Bella-kins está relacionado con los Potter de esa manera".

"Mi sobrino, Cygnus, me pidió que te ayudara a encontrarte". Fue una declaración neutral cuando Charlus miró fijamente a Harry.

"¿Qué? ¿Para entregarme a su emboscada de espera?" Harry preguntó sarcásticamente. "Estoy bastante familiarizado con los Black y su política. Estoy aún más familiarizado con su postura sobre la pureza de la sangre".

"Por lo que he llegado a entender, para conocer tus intenciones y declarar la neutralidad", declaró Charlus mientras mantenía sus ojos en Harry. "Su pequeña... demostración hizo bastante el impacto cuando se demostró la memoria de ella. Tanto Cygnus y la corriente Señor Black, Orion, fueron aparentemente bastante... sacudidos por ella."

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Harry de nuevo con una mirada que decía 'No, en realidad, tire de la otra'.

"Ya les han dicho a los Caballeros de Walpurgis que no les otorgarán ningún apoyo adicional por lo que yo entiendo", dijo Charlus simplemente antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida. "Todo se mantiene en secreto, ya sabes. Solo me lo contaron por la contingencia de que te encontré primero".

"Lo que aparentemente tienes" Harry dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Entonces, los Black reclaman neutralidad".

"Los dos lados de una guerra civil son lo suficientemente complicados para los Black", dijo Charlus en respuesta. "Un tercero se vuelve un poco demasiado".

"¿Un tercio?" Preguntó Harry, ahora visiblemente confundido. "¿Por qué diablos habría un tercer lado?"

"Tú", dijo simplemente Charlus. "La mayoría de los veteranos de la guerra con Grindelwald están avanzando en nuestros años. Nos hemos vuelto herrumbrosos, desorganizados y tenemos poco interés en apoyar al Ministerio en una pelea. Probablemente podrían haber eliminado a un buen número de nosotros rápidamente si golpearon duro y lo suficientemente rápido".

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" Preguntó Harry, todavía muy confundido.

"Porque ya te has hecho un nombre. Te guste o no, las personas comenzarán a seguir tu ejemplo", señaló con astucia Charlus. "Y un poder como el tuyo atraerá a la gente hacia tu causa".

Harry miró a Charlus por un momento antes de suspirar y desplomarse mientras se frotaba la frente. "Por el penique, por la libra, supongo. Aunque supongo que después de hacerlo en esos pequeños munchers oscuros y Greyback. Y con el anillo. Y..."

Él se detuvo allí y gimió mientras golpeaba su cabeza. "Maldita sea, pasé de ser feliz con solo la maldita libra y fui por todo el sangriento banco".

"Supongo que esto de alguna manera tiene sentido para ti". Charlus notó secamente mientras miraba al joven críticamente.

"Solo me doy cuenta de lo sangriento que se ha vuelto esto", dijo Harry antes de suspirar suavemente. "Me he ido y he hecho un lío completo. Todo por querer una bebida sangrienta".

Charlus solo lo miró especulativamente.

"No, no voy a explicar", dijo Harry simplemente y negó con la cabeza. "Tomaría demasiado tiempo e implicaría demasiada consolación".

"Bueno, entonces", dijo Charlus, sintiendo que no iba a seguir adelante con el hombre. "Ir por lo menos a darme un nombre más allá de algún apodo ... ¿Cómo quieras llamarlo?"

"No sé, me gusta", admitió Harry con una leve sonrisa. "Me hace sonar mucho más genial de lo que realmente soy".

Charlus simplemente bufó y miró al hombre.

"... Bien, arruinar mi diversión". Dijo Harry con un gruñido y un suspiro. "Harry. Mi nombre es Harry".

"Harry." Repitió Charlus mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

"Es lo que mis padres me llamaron", asintió Harry asintiendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Harry, ¿qué?" Charlus presionó.

"Bueno, tú fuiste quien me llamó Potter", respondió Harry con una sonrisa petulante.

Charlus solo le dio una pequeña mirada ceñuda mientras Harry sonreía sin arrepentirse.

-ooo-

No fue demasiado tarde que Cygnus Black se encontró frente a una erupción de llamas verdes de su flu cuando apareció la cara de Charlus.

"Tío Charlus", afirmó Cygnus con una inclinación de cabeza. "Qué bueno oír de ti."

"Sobrino", dijo simplemente Charlus, su rostro visiblemente irritado. "Déjame pasar."

Por un momento, Cygnus consideró insistir en la corrección. Luego echó otro vistazo a la cara de Cygnus y simplemente abrió el floo. "Está abierto, tío".

Y en un parpadeo de llamas, apareció Charlus. Poniéndose de pie, se enderezó y miró a Cygnus. "Lo encontré."

Cygnus parpadeó ante eso. "¿Ya?"

"No fue terriblemente difícil una vez que hablé con la familia que él había salvado de Greyback", declaró Charlus mientras lentamente comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro. "Es un bastardo descarado, se lo daré".

"Si puedes encontrarlo tan fácilmente, los Caballeros probablemente no estarán demasiado atrás". Cygnus señaló, inseguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

"Con todos los pabellones adicionales que han levantado los Wilkins, habrá muchas advertencias". Charlus dijo simplemente y negó con la cabeza. "A menos que uno de ellos sea menos matón y más encantador de lengua de miel de lo que les di crédito".

Cygnus dejó pasar la declaración sin desafío mientras miraba a Charlus. "¿Bien entonces, tío?"

"Hablamos." Charlus declaró mientras miraba hacia atrás en el flu. "O, debería decir que hice preguntas y sus respuestas me dieron más preguntas de las que ya tenía antes".

"¿Cómo?" Ahora Cygnus estaba intrigado y molesto por la evasión de su tío.

"Me dijo que el Señor de los Caballeros, Voldemort, creo, es de hecho un mestizo". Charlus declaró rotundamente, viendo la forma en que los ojos de Cygnus casi parecían salir. "Me dio lo que él decía que era su verdadero nombre y los nombres de sus padres. ¿Recuerdas los muggles que se suponía que Morinn Gaunt había asesinado?"

"No, no particularmente". Cygnus admitió.

"Por supuesto que no", murmuró Charlus agriamente y luego negó con la cabeza. "De acuerdo con tu Storm Chaser, estaba encantado por la memoria. Por su sobrino. ¿Quién era el hijo de uno de esos muggles?"

"... ¿Quién es Voldemort?" Cygnus terminó de mirar a Charlus.

"Según cabe suponer." Charlus asintió con un asentimiento.

"... Apoyamos un mestizo". Cygnus continuó, antes de palmear su rostro ligeramente mientras gemía. "Esta…"

"Oh, te olvidas de la mejor parte". Charlus dijo con una sonrisa petulante y viciosa.

Cygnus se puso rígido y miró a Charlus expectante.

"Si es cierto, eso significa que los tres lados. Los tres más poderosos son todos mestizos". Charlus dijo simplemente con una sonrisa. "Este Storm Chaser, ese Voldemort y Dumbledore".

"..." Cygnus miró a Charlus, su rostro lentamente palideció al sentir que sus rodillas se debilitaban. "Pero…"

"Por supuesto, podría no ser cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Charlus. "Solo tendríamos que investigar un poco para averiguarlo. Comenzando con el supuesto verdadero nombre de Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle".

Por un capricho, recordó lo que Harry le había dicho, sobre el anagrama, y casualmente escribió el nombre en el aire entre ellos con su varita mágica. Luego reorganizó las letras para deletrear a Voldemort. Lo que quedaba era "maoridl", otro poco flic y tenía "Lord Voldemort" y "mai" sobrantes. Era bastante obvio cuando luego miró a Cygnus.

"Más bien pretencioso, ¿no crees?"

Cygnus lo miró.

"Sí, bastante". Charlus asintió con un asentimiento. "Entonces, sobrino, ¿sabes lo que vas a hacer ahora?"

"… Necesito una bebida." Cygnus dijo simplemente.

"Necesitamos un trago", corrigió Charlus sucintamente. "Yo fui el que tuvo que lidiar con eso directamente de la maldita fuente. Lo acabas de obtener de segunda mano".

"Sí, tío Charlus". Cygnus estuvo de acuerdo con la madera asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Y asegúrate de que sea lo bueno, ¿verdad, muchacho?" Charlus agregó.

"Sí, tío Charlus".

"Excelente."


	4. Capítulo 04

**Nota:** Esta historia es en memoria de **Chilord** , es su historia yo solo la traduje.

 **Capítulo 4**

Bellatrix Black se revolvió en su asiento mientras miraba las páginas frente a ella. Eran varias las propuestas de cortejar e incluso el matrimonio completo que habían llegado desde que las noticias de la muerte de Rodolphus se confirmaron públicamente. Su padre los había echado un vistazo y luego resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

Su madre, sin embargo... Su madre insistía en al menos considerar las propuestas. Así que aquí estaba ella, mirando aburridamente sobre una postura excesivamente florida y pomposa. Cada uno de ellos intentaba convencerla de que debería permitirse considerar su posible alianza.

Afortunadamente, al menos para ella, había podido descartar con suficiencia los de las familias que ella sabía que ya apoyaban a los Caballeros, o que tenían motivos razonables para sospechar que lo estaban. La declaración de Orion había sido buena para algo, después de todo. También había provocado más de una furia entre su madre y la tía Walburga.

Su tía ni siquiera la miraría, no hablaría con ella, ni siquiera la mencionaría. Honestamente, Bellatrix lo encontraba refrescante. Al menos hasta que Walburga trató de centrar su atención en Andrómeda y Narcissa, al parecer con la aprobación de su madre.

Había sido breve, cortante y brutal para su madre y su tía cuando intentaron subvertir la declaración de Orión a través de las hermanas menores de Bellatrix. Andrómeda, por supuesto, ya estaba más allá de su influencia, no es que las mujeres pudieran verlo.

Miró a las mujeres con una fría y tranquila indiferencia, y encontró sus ojos y sus palabras simplemente con una frente arqueada y un glacial recordatorio de que estaban pisando hielo delgado en lo que respecta a la declaración de la cabeza de la familia.

No habían escuchado y se movieron hacia Narcissa. La joven e impresionable Narcissa, que ya había empezado a prepararse como compañera para cualquiera de los jóvenes caballeros potenciales. Una joven e incierta Narcissa que no había entendido realmente lo que estaba pasando cuando fue confrontada tanto por su madre como por su dominante tía.

Bellatrix recordó exactamente en qué había caminado.

"... Y como tal, es su deber como hija de La más Antigua y Noble Casa Black asegurarse de que se comporte adecuadamente en todas las cosas". Mamá estaba diciendo mientras se cernía sobre una Narcissa visiblemente incierta.

"Incluso asegurándote de tener algo más que nada que ver con esos asquerosos mestizos y sangre sucia", continuó Walburga, alzándose sobre la chica. "¡Esas piezas de inmundicia sin valor deberían ser quemadas en nuestra sociedad, prohibidas de contaminar nuestra gran y orgullosa herencia! Y esos inútiles traficantes de sangre que luchan por oponerse a los nobles objetivos de aquellos galanes puros dispuestos a levantarse y a levantarse, haciendo lo que necesitan ¡háganlos!"

"Estos son los que debes estar absolutamente seguros de que ni siquiera confraternizas de forma pasajera. Son... individuos indecorosos. Eres hija de Black y como tal solo te asociarás con personas que entienden la visión correcta y adecuada de nuestra sociedad. "

Las palabras eran familiares. Ella había crecido con ellos después de todo. Ayúdalos como evangelio. Hasta que un hechicero medio sangriento los destrozó por debajo de los talones.

"Narcissa", habló clara y tranquilamente mientras hacía notar su presencia. "Ven aquí por favor."

Viendo una fuga, Narcissa hizo exactamente eso, corriendo rápidamente hacia su hermana mayor y escondiéndose detrás de su espalda.

Los ojos de Walburga arden mientras pronuncia su nombre con acidez. "Bellatrix".

"Por todos tus defectos, no pensé que ninguno de los dos se hubiera vuelto tan tontas", dijo Bellatrix mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a ambas mujeres. "¿O ya has olvidado que todos los Black no deben tomar partido? ¿Y para que intentes convencer a Narcissa de todas las personas para que la echen de la familia?"

Su madre se estremeció ante eso, pero su tía, su tía era otra historia. "¡Somos Black! ¡Nuestros hombros deben estar orgullosos y serios con los Caballeros! ¡Purgar esa inmundicia de la tierra que contaminan con su mera presencia! ¡No somos traidores de sangre! Esos asquerosos y mugrientos sacos de excrementos deberían sufrir la misma suerte ¡como la inmundicia que defienden, con sus palabras venenosas y su dulce veneno! ¡Y a ti! ¡Deberías ser expulsado! ¡Expulsado del tapiz por tu asquerosa blasfemia!

"Si quieres decir que somos Black, deberías actuar así en vez de arrojar saliva como una bruja loca". Bellatrix podía sentir la ira hirviendo dentro de ella. El hambre, la necesidad, la furia. Para dividir a esta mujer abierta y verla sangrar, gritando mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. "Hemos sido declarados como neutrales bajo pena de destierro de la familia, o peor. ¿Y qué haces?"

"¡Orión nunca me echará fuera!" Walburga declaró en refutación mientras forzaba su cabeza y desafiaba.

"Por lo que susurran mis oídos, descubrirás que ya no es una verdad, sobrina", interrumpió una voz tranquila y fría.

Walburga se congeló antes de darse la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Charlus Potter, mirándola con fríos ojos color avellana y un juego implacable en sus facciones. Detrás de él, Cygnus se levantó, mirando a su hermana y esposa con una mirada de clara desaprobación. Aun así, parecía contento de pararse y mirar el espectáculo.

"Tú" No había falta de odio en la voz de Walburga mientras respondía. "¿Cómo se atreven oscurecer la Casa Black con sus venenosas, traidor a la sangre sucias mentiras?"

Bellatrix conocía a Charlus Potter. El esposo de su tía Dorea Potter Nee Black. Hasta hace poco, había sido un tema bastante tabú en la casa. Un purasangre. Un traidor de sangre, si fueras tan lejos como para escuchar a Walburga o a su propia madre.

Pero Dorea nunca había sido expulsada de la familia por su matrimonio con él. Ella todavía era reconocida, aunque a regañadientes, y aceptó. Hasta que las cosas no pasaron con el Storm Chaser, nunca se había preguntado por qué. Ahora, sin embargo…

Nada de lo que fue, fue más.

"Fui invitado", dijo Charlus con aire divertido mientras miraba por debajo de su nariz a la mujer. "Lo que me coloca en una posición de ser realmente deseado en este hogar, actualmente".

Las palabras no dichas hicieron que los ojos de Walburga prácticamente ardieran de furia. "Los Caballeros y su Señor te quemarán a ti y a los tuyos, Potter. ¡Extinguen a todos tus traidores junto con la inmundicia que proteges!"

"Si deseas correr hacia el hijo bastardo de un muggle que pretende ser un señor, por favor, siéntete libre", dijo Charlus con una fría y cruel sonrisa en sus labios. "Me atrevo a decir que incluso te aplaudo por tu ironía hipócrita".

Ahora eso fue suficiente para que todos sus ojos se volvieran hacia él.

"¡Mentiras asquerosas!" Walburga declaró, sus ojos salvajes, saliva volando.

"Tom. Marvolo. Riddle". Charlus declaró con gran deleite. "Ese es su nombre. Pasó de ser el mejor de su clase en Hogwarts a trabajar en Borgin's y Burke's. Deberías estar contento, comenzó su práctica de asesinato a temprana edad. Asesinó a su familia muggle y lo culpó de todo a su tío".

Charlus se detuvo un momento antes de simplemente sonreír a Walburga. "Recuerdas a Morfinn Gaunt, ¿verdad, Walburga? ¿Y todos esos rumores que contaron sobre la razón por la que supuestamente lo hizo? ¿Por la total fascinación de su hermana con el muggle?"

"¡NO!" Walburga efectivamente recordó los rumores. El júbilo que ella había tomado en ellos. El placer de oír que Morfinn había hecho a esas inmundas criaturas era exactamente lo que merecían. "¡MENTIRAS!"

"Tomó un poco de trabajo encontrar los registros", continuó Charlus. "Afortunadamente, el joven señor Riddle estaba tan concentrado en exorcizar su herencia muggle que nunca supo cómo guardaban sus registros. Pero sí encontré el registro de nacimiento de un Tom Riddle. Nacido de un Merope Riddle Nee Gaunt".

Walburga había blandido su varita, temblando mientras la furia hervía en su rostro. "¡Mientes!"

"No, sobrina. No tengo necesidad de hacerlo". Charlus respondió con una sacudida de su cabeza haciendo caso omiso de su varita desdeñosamente fuera de control, mientras la miraba sin la menor muestra de miedo. "Pero imagino que tal cosa se convierte en una verdad más allá de lo que puedes aceptar y no lo aceptarás, ¿verdad? Ya era suficientemente malo que Dumbledore tuviera una madre de origen muggler. Peor aun cuando este nuevo Storm Chaser vino, declarándose a sí mismo medio sangriento sin dudarlo... pero ahora, el mismo Señor en el que has puesto todas esas esperanzas es el mismo. Peor aún, él pretende ser algo que él no es. Y te engañó".

Bellatrix había querido mirar. Más allá de la reunión familiar, nunca antes había visto a alguien enfrentarse a su tía Walburga. No sin siquiera un gramo de miedo, vacilación o preocupación. Y lo que es más, podía ver fácilmente por qué su padre había llamado Potter a la misteriosa Storm Chaser.

Ella había esperado que su tía comenzara a lanzar hechizos a Charlus. Cuando no llegó ninguna, miró desde la mirada tranquila en la cara de Charlus a su tía. Lo que vio allí la sorprendió.

Miedo.

Estaba medio oculto por la ira, pero la vacilación, el miedo cuando su varita temblaba en su mano era visible. Sin embargo, ella no podía decir de qué era miedo. ¿Era miedo del hombre o lo que él había dicho? Bellatrix no podía decirlo.

Y sin decir una palabra, Walburga giró y se fue.

"¿Confío, Druella, que no tendremos una repetición de esto?" Le tocó a su padre hablar por fin mientras miraba a su madre. "No se puede dar el lujo de ser la esposa del jefe de nuestra casa".

La madre de Bellatrix palideció dramáticamente cuando las palabras se hundieron. Tardó un momento en mirar a Narcissa, que aún se escondía temerosa detrás de Bellatrix, antes de huir.

"... Tendrás que decírselo a Orion". Charlus dijo simplemente cuando giró su cabeza y miró a Cygnus.

"Lo sé", dijo Cygnus en voz baja. "Veremos cuán seriamente él toma esta postura de neutralidad".

"Aconsejaría aferrarme firmemente a él," dijo simplemente Charlus, su voz suave inquietantemente siniestra. "Mientras que él todavía puede".

"Merlín nos perdona por esta locura a la que estaremos sujetos". Dijo Cygnus en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Narcissa se había aferrado a ella por un tiempo después de eso. Nunca le había preguntado qué debería hacer, qué debería decir. Ella simplemente se había aferrado a ella mientras mantenía una gran dosis de respeto dirigido hacia Charlus.

Al parecer, su tío abuelo había dejado una gran impresión sobre ella.

Suspirando, volvió a mirar la correspondencia una vez más y negó con la cabeza. Todos eran tan... aburridos. Sí, ella necesitaría casarse. Pero cada vez más seleccionar un marido "adecuado" parecía ser una proposición poco atractiva.

Sin embargo, en el otro lado de las cosas, eso significaba que necesitaría encontrar una profesión hasta el momento en que decidiera casarse.

Ella no trabajaría para el Ministerio. La única posición que incluso remotamente le atraía era la de un Auror o Hit Wizard. Pero esas posiciones simplemente eran demasiado... restrictivas. Aburrido. Mundano.

Ella quería algo más. Más aventura Más violencia Más emoción

Y no se encontraría entre estos tontos.

Con un gruñido de frustración, su varita pasó por su escritorio y las correspondencias saltaron al aire y estallaron en llamas.

"¿Te das cuenta de que, en un acto, has insultado a la mayoría de las casas neutrales y mantenido entre las que aún son aceptables para nuestra sensibilidad, sí?".

Giró la cabeza para encontrar a Andrómeda mirándola con esa fría y cautelosa expresión que ahora usaba la mayoría de las veces.

"Mi madre ya me hizo hacer una lista de quién estaba ofreciendo qué", dijo Bellatrix con una mueca de disgusto. "¡Merlín, algunos de estos fueron para hombres más viejos que papá!"

"El precio de la propiedad correcta de sangre pura", dijo Andromeda con acento sarcástico. Era, notó Bellatrix, más emoción de la que había escuchado de su hermana en algún momento.

"Bollocks a eso". Bellatrix dijo desafiante.

"¿Mi, Bellatrix Black usando ese lenguaje?" Andrómeda declaró, su ceja arqueándose. "Tal desafío. Una maldición que no fue sangre sucia ni traidor de sangre".

"¿Y cuándo recurrió Andromeda Black al sarcasmo como ingenio?" Bellatrix respondió mientras se volvía y miraba directamente a su hermana.

"En algún momento antes de que la gente volviera a prestarle atención, aparte de asumir que ella sería la hija pequeña y buena sangre pura como su hermana Bellatrix". Dijo Andromeda simplemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho y miraba a su hermana. "Me pregunto cuánto durará esta neutralidad abovedada".

Bellatrix miró a su hermana por un momento, estudiándola, antes de contestar. "Probablemente más tiempo de lo que algunos preferirían, y más cerca de lo que otros desearían".

"Ah, pronto volveré a los negocios como siempre". Andromeda dijo con un bufido y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Los Caballeros están tomando nuestra postura con una pobre gracia mal ocultada", declaró Bellatrix simplemente. "Me imagino que pronto alcanzarán más... acciones abiertas".

Había un toque de hambre en la voz de Bellatrix, una anticipación ante la promesa de acción y violencia.

"¿Y esto te agrada, hermana?" Demandó Andromeda, un indicio de ira rompiendo su frialdad. "¿La idea de Narcissa, de mí misma, de repente ser atacada por nuestra neutralidad? ¿Intentar llevar a los Black de vuelta al redil? ¿Es esto un pensamiento que te agrada?"

"¡Por supuesto no!" Bellatrix declaró con indignación rápida mientras miraba a su hermana. "¿Por qué alguna vez desearía dañarte a ti?"

"¿Crees que no veo la lujuria en tus ojos ante la promesa de violencia? ¿El hambre de que te den una excusa para contraatacar?" Demandó Andromeda mientras miraba a su hermana. "Y cuando nosotros, que no deseamos participar en él, tenemos que pagar el precio de tu apetito, ¿qué ocurre entonces?"

"No llegará a eso", declaró Bellatrix con firmeza. "El conflicto es conmigo y con los adultos, no contigo y Narcissa".

"Entonces eres un pobre estudiante de historia, hermana". Andromeda dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "O una mujer demasiado segura de sí misma".

"Nada te pasará." Bellatrix insistió con enojo.

"Espero que tengas razón, hermana. Aunque, mi corazón lo encuentra más que dudoso". Andrómeda declaró antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Bellatrix quedó más que un poco perpleja.

-ooo-

"Asi que." Harry miró a Charlus mientras se sentaban el uno frente al otro en el pub muggle. "Me veo obligada de mala gana a hacerte dos preguntas".

"Oh, ese es un buen cambio de ritmo", señaló Charlus mientras bebía su whisky escocés. "Sin embargo, me reservo el derecho de darte una respuesta vaga y críptica como la que disfrutas dar".

Harry hizo una mueca un poco. "Uno, ¿sabes de una manera para que pueda entrar a Hogwarts? Voldemort tiene algo oculto allí que necesito recuperar".

Charlus frunció los labios y arqueó una ceja. "Técnicamente posible. ¿Y el segundo?"

"¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar trabajo?" Harry preguntó con un suspiro. "Casi estoy sin los fondos que he logrado acumular. Y con los idiotas que se comportan, no ha habido mucho en términos de ingresos".

"¿Qué habilidades y referencias tienes?" Charlus preguntó neutralmente mientras estudiaba a Harry.

"Cazando y neutralizando Dark Wizards", dijo Harry sin rodeos. "Y... tú y los Wilkins. Oh, y probablemente Moody".

Sintiéndose un poco irritado por la falta de información adicional, Charlus preguntó: "Seguramente tienes más referencias que eso".

"Bueno, podrías preguntarle a Bellatrix... Black", dijo Harry con una mirada reflexiva en su rostro. "Aparte de ella, la mayoría de los otros que podrían haber testificado sobre mi trabajo son un poco... bueno, no están disponibles".

Charlus reflexionó sobre las palabras, antes de sonreír de repente mientras miraba a Harry.

Inmediatamente Harry lo miró. "No."

"No sabes lo que iba a decir".

"Estoy tratando de evitar a Dumbledore. Prefiero no estar atrapado en la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras directamente debajo de él". Harry dijo rotundamente.

Por un momento Charlus lo miró antes de abrir la boca. "¿Cómo diablos supiste que iba a sugerir...?"

"Porque mencioné que necesitaba entrar a Hogwarts y necesitar un trabajo" declaró Harry rotundamente y luego suspiró. "Ugh. Realmente había esperado no tener que pasar por eso. Supongo que usted no sabe de ningún lado para adquirir el veneno de basilisco".

"La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras solo ha tenido problemas con el mantenimiento del personal en los últimos años. El puesto ni siquiera se conoce públicamente. ¿Cómo sabías que habría una vacante?" Charlus exigió. "¿¡Y por qué diablos quieres eso!?"

"El artículo que necesito recuperar es responsable de la maldición de mantener la publicación vacía después de un año", dijo Harry mientras se frotaba las sienes. "Necesito veneno de basilisco para destruirlo. Solo otra cosa que sé que funcionaría es Fiendfyre y no me gusta ese hechizo".

Hubo una repentina y horrorizada fascinación en las facciones de Charlus. "¿De qué tipo de objeto podrías estar hablando que requeriría tantos largos para destruir?"

"Un horucrux". Harry torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Al ver la expresión de incomprensión en la cara de Charlus, continuó. "Una de las magias más oscuras. Dividir tu alma para mantener tu presencia física en este reino después de la muerte. Terminas atrapado en el limbo si son destruidos, y si mueres... bueno, digamos que tienes que ser o sumamente desesperado o supremamente arrogante para hacer uno".

"Ya veo." Charlus frunció el ceño levemente. "¿Y dices que este Voldemort ha hecho uno?"

"Varios", respondió Harry con una mueca. "Solo sé dónde están dos de ellos".

"De los cuales, uno de ellos está en Hogwarts". Charlus dijo mientras miraba a Harry.

"Sip", asintió Harry con un movimiento de cabeza y un suspiro de irritación. "Entonces, ¿veneno de basilisco?"

"Imposible", dijo llanamente Charlus. "Es ilegal tener incluso un basilisco. En los raros casos en que sale a la venta, siempre está en el mercado negro, y se va antes de que nadie más lo sepa".

"Realmente estaba esperando que no dijeras eso", dijo Harry con un gemido. "Realmente, realmente esperando".

"¿No tienes una alternativa?" Charlus exigió.

"Fuente alternativa", dijo Harry suavemente mientras se frotaba la cara. "Pero eso requiere ir a la Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin".

"... ¿Estás seguro de que estás justo en la cabeza?" Charlus preguntó mientras miraba a Harry críticamente.

"Desafortunadamente", dijo Harry con un suspiro y un gesto de su mano. "Existe. Tristemente, Riddle lo encontró cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts".

"El incidente de Hagrid", dijo Charlus cuando pedazos horribles cayeron en su lugar. "¿Cómo puedes saber todo esto? Esto es..."

"Desafortunadamente, tuve que pasar un tiempo en la cabeza de Tom". Harry dijo distraídamente con una mueca. "Afortunadamente, cuando sucedía, él no lo sabía. Y nunca voy a volver a hacerlo voluntariamente".

"Pero, pero..." Charlus luchó para tratar de concentrar su mente en la declaración de Harry.

"Es un maldito bueno Legimens, pero no tan bueno como un Occlumens". Era todo lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a decir sobre el tema.

"Ya veo." Charlus tragó saliva mientras miraba lentamente a Harry. "Y la Cámara de los Secretos..."

"Sostiene el basilisco de Slytherin," dijo Harry simplemente. "Lo mejor sería conseguir que una espada forjada por duendes se pegue al veneno, honestamente".

"Tomando la propiedad del veneno". Charlus terminó para él mientras suspiraba y se desplomaba. "Por lo tanto, si tienes que destruir más de ellos, tienes algo con qué hacerlo".

"De hecho", asintió Harry asintiendo. "Además, son geniales para los destructores de objetos oscuros malditos".

"Imagínate eso", dijo secamente Charlus mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Encarnar a los duendes para fabricar tal arma no sería demasiado difícil. Sin embargo, costaría. Para lo cual, necesitarás dinero".

"Por lo tanto, mi búsqueda de empleo remunerado". Harry dijo simplemente. "Sin ánimo de ofender, preferiría que algo así caiga en las manos de los demás. El veneno de Basilisk no es algo agradable de experimentar".

"... ¿Has sido envenenado por el veneno de basilisco?" Charlus dijo incrédulo.

"Bueno, sí y no", admitió Harry mientras se subía la manga para revelar una cicatriz grande y descolorida. "Obtuve un bocado. También aprendí sobre las maravillosas propiedades de las espadas hechas por Goblin. Maté al basilisco con eso. De hecho, fue una situación desagradablemente similar".

"... ¿Deseo saber?" Charlus preguntó preocupado.

"Se trata de un mago oscuro que pasó la mayor parte de mis años más jóvenes tratando de matarme, su horucrux y mucha maldita suerte de mi parte". Harry dijo con una mueca. "Estaba obsesionado conmigo. Se mantuvo en la fuga y se escondió también. Me tomó años para finalmente dejarlo en paz. Es por eso que sé mucho sobre esas malditas cosas".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, ahora, sin nada a tu nombre, entonces?" Charlus exigió mientras miraba hacia atrás. "¿Dónde está tu espada forjada de duendes imbuida de veneno de basilisco? ¿Dónde están tus recursos, dónde está algo tuyo?"

"Se fue", dijo Harry en voz baja mientras miraba a lo lejos. "Todos se han ido. Todos los que conocía, todo lo que tenía. Desaparecido. Como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Cuando todo terminó... Bueno, no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. Así que terminé alegre en Inglaterra. Después de una serie de eventos en cascada, aquí estoy".

"Habría un registro de que algo así estaría sucediendo. Sería una cuestión de prensa". Charlus dijo. "Incluso si no fuera así, me habría enterado".

"No si solo lo hizo como si nunca hubieran sucedido", dijo Harry en voz baja. "Era... era malo. Magia prohibida en un nivel en el que no quiero ni pensar. Todos mis amigos, desaparecidos. Todas las personas que conocía. Se habían ido. Mi familia. Se habían ido. Como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Excepto por mí. Debido a que estuve allí, de alguna manera no me afectó. Ni siquiera sé cómo, aparte de violar tantas leyes de la magia, aún sucedió".

Y luego algo hizo clic. Con los ojos muy abiertos, solo se quedó mirando a Harry. "... Eres un Potter".

"Como creía, ya lo habíamos establecido". Harry asintió con un asentimiento.

"La razón por la que no existes..." dijo Charlus y el horror cubrió su rostro. Es cierto, horror absoluto.

"Es porque mis padres ya no existen". Harry dijo en voz baja. "Se borró como si nunca hubieran estado".

Para Charlus tenía un sentido terrorífico. Nunca hubo dudas de que Harry era descendiente de Potter. Y había estado pegando pared tras pared tratando de descubrir cómo podría ser. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera encontrar sobre el hombre.

Porque no había nada que encontrar. Si todo había sido aniquilado, entonces no había nada que encontrar. Y este hombre...

El horror solo creció cuando no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántos se perdieron con esto? ¿Cuánta familia perdimos?"

"Demasiado", dijo Harry simplemente mientras se movía incómodo. "Yo... preferiría no decir más que eso. Se han ido. Y la única persona que entendió lo suficiente sobre lo que se hizo fue con ellos".

"Yo..." Charlus lo miró. "Entonces cuando viniste a Gran Bretaña..."

"No tengo otro lugar donde ir. No tengo a dónde ir. Si no me hubieran atacado en ese bar, probablemente me habría metido en el mundo muggle y me habría alejado por completo del Mundo Mágico".

"¿Y la razón por la que estabas en la cabeza de Riddle sin que él lo supiera, es porque ha sido borrada?" Preguntó Charlus, presionando para obtener más información.

"Sí. Pero es no información perfecta, ya he encontrado eso", dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Con los cambios... solo sé un poco de lo que hubiera hecho si las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Por eso hay tres horcruxes que no sé dónde están. Ya lo he buscado".

"¿Entonces este Voldemort es verdaderamente imparable?" Charlus exigió, la ira comenzó a hincharse en él. "¿No tiene sentido esto?"

"Dije que había aprendido bastante sobre cómo tratar con estos magos, ¿no?" Harry respondió de nuevo mientras miraba a Charlus. "Voy a destruir los horcruxes de los suyos que puedo encontrar. Luego voy a destruir su cuerpo. Cuando su espíritu intente huir para poder reincorporarse a sí mismo, voy a atraparlo, atarlo y luego Voy a atraparlo en un lugar profundo, oscuro y escondido donde no será encontrado y no podrá escapar".

"¿Encarcelamiento?" Charlus dijo, como reflexionando sobre ello, contento por otra cosa en que pensar. "Eso parece un poco... indulgente con lo que intenta hacer".

"Matarlo sería la indulgencia", declaró Harry rotundamente. "Estará atrapado. No podrá moverse. No verá nada más que oscuridad. No escuchará nada más que silencio. No sentirá nada. No habrá nada que huela. No habrá nada que probar.

"Estará atrapado en el infierno de nada más que su propia mente consumiéndose. En el primer medio día estará suplicando por el olvido. Por lo demás, su mente se dañará más allá de lo que pueda ser curado. Después de una semana de ¿eso?"

Charlus miró a Harry, su cara otra vez adornada con horror. "Eso... eso es monstruoso".

"Un destino monstruoso para un monstruo. Y créeme, Voldemort es un monstruo. Si pudiera hacerlo, haría que Gellert Grindelwald se pareciera a Albus Dumbledore en comparación".

Pale miró y tembló, le preguntó Charlus con cautela. "¿Estás... estás seguro de esto?"

"Cada horrocrux requiere el asesinato a sangre fría de alguien y luego el divorcio forzado de una parte de su alma. Voldemort ha hecho cuatro con certeza. Planea finalmente hacer siete partes de su alma. Pero Grindelwald tenía moral, tan retorcido como ellos, lo hizo. Hizo lo que no hizo porque quería que el mundo sufriera, pero porque pensó que estaba construyendo un mundo mejor sobre una base sangrienta.

"Voldemort quiere hacer que el mundo y todos los que están en él sufran. Quiere que duela, que lo aplaste, lo aplaste por debajo de sus talones. Quiere poder complacer sus caprichos, sus deseos, para ejercer su poder sin restricciones e imparable." Harry dijo simplemente. "No tiene aliados, ni siquiera tiene seguidores. Tiene esclavos que aún no se dan cuenta de lo que son".

Harry había dicho esas palabras sin dudar un momento, con los ojos fijos en Charlus mientras hablaba. La verdad de ellos, la convicción y la honestidad de ellos golpeando profundamente al hombre mayor mientras se bebía el vaso de whisky de una sola vez y se servía otra. Casi había considerado preguntar cómo Harry sabía esto.

Entonces recordó que el hombre había estado dentro de la cabeza de este Voldemort. Y agotó el segundo whisky en otro trago rápido.

"Si vas a ir a la guerra en esto..." dijo Charlus con incertidumbre. "Vas a necesitar un ejército".

Harry hizo una mueca visiblemente. "Realmente, realmente preferiría no involucrar a más personas de las necesarias. Para eso está el Ministerio, ¿verdad?"

"La gente no peleará por el Ministerio. No son los que quieres pelear", declaró simplemente Charlus. "El Ministerio es un grupo de burócratas gordos que buscan sacar lo mejor de sí mismos sin provocar una revuelta contra ellos. Y ya se han visto comprometidos por este Voldemort. ¿Cuánta defensa verdadera pueden montar? "

"Entonces que tal..." Harry comenzó a decir mientras comenzaba a gesticular.

"Dumbledore no es ni un soldado ni un guerrero", dijo Charlus severamente. "Contrariamente a lo que la gente piensa, no ganó la guerra contra Grindelwald. La mayor parte de la pelea lo volvía loco, lo dejaba vulnerable... Dumbledore estaba a salvo en Hogwarts. Fue solo cuando tuvimos a Grindelwald atrapado y atrapado que llegó para luchar contra él".

Charlus miró hacia el vidrio por un largo momento antes de volver a hablar. "Pero, lo admito, ninguno de nosotros podría haber derrotado a Grindelwald. No en un duelo como ese. Se llama el duelo más grande de la historia por una razón. Pero fue solo eso: un duelo. No fue una batalla, no fue una guerra. Fue un duelo".

Harry se dejó caer y suspiró antes de mirar a Charlus y abrir la boca otra vez.

Y de nuevo Charlus lo interrumpió. "No soy lo suficientemente poderoso. Necesitamos un Lord. Alguien tan fuerte como Dumbledore y este Voldemort. Alguien que puede enfrentarse a un grupo entero de magos y dejarlos rotos a sus pies sin un rasguño en ellos".

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?" Preguntó Harry gruñendo. "¡Oh, hey, hay otro mago oscuro por ahí! Es hora de que vayas y te deshagas de él".

"Todos tienen sus talentos". Charlus dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"... Sangriento hilarante", declaró Harry rotundamente antes de suspirar en la derrota. "¿Que estabas pensando?"

"Bueno, puedo ponerme en contacto con la vieja guardia, los veteranos de la guerra contra Grindelwald. Pero también necesitamos reclutas más jóvenes".

Con la cara haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Harry lo miró. "Y quieres que reclute de Hogwarts".

"¿Qué crees que está haciendo Voldemort?" Charlus contraatacó. "Y con Dumbledore en su torre de Marfil..."

Los hombros de Harry se desplomaron bajo el peso de esa declaración.

"Por supuesto, si puedes pensar en alguien más que pueda entrenar a estos niños para sobrevivir mejor que tú..." señaló Charlus.

La caída resignada de Harry se convirtió en una ceñuda mirada sombría.

-ooo-

"Ese hombre me convertirá en un borracho", declaró Charlus mientras se desplomaba en el asiento que le habían ofrecido, sus ojos parpadearon por un momento para registrar a Orion sentado frente a él, al lado de Cygnus. "Orion, supongo que esto garantiza tu inclusión".

"Charlus", notó Orión mientras inclinaba la cabeza asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Has encontrado algo?"

"Cada vez que hablo con ese hombre, más razón tengo para beber". Charlus declaró con un suspiro mientras se pellizcaba la nariz. "Y cada respuesta me deja con muchas más preguntas".

"¿Que has aprendido?" Preguntó Cygnus mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

"Descubrí por qué ninguno de nosotros había oído hablar de él antes". Charlus dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia otro lado, mirando a lo lejos.

"Algo desagradable entonces" notó Orion con un fruncimiento de sus labios.

"Él es un recordatorio de que la magia es algo maravilloso y terrible". Charlus declaró. "¿Qué harías, Orión, Cygnus, si supieras que al menos una rama completa de tu familia ha sido borrada? Sus vidas, sus logros, sus legados, sus hijos. Se han ido, como si nunca hubieran existido, al punto en el que ni siquiera recuerdas que alguna vez lo fueron"

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó mucho, más allá de una leve inclinación de la cabeza de Orión. "¿Estás... seguro de esto?"

"Él es un Potter. Un Potter que no podemos encontrar ninguna evidencia alguna vez existió. Un Potter que sabe cosas que posiblemente no podría saber. ¿Quién es hábil de una manera que no podía pasar desapercibida? Y aun así, él es" afirmó Charlus. suavemente mientras miraba a los hombres. "Lo miré a los ojos mientras me decía esto. Dime, Orión, ¿qué harías si fueras el único que recordara a tu familia, a tus amigos, a casi todos los que alguna vez conociste?"

"Ya veo," dijo simplemente Orión y asintió levemente con la cabeza. "¿Supongo que tiene motivos para serlo?"

"Él estaba allí en el centro, tratando de detenerlo". Charlus dijo simplemente. "Algo para lo que parece tener talento. Estar en el centro de los problemas".

"Supongo que si el taumaturgo intentaba hacerlo, fue el único que se dio cuenta y alguien intervino..." dijo Cygnus en primer lugar.

"Absolutamente", dijo Charlus sucintamente antes de tomar un sorbo de la bebida que le habían ofrecido cuando llegó por primera vez. "También me dijo que Voldemort creó algo llamado horcruxes".

Eso tuvo una reacción de Orion y Cygnus; sus espaldas se enderezaron cuando se tensaron en sus asientos. Colocando a Charlus con una mirada aguda Orion habló. "¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Está seguro de esto? ¿Y definitivamente declaró un Horcrux?"

"Dividir su alma con un asesinato a sangre fría y colocar la pieza en un objeto". Charlus dijo antes de fruncir el ceño un poco. "Dijo que sabía que Voldemort había creado cuatro. Con planes para crear siete".

"Merlín", dijo Orión, con la cara pálida y los dedos clavados en los brazos de su silla. "¿A qué clase de monstruo tonto intentamos atarnos?"

"Eso es..." dijo Cygnus mientras extendía la mano y se frotaba la nariz. "Los horcruxes están más allá de la necedad. Sí, pueden extender tu vida. Pero lo extiendes como... Ya no eres humano. Y finalmente, cuando se destruye el horcrux, estás atrapado entre la vida y la muerte".

"¿Un fantasma?" Charlus preguntó. Harry había aludido a algo como esto, pero no había entrado en gran detalle.

"Peor. En el limbo entre este mundo y el próximo. Atrapado e incapaz de seguir adelante, o atormentar al mundo", declaró Orión simplemente, tomando aliento. "No es algo que los entendiera alguna vez. Es algo de lo que nos han enseñado para asegurarnos de que sabemos lo que realmente te hará".

"Al igual que Basilisk, fueron desarrollados por Harpo el Foul". Cygnus dijo. "Fueron su mayor error".

"Bueno, él sabe dónde están dos de ellos". Charlus dijo simplemente. "Y aparentemente sabe cómo destruirlos. Sin embargo, hay un problema".

"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó Orión mientras miraba a Charlus con una mirada penetrante.

"Solo sé que uno de ellos está en Hogwarts", respondió Charlus. "Y que es responsable de lo que aparentemente es una maldición para mantener la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin un maestro al final del año".

"¿Qué prueba tiene?" Cygnus finalmente preguntó mientras levantaba su mano. "Y, no, no te estoy llamando ni a ti como un mentiroso, tío, pero este es un reclamo que no debe hacerse a la ligera. ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"... Puedes preguntárselo a él mismo", dijo Charlus sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si es realmente tan malo como han dicho los tres, no quiero saber nada de eso. En cuanto a cómo sabe... aparentemente, antes de que las cosas sucedieran, había estado dentro de la mente de este Voldemort".

"Aun así, Hogwarts" dijo Orion con una mueca. "No podemos tomar siquiera la posibilidad a la ligera".

"No con nuestros hijos ni matriculados ni en el futuro", asintió Cygnus con un asentimiento. "¿Al menos ha compartido contigo cómo planea destruirlos? Son notoriamente difíciles de despachar".

"Una espada forjada de duende imbuida de veneno de basilisco", dijo simplemente Charlus mientras esperaba su reacción.

"... Tan maravilloso como suena, ¿cómo planea obtener una espada forjada de duendes imbuida de veneno de basilisco?" Orión dijo rotundamente. "Si bien de alguna manera podemos ser lo suficientemente afortunados como para que algunos lleguen a los mercados..."

"El precio solo..." Cygnus dijo con un estremecimiento.

"Él sabe dónde encontrar la Cámara de los Secretos", afirmó simplemente Charlus. "Y el basilisco de Slytherin".

"Incluso si lo hace, no tenemos una lengua de parsel para ayudarnos a entrar", señaló Orion, aunque fue poco entusiasta. "Dudo que Slytherin lo haya dejado sellado por algo menos que eso".

"Eso... no pregunté", admitió Charlus. "Sin embargo, parece bastante seguro de que puede entrar".

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que querías proponer?" Preguntó Orión mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Necesita empleo. Necesita acceso a Hogwarts". Charlus dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Orion frunció el ceño. "No podemos ayudar. Tú lo sabes, Charlus. Somos neutrales en esto".

"Sabes que la neutralidad no durará para siempre", dijo Charlus en voz baja mientras miraba al hombre. "Hombres como este Voldemort... eventualmente su paciencia terminará. Y él declarará a la Casa Black su enemigo".

"Sea como fuere, declaramos la neutralidad," declaró Orión de nuevo con una frustrada liberación de aliento. "No podemos hacer nada más. Mi familia ya no está cerca de la rebelión".

"¿Incluso sabiendo que este Voldemort es mitad sangre?" Charlus presionó mientras miraba a Orion. "¿Y sabiendo que ha creado horcruxes?"

"Sabes que Walburga intentó que mi menor, Narcissa, violara nuestra neutralidad, con circunspección". Cygnus le recordó a Charlus. "¿Crees que a ella realmente le importa eso? Simplemente declararía que estábamos mintiendo al respecto".

"¿Y los horcruxes?" Charlus preguntó.

"Ella quiere creer que tiene razón. Que él es lo que ella, nosotros, hemos estado esperando", dijo Orión con un suspiro cansado mientras se desplomaba hacia atrás. "Y sin embargo, a la vista de los hechos..."

"Tío Charlus, tienes que entender", dijo en voz baja Cygnus. "Tres señores. Tres medio sangres. Si elegimos un bando, perdemos quienes somos".

"¿Realmente vas a vender tu orgullo tan caro?" Charlus exigió. "¿Realmente crees que vale la pena tu futuro? ¿Tus vidas? ¿Las vidas de tus hijos?"

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" Orión aplastó su mano sobre la silla de su brazo mientras miraba al hombre que estaba frente a él. "¡Dejar de lado generaciones de historia, de orgullo! ¿Olvidarte de lo que es ser Black?"

"¿Cuando tu orgullo te obliga a ignorar la verdad frente a tus ojos? ¡Sí!" Charlus dijo con un silbido de ira en su voz. "¿Preferirías realmente ser arrojado bajo el yugo de un monstruo, para ser eventualmente extinguido por algún leve o fracaso?"

"... Si ha hecho horcruxes, Orión..." Cygnus habló mientras miraba a su cuñado.

"¿Sabes lo que esto le haría a nuestra familia?" Orión exigió. "¡¿Qué tendría que hacer con mi esposa?!"

"¡Ella es mi hermana!" Cygnus respondió con un silbido. "¿Crees que no sé esto? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que debería hacerle lo mismo a mi esposa?"

Charlus miró a los dos antes de hablar finalmente. "Al que llamamos Storm Chaser. Harry. No quiere liderar. No quiere tu servicio. Imagino que incluso luchará para que no se lo llame un señor".

"¿Y qué estás sugiriendo entonces?" Orión espetó mientras miraba a Charlus. "¿Que seguimos a alguien tan necio como para negar lo que es?"

"Iba a sugerir que en lugar de hablar de estar a su servicio, deberías considerar ser aliados". Charlus dijo simplemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Han confundido las generaciones el orgullo de los Black tanto que el único papel que puedes imaginar para un señor es sobre la rodilla doblada?"

Ambos Black se pusieron rígidos ante eso, mirando airadamente a Charlus.

"Tal vez lo has olvidado, pero los Potter no se doblen la rodilla. Es por eso que nunca hemos servido a un Señor y por qué siempre desafiamos a los que nos harían". Charlus dijo simplemente. "Nos uniremos a una causa digna. Nos aliaremos con un señor digno. Pero no nos convertiremos en suyos para hacer lo que ellos quieran".

Con eso, Charlus dejó su bebida sobre la mesa y se levantó. "Tal vez es hora de que la Casa Black vuelva a mirar lo que considera orgullo y considere lo que la palabra realmente significa. ¿Es su orgullo el de los hombres o el del sirviente?"

Dicho eso, Charlus les dio a cada uno un breve asentimiento. "Caballeros. Me veré fuera. Espero que encuentren su orgullo como hombres. Pero si no, les deseo suerte con lo que está por venir. Que Merlín tenga misericordia de todos nosotros".

Charlus dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Cygnus y Orion en sus palabras.

"... ¿Recuerdas cuando todo fue tan simple?" Cygnus preguntó, retóricamente. "Era el poder del sangre pura el que reinaría sobre todos los demás. Los sangre pura eran los mejores, eran los más fuertes".

Orion gruñó mientras miraba a Cygnus. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Reconoce a algún medio idiota sucio como a nuestro igual? ¿Qué sigue, sangre sucia?"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos un señor de sangre pura? ¿Grindelwald?" Cygnus preguntó retóricamente. "¿Quién fue derribado por un medio sangre?"

Orion le devolvió la mirada.

"No me gusta tampoco, Orión," dijo Cygnus mientras se dejaba caer, mirando, sintiéndose muy viejo. "Pero viste lo que hice de los recuerdos de Bella. Has oído lo que tengo de Voldemort. Sabes de lo que Dumbledore es capaz".

Con un gruñido, Orion tomó su copa y la lanzó, viendo como explotaba en una ducha unos fragmentos brillantes al chocar contra la pared. "¡LO SÉ! ¡Estamos perdiendo! ¡Y Horcruxes! De todas las cosas, horcruxes! Horcruxes y lo que aprendimos de cómo trató a su propia carne y sangre para condenar a su propia familia a Azkaban... ¿e incluso si era un muggle asqueroso, para matar a tu propio padre?"

"Voldemort ha demostrado ser alguien a quien no podemos recurrir", asintió Cygnus con un asentimiento mientras miraba su propio vaso por un momento. "Y Dumbledore... sus logros a un lado, él ha demostrado... indeseable".

"¿Y este último es mejor?" Preguntó Orión mientras paseaba por la habitación. "¡Y no dejes que el enamoramiento de tu hija hable por ti!"

"Es despiadado", afirmó Cygnus mientras miraba a Orion. "Eso no se puede negar. Pero no tiene sed de sangre. Es peligroso. Pero solo ha actuado en defensa de sí mismo o de otros".

"¿Es esa fuerza o debilidad, sin embargo?" Orion señaló. "Se enfrenta a Voldemort. Pero no busca activamente aliados".

"¿Confianza o ignorancia?" Preguntó Cygnus mientras miraba a lo lejos. "No lo sabremos sin conocerlo y tomar su medida".

"Y si nos reunimos con él, podría ser interpretado tan fácilmente como el final de nuestra neutralidad en ese momento". Orion se lo recordó.

"¿Si lo conocimos mientras él estaba haciendo algo como entrevistar para el puesto abierto de Defensa en Hogwarts?" Cygnus sugirió. "Tendríamos que estar allí para las otras entrevistas también, pero fácilmente factible, si es tedioso".

Orion suspiró mientras se frotaba la cara. "Maldito Potter. ¿Tenemos alguna opción?"

"Sí", dijo en voz baja Cygnus. "No hacemos nada. Nos ocultamos. Y esperamos que el mundo se enderece o sea perseguido. De cualquier forma, perdemos cualquier opinión sobre cómo se transforma el mundo".

"... Esa no es una elección. Esa es una sentencia de muerte". Orion dijo con un gruñido.

"Y esa parece ser la opción que tenemos. ¿La vida y la prosperidad potencial o la muerte y el orgullo?" Cygnus dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a Orion. "¿Qué sucederá, mi señor?"

Y Orion se dejó caer hacia adelante antes de dar su respuesta.


	5. Capitulo 05

**Nota:** Esta historia es en memoria de **Chilord** , es su historia, yo solo la traduje.

 **Capítulo 5**

"Mi señor."

Hubo un silencio antes de que los ojos se abrieran y se fijaran en la forma visiblemente sudorosa de Avery. "Habla. Y lo mejor es no decepcionarme".

"Nosotros... hemos descubierto que las entrevistas iniciales para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se llevarán a cabo en Hogsmeade esta semana". Avery declaró con un medio tartamudeo.

"No me importa quién tome esa posición, Avery," dijo fríamente Voldemort. "Quien sea, se encontrará perdiendo al final del año de una manera u otra".

"... Hemos aprendido que uno de los solicitantes es este... Storm Chaser". Avery declaró mientras inclinaba la cabeza rápidamente.

Voldemort se congeló por un momento antes de volver la cabeza y mirar a Avery con una cara fría e ilegible. "¿Verdaderamente?"

Dentro, Voldemort podía sentir sus pensamientos acelerados. ¿Por qué este hombre infernal estaba solicitando esa posición? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuál era su plan?

Otro pensamiento mucho más traidor comenzó a roer en el fondo de su mente. ¿Podría su mal genio realmente eliminarlo? ¿Era este hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo? ¿Para romperlo?

Había una razón por la cual el yinx se enfocaba en la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no en la del director. Más allá de crear todo un desastre en la enseñanza general de Hogwarts, volviéndose dependiente de gobernadores ineptos, no estaba seguro de que funcionaría. A pesar de su propio poder y habilidad, Dumbledore todavía era considerado un enemigo más que competente, incluso peligroso. Uno que fue, admitió a regañadientes, casi su igual.

¿Podría este Storm Chaser ser uno también?

"¿Cómo lo has confirmado, Avery?" Voldemort exigió, su mente todavía intentaba descubrir las posibilidades, positivas y negativas de esta información.

"Horace Slughorn", declaró simplemente Avery. "Usted, mi señor, sabe cómo... hablador que puede obtener cuando está emocionado, y busca intercambiar chismes por favores".

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza en el más breve de los reconocimientos. Sabía muy bien cómo era posible hacer que Slughorn siguiera la conversación sobre temas que no debería. Después de todo, un joven Tom Riddle había logrado que el hombre discutiera sobre horucruxes.

Esto era…

Voldemort no frunció el ceño, aunque sus ojos se estrecharon levemente.

Fue una oportunidad. Pero, ¿fue una buena? Hogsmeade estaba cerca de Hogwarts. Esto significaba cerca de Dumbledore.

Un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso como para asegurar la desaparición del mago se convertiría en una guerra abierta. No estaba seguro de estar listo para eso. Especialmente no con los problemas que el llamado Storm Chaser les había infligido.

La membresía se estaba reduciendo. No rápidamente, pero lo fue. El reclutamiento se había secado hasta un goteo, y solo se unían los tipos más desesperados y desagradables. Eran matones, puros y simples. Necesitaba guerreros, personas que tuvieran las habilidades para ayudar a derribar los escalones superiores de aquellos que defendían el status quo.

¿Protegiendo patéticos e inútiles desperdicios de carne como muggles? En efecto.

Pero, gracias a la repentina y violenta erupción de desapariciones...

Empezaban a temer a este recién llegado más de lo que creían en él. Temían que asistente más de lo que temían de él. Entonces, todo se redujo a una táctica.

¿Se movió con fuerza y derrotó a este... usurpador? ¿Le esperar el momento oportuno y mantener la construcción de sus fuerzas con paciencia y astucia como lo había sido durante tanto muy larga? ¿Podría darse el lujo de permitir que este Storm Chaser continúe causando aún más daño?

Ninguna de sus opciones fue particularmente favorable. Ninguna de sus opciones carecía de riesgos graves y recompensas inferiores a las adecuadas. Y, desafortunadamente, fueron sus únicas opciones.

Golpeando con su dedo el brazo de su silla, consideró. Finalmente, él habló. "Necesito a Dumbledore adecuadamente... distraído. Habrá una reunión de Wizengamut ese día, ¿sí?"

"Si mi señor." Avery estuvo de acuerdo, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

"Hazlo luego. El Gran brujo es necesario para toda la sesión después de todo," declaró Voldemort mientras una fría sonrisa comenzaba a curvarse sobre sus labios. Sí, tal vez podría ser capaz de cambiar esto después de todo.

-ooo-

Harry tiró del cuello de las túnicas a medida que Charlus había insistido en ponerse con un suspiro de irritación.

"No te inquietes", reprendió Charlus simplemente mientras miraba a Harry. "Es impropio".

"Te odio", dijo Harry rotundamente mientras le daba a Charlus una mirada antes de gesticular hacia abajo. "Y odio esto".

"Por supuesto que sí," acordó Charlus secamente mientras se ajustaba cuidadosamente su propia túnica.

"¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto?" Preguntó Harry con un gemido mientras se miraba a sí mismo.

"Porque todos los solicitantes lo hacen". Charlus respondió con una ceja arqueada. "¿Qué estabas esperando? ¿Qué le diría algo a Albus Dumbledore y mágicamente tendrías el trabajo?"

"…¿Sí?" Preguntó Harry mientras miraba a Charlus con incertidumbre.

"Divertido", dijo Charlus rotundamente y negó con la cabeza. "No. Tendrás que pasar por el panel de contratación como todos los demás".

"¿Junta de contratación?" Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. "Pensé…"

"Dumbledore tiene la aprobación final, sí, pero no tiene el tiempo para entrevistar personalmente a todos los solicitantes". Charlus dijo. "Como tal, se forma una junta de contratación. Después de todo, Hogwarts es un instituto prestigioso".

Harry gruñó ante el comentario y nuevamente tiró de su cuello. "Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer esto? No puedo darles referencias o documentos".

"Afortunadamente esta posición puede tener algunas cosas... fingidas", dijo Charlus simplemente mientras miraba hacia otro lado. "Lo que tienes que hacer es ser confidente y estar bien informado. De esa manera podemos limpiarte a Dumbledore".

"¿Confidente y conocedor?" Harry repitió antes de darle una mirada a Charlus. "¿En qué? ¿Las mejores maneras de derrotar a los magos oscuros? ¿Para desactivar a un hombre lobo transformado? ¿Cómo ahuyentar a un enjambre de dementores? ¿Matar a un basilisco con solo una espada?"

Charlus parpadeó levemente. "... ¿Incluso quiero saber? Un enjambre de dementores. De todos los..."

"Fue eso o ser besado", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, también implicó un gira tiempo y no querer crear una paradoja".

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron distantes por un momento y frunció el ceño. Ya había cambiado tanto, irreversiblemente en tan solo unos pocos momentos que se habían desvanecido en un instante. Desde entonces había hecho todo lo posible para seguir adelante. Una parte de él lloraba lo que había perdido, lo que había destruido por sus propias acciones.

Otra parte de él estaba absolutamente emocionada. Este era un mundo donde El-niño-que-vivio nunca sucedió. Este era un mundo donde no era conocido como un héroe chico, un ícono que nunca podría estar a la altura de la idea que habían creado para él.

Aquí él era un hombre sin pasado y sin expectativas más allá de lo que él mismo había establecido. Y ahora era el Storm Chaser... que, tenía que admitir, a veces sonaba cursi.

Aun así, iba a tener que ser confidente y conocedor.

Él podría hacer eso, ¿verdad?

-ooo-

Orión Black luchó por dejar escapar un suspiro cuando se vio obligado a escuchar al petimetre intentar hacerse pasar por competente. Hasta ahora, los diversos solicitantes habían sido una bolsa de diversidad más que mixta. Oscilaron desde tontos que se exaltaban a sí mismos hasta unos pocos con una fría confianza, pero hasta ahora, todavía no eran Storm Chaser.

"¿Estás seguro de que en realidad va a estar aquí?" Orión preguntó en voz baja para que solo su cuñado pudiera oírlo mientras se movía un poco y miraba a Cygnus. "Si él no puede mostrar..."

"Seguiremos ganando un poco de respeto por mostrar interés y moderación en cómo nos hemos acercado a esto," dijo Cygnus simplemente mientras miraba a Orion, su voz igualmente tranquila. "Aunque no es tan... casual como obtener la medida del hombre en sí mismo, sigue siendo una ganancia. Además, el tío Charlus me aseguró que estaría aquí".

Orión gruñó agriamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos por un momento y luego se obligaba a relajarse. "Ese hombre…"

"Es quien siempre ha sido", interrumpió Cygnus en voz baja. "Solo que esta vez tuvo algo tan impactante que tuvimos que escucharlo".

Por un momento Orión devolvió la mirada al hombre, que simplemente le dirigió una mirada serena y puntiaguda en respuesta. "No me gusta."

"Yo tampoco", admitió Cygnus en voz baja con un movimiento de cabeza. "Sin embargo, el mundo no se adapta a nuestros deseos y preferencias. Nos presenta la situación de cómo respondemos y vemos que depende de nosotros".

"No prefiero verlo de esta manera". Orión respondió mientras continuaba su mirada.

"Entonces no", dijo Cygnus, haciendo que parpadeara. "Creo que hizo una observación válida. ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo hablamos de los señores? A quién seguiremos. No con quién nos pondremos de lado".

"Eso es..." Orion comenzó a decir antes de fruncir el ceño mientras sus labios se apretaban.

"Exactamente." Cygnus estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero, ¿es lo mejor para la familia?"

"Es lo que siempre hemos hecho", declaró llanamente Orion. "Es tradición".

"Es orgullo", argumentó Cygnus mientras se recostaba en su asiento. "Una amarga que se ha llevado a sí misma desde hace mucho tiempo cuando todavía nos sirve. El tío Charlus tenía un punto. Necesitamos un nuevo tipo de orgullo".

"¿Hay algo que a ustedes, caballeros, les gustaría discutir con el resto de nosotros?" la voz aguda de Augusta Longbottom intervino mientras daba a los dos hombres una mirada fulminante.

"Un tema de tradición familiar que surgió momentáneamente", declaró Orión simplemente, mirando a la mujer con una mirada de acero que se negó a dejarse intimidar. "Nos disculpamos. Trataremos de mantener los temas relevantes para la tarea actual".

"Y el último solicitante ni siquiera valió la pena el pergamino en el que presentó su solicitud", dijo Edmund Bones secamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Así que apenas encuentro que su necesidad de encontrar una manera de mantener sus mentes enfocadas sea sorprendente".

"¡Edmund!" Augusta declaró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada.

"¿Qué? Si tuviera que seguir escuchando a ese tonto por más tiempo, me preocupaba que su incompetencia banal pudiera volverse contagiosa". Edmund respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. "Merlín sabe cómo logró vestirse para la entrevista".

"¡Es nuestro deber presentar una lista razonable de posibles profesores para Albus Dumbledore, no para quedarnos chismosos como réprobos maleducados!" Augusta dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Ahora, el próximo solicitante es... ¿Harry Potter? Extraño. Pensé que conocía a todos los Potter".

Inmediatamente ambos Black se pusieron rígidos y dirigieron sus atenciones hacia la puerta aún cerrada mientras Augusta leía la aplicación.

"Veamos... Ex Dark Hunter. Referencias... ¿Restringido?" Augusta declaró con un parpadeo y un ceño fruncido. "Habilitado en Encantamientos y Tranfiguración y una variedad de tácticas para combatir a los magos oscuros y las criaturas oscuras. Conocedor de varias tácticas para combatir las artes oscuras sin recurrir a las artes oscuras..."

"Ah, sí. Charlus lo recomendó", estuvo de acuerdo Edmund al notar el nombre en su propia copia de la información. "Algo sobre sus experiencias previas siendo un secreto necesario".

"Más impropio", declaró Augusta con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo se supone que debemos emitir un juicio apropiado sobre la veracidad de sus habilidades?"

"Me imagino que le hacemos preguntas para ver cómo responde", preguntó secamente uno de los otros miembros. "Aun así, eso es un poco emocionante. ¿Información restringida? Incluso podría ser el mago que lidió con Greyback".

"¿Y por qué alguien así se postula para un puesto en Hogwarts?" Cygnus preguntó arqueando una ceja. "Encuentro que ser... bueno, realmente. ¿Cuántas personas que son capaces de esas cosas tienen el deseo de enseñar? ¿Y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de todas las cosas?"

"Nunca se sabe. Mire a Albus Dumbledore", señaló otro miembro.

"Porque hay muchos como el gran Lord Dumbledore". Orión dijo con un ligero mordisco a su voz antes de negar con la cabeza. "¿Vamos a seguir adelante con la entrevista?"

"Sí", dijo Augusta sucintamente. "Enviarlo adentro".

Un movimiento rápido de una varita y un hechizo salió disparado. Un momento después, un joven con gafas entró, vistiendo túnicas bien cortadas y personalizadas en las que parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar. Mientras Orión lo estudiaba, se dio cuenta de lo que parecía estar fuera de lugar.

No era el aspecto de un joven que no conocía su lugar en el mundo, o se sentía incómodo con quién era. Era el aspecto de un dragón forzado a usar túnicas y ropas que vestía solo con los acuerdos más tediosos. Se parecía mucho a alguien que no deseaba estar allí. Aquel a quien no deberían hacer sentir particularmente inclinado a mostrarles cuánto él no lo quería.

Cuando vio los ojos, supo que este era el hombre de los recuerdos de Bellatrix.

Una mirada a Cygnus confirmó que él también era de esa opinión. Mientras miraba a través del tablero, vio aprensión y despido. Mientras Augusta y Edmund observaban la mirada del hombre y encontraban razones para hacer una pausa, la mayoría de los otros veían la obvia incomodidad y veían debilidad.

"¿Sr. Potter?" La voz que hablaba rozaba la condescendencia mientras miraba al visiblemente joven.

Orión notó el agudo estrechamiento de los ojos de Harry detrás de sus gafas antes de que el hombre hablara en una calmada voz recogida. "Sí. ¿Y a quién me dirijo?"

Esa no fue la reacción que se esperaba ya que el hablante se tomó un momento para recuperarse. "Somos la Junta de Contrataciones. Vamos a decidir si usted estará entre los elegibles para presentarse a Albus Dumbledore para determinar quién será el nuevo profesor de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras".

"Ya veo", dijo Harry simplemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Y esta posición viene automáticamente con la incapacidad de comportarse con modales y decoro, o es simplemente su propia deficiencia personal?"

El hombre que había hablado tenía el rostro enrojecido, sus dedos se inclinaron hacia su túnica ante la respuesta de Harry, solo para encontrar al joven mirándolo fijamente, inquebrantable y visiblemente poco impresionado.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" el hombre comenzó a ser cortado por una mirada de Augusta Longbottom.

"Cállate". La voz severa de la mujer era dura y fría. "El Sr. Potter tiene toda la razón. Es nuestra responsabilidad actuar con los modales y el decoro que deberían asociarse con las personas de nuestra posición. Hacer lo contrario es un insulto tanto para nuestras familias como para la propia Hogwarts".

"O podrías dibujar tu varita mágica sobre él y podríamos ver de primera mano algunas de sus calificaciones". Edmund aventuró con una ceja arqueada.

"¡Él me insultó!" el hombre protestó.

"Te traté con la misma cortesía con la que me trataste". Harry dijo rotundamente. "Y como estar aquí es el resultado de la recomendación de Charlus Potter, eso a su vez indica qué nivel de cortesía le has mostrado".

Orión luchó contra una leve sonrisa de aprobación cuando el hombre de repente se puso pálido al darse cuenta de cuán lejos viajaría su insulto.

"Y, a su vez, tu comportamiento se refleja en Charlus Potter". Augusta declaró mientras miraba firmemente a Harry.

"Y, señora, ¿he actuado de una manera que él encontraría inapropiado?" Harry respondió con un monótono soso.

Augusta suspiró al oír eso mientras se recostaba en su asiento. "Ya veo. Un Potter por cierto. Soy Augusta Longbottom. Presidiré esta entrevista".

"Señora", asintió Harry con un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza.

"Edmund Bones", dijo Edmund a continuación mientras miraba a Harry con ojos desconcertados.

Y así fueron las presentaciones, incluida la persona mucho más contrita que había hecho la presentación inicial. Hasta que llegaron a Cygnus y Orion.

"Orion Black. Jefe de la familia Black. Y mi cuñado, Cygnus," declaró Orion simplemente mientras miraba a Harry.

"Señores", respondió Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de mirarlos cuidadosamente. "Un espectáculo interesante para ver tales... personas distinguidas en ese entorno".

Orion entrecerró los ojos por un momento antes de responder. "La hija de Cygnus nos trajo la mayoría... datos interesantes sobre el estado actual del mundo mágico. Los que seríamos negligentes al no considerarlos".

"Ah. Una cosa interesante entonces. Supongo que alguien debe haber causado una gran impresión sobre ella", dijo Harry simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Los recuerdos pueden recorrer un largo camino, Sr. Potter," estuvo de acuerdo Orión, antes de juntar sus dedos. "¿Pero, creo que tenemos una entrevista para llevar a cabo?"

"De hecho lo hacemos", asintió Augusta con un asentimiento. "Debo admitir que tiene la más... oscura aplicación, Sr. Potter".

"Es tan completo como puede ser en este momento", dijo Harry simplemente. "Si tiene preguntas sobre el tema, las responderé lo mejor que pueda y si necesita una demostración..."

Se detuvo allí y de repente sonrió al hombre que había sido tan grosero antes. "Eso también puedo arreglarlo fácilmente".

Incluso el más tonto de ellos se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba empezando a dar vueltas en sus mentes que ya no estaban en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria. Para algunos, Orion imaginó, era algo muy, muy difícil de aceptar.

Eso lo sabía porque era difícil para él aceptarse a sí mismo, y realmente había visto al hombre frente a él en el trabajo.

"¿Cuáles son los usos del hechizo Patronus?" Era una pregunta bastante simple sobre uno de los hechizos más oscuros y menos utilizados que los Aurores tendían a aprender para sus mensajes.

Por alguna razón, hizo una mueca de diversión cruzar la cara de Harry antes de hablar. "Bueno, las respuestas clásicas son la repulsión de los dementores y lethifolds. Hay una variación que puede usarse para llevar mensajes, y hay otros usos, si el lanzador es lo suficientemente creativo".

Con un gesto, de repente brotó de su varita un magnífico venado de plata pura y resplandeciente, erguido y orgulloso mientras los miraba con serena gracia antes de golpear suavemente su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry.

Sonriendo, Harry acarició suavemente la cabeza del guardián antes de despedirla suavemente. "Tengo experiencia en entrenar a varias personas en cómo lanzar ese hechizo, hasta el punto de permitirles lanzar un patronus totalmente corpóreo en varios casos".

Era, admitía Orión, una exhibición impresionante. Fue uno que consolidó firmemente el hecho de que este Harry Potter no era un mago oscuro. Un juego muy astuto de hecho.

"Impresionante", admitió Augusta con un leve movimiento de cabeza. "La mayoría de los magos tienen dificultades con ese hechizo en particular".

"Tenía una muy buen maestro cuando era más joven", admitió Harry con una ligera y misteriosa sonrisa en los labios. "Me ayudó a aprender cómo lanzarlo completamente debido a un incidente que tuve con criaturas oscuras indeseables".

"¿Cuál sería tu objetivo principal al enseñar a los niños de Hogwarts?" uno de los otros miembros preguntó.

"Cómo mantenerse vivo", dijo Harry simplemente, dejando que las palabras se asimilaran antes de continuar. "Una de las cosas básicas que me gustaría que entiendan es cómo encontrar, o hacer, una salida".

"¿Quieres que huyan?" uno de los miembros declaró enojado.

"Quiero que sobrevivan. No todos pueden ser cazadores de magos oscuros o criaturas oscuras", corrigió Harry sucintamente. "E incluso aquellos que, en ocasiones, necesitan poder salir de una situación en la que son superados en número o cuando se enfrentan a un enemigo superior".

"¿Qué, esperas que sean atacados en sus casas o en la calle?" Ahora era un miembro enojado de la junta. "¡Aquí en las islas, estamos perfectamente seguros! ¡No hay magos oscuros corriendo tratando de atormentar a las personas y no toleraré la idea de que alguien intente meterlo en la cabeza de la gente!"

Lo que Harry iba a decir fue cortado en una violenta explosión cuando las barreras que protegían la habitación fueron destrozadas violentamente y una de las paredes explotó en una lluvia de escombros.

Mientras que la mayoría de los miembros de la junta directiva se habían tirado en una pelea a medias, algunos habían lanzado escudos y se habían puesto de pie.

Harry había hechizado las tablas del suelo a sus pies, haciendo que se rizaran en una pared improvisada y lo protegieran de los escombros que lo azotaban. Con una nube de polvo aun oscureciendo el campo de visión más allá del muro ahora destruido, era imposible ver exactamente quién o qué había causado la explosión. Rayos de magia luego volaron a través del polvo, cada uno apuntando a los escudos brillantemente brillantes que las brujas y magos más rápidos habían lanzado.

En el instante en que golpearon los escudos, los hechizos de protección se rompieron violentamente, enviando a los lanzadores que aún no se habían movido o evitado los hechizos que volaban hacia atrás.

Orión tuvo la suerte de haber comenzado a alejarse, él y Cygnus simplemente fueron arrojados al suelo. Edmund Bones no fue tan afortunado como fue lanzado de nuevo a una de las paredes, golpeando su cabeza audiblemente mientras se desplomaba inconsciente. Augusta había sido la única más allá de Harry Potter que no había usado un escudo de hechizo, prefiriendo evocar una losa de roca sólida, y ella, como Potter, no había sido el blanco de uno de los hechizos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry lanzó rápidamente, invocando la gran cantidad de escombros que había en la habitación, antes de animar a una criatura felinoide. Con un gesto, rápidamente se acercó al borde de la pared, escondiéndose justo antes de que otro hechizo de Harry repentinamente se agarrara a la nube de polvo y este retrocediera, abandonando el agujero por completo.

Orión reconoció las túnicas y las máscaras, aunque la mayoría de los otros no, mientras se ponía de pie, agarrando su varita y apretando los dientes. A su lado, Cygnus estaba realizando una acción similar mientras sus ojos se estrechaban en rendijas. Parecería que su neutralidad terminaría antes de lo que originalmente habían pensado.

"¡¿Cuál es el significado de este?!" La voz de Augusta, fuerte, orgullosa y enojada, exigió.

"Ah, Augusta Longbottom", un hombre con una máscara mucho más intrincada que los demás casi parecía ronronear. "Supongo que debería haber esperado tu presencia. No importa. Hoy, nuestro problema no es contigo, sino con un cierto... solicitante al que estuviste entrevistando".

"¿Todo este trabajo, para mí, Sr. Riddle?" La voz de Harry se llevó a cabo cuando salió de detrás de la cubierta de su turno y examinó a sus oponentes. "Y mí, tantos invitados que has invitado a la fiesta".

El hombre de la máscara, ahora identificado como el misterioso Tom Riddle, o Lord Voldemort como prefería, se puso rígido ante el nombre y sus ojos ardían mientras miraba al joven frente a él. "El infame Storm Chaser. Estaba esperando algo... más".

"Todos tenemos que lidiar con nuestras decepciones", dijo Harry simplemente. "Después de todo, piense en toda la decepción con la que Merope tiene que lidiar".

Una explosión inarticulada de magia fue arrojada por Harry, solo para ser interceptada por otra pared improvisada que se alzaba. En el instante en que el hechizo se derramó sobre él, los tablones de madera empezaron a pudrirse, descomponerse y luego se convirtieron en polvo ceniciento. Harry chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto, alejando el polvo mientras volvía a ver a Voldemort, temblando de rabia frente a él.

"¡Cállate en cosas de las que no sabes nada!" Voldemort exigió.

"¿Nada?" Harry repitió mientras giraba su varita ligeramente. "De verdad, Tom, honestamente sería muy feliz de saber solo una fracción de lo que hago por ti".

"¡Soy Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort declaró, mirando a Harry antes de lanzar una serie de maldiciones oscuras hacia Harry. "¡No me diriges con un nombre muggle común!"

Harry hizo un gesto y rompió la mesa que el tablero de contratación había estado utilizando en el camino de los hechizos con su propia magia, manteniendo las piezas en movimiento mientras seguían atrapando el hechizo entrante que cortaba, explotaba, quemaba, pudría y se congelaba. Una serie de oscuros y retorcidos hechizos se aferraban a los restos que se agitaban y retorcían en el aire.

"¡Tom, Marvolo, Riddle!" Harry respondió, gesticulando, y la nube de escombros explotó hacia Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Voldemort gritó de rabia cuando un torrente de fuego oscuro salió disparado de su varita hacia la nube que corría hacia ellos.

La nube, a su vez, se retorció, atrapando el fuego, transformándose de un retorcido miasma de residuo oscuro en una nube tóxica de ceniza mágica y fuego que se acercó con avidez hacia el grupo de magos oscuros.

Fue entonces cuando los seguidores de Voldemort se dieron cuenta de que su líder estaba concentrando su atención únicamente en su enemigo, ignorando por completo su seguridad. Con juramentos sobresaltados comenzaron a lanzarse. Banishers golpeó los escombros y lo empujó hacia atrás, al menos por un momento. Voladuras maldiciones adelgazaron la nube pero la extendieron aún más. Cortar maldiciones no significaba nada para eso.

Entonces, Harry envió a la bestia que había animado antes a cargar a través de la nube. Inmediatamente comenzó a arder y pudrirse cuando la ceniza contaminada de la nube se adhirió a ella. Cuando surgió, golpeando al primero de los seguidores de Voldemort, parecía como si hubiera nacido recién salido de una pesadilla.

Envuelto en llamas enfermas y descomposición putrefacta, comenzaba a pudrirse incluso cuando atravesaba la garganta del mago que había atrapado y luego se abalanzaba hacia la siguiente víctima más cercana. Las heridas que infligió llevaron el resto de los hechizos de Voldemort, hechizos que rápidamente y ansiosamente se pusieron a trabajar cuando el residuo quedó en las heridas de las víctimas de las bestias.

"¡Mi señor!" uno de los magos intentó llamar, solo para encontrar que Voldemort estaba pagando poco o nada.

En su lugar, rompió su varita y un repentino y crepitante calor explotó en el aire. Una serpiente resplandeciente y brillante de llama hambrienta surgió de la punta de su varita. Fiendfyre, atado por la voluntad de Voldemort, se levantó y comenzó a encender el edificio en el que se encontraban.

Tan pronto como la primera chispa de fuego comenzó a tomar forma, Harry había estado arrojando la piedra y la tierra debajo de las tablas del suelo que había deformado y desgarrado para sus paredes.

Cuando la gigantesca serpiente tomó forma, lanzó una mirada a los miembros de la junta que miraban aterrorizados la escena que tenían delante.

"Es posible que desee escaparse ahora". Y luego el suelo comenzó a temblar.

No era una ligera inestabilidad de la tierra. No, era una cosa violenta, enojada, obligando a todos, incluso a Voldemort, a luchar para mantener el equilibrio. Luego, ante la gran serpiente de fiendfyre, las tablas del piso explotaron, enviando escombros volando en todas direcciones. A su paso, una gran cabeza draconiana de tierra y piedra se elevó como una sierpe de tamaño y circunferencia igual a la rosa del demonio, rugiendo de desafío y desafío.

La serpiente se retorció contra el rugido antes de que Voldemort visiblemente se estremeciera al sentir la llama oscura y hambrienta contra su control, ansiosa por responder al desafío directo.

Y entonces el gran dragón de tierra se lanzó hacia delante, chocando contra las llamas casi sólidas, y aparentemente atacando la serpiente de llamas animadas contra el suelo.

Una buena parte de los seguidores de Voldemort fueron aplastados, quemados o ambos cuando derribaron otra pared del edificio y un grito penetrante les informó que su pequeña pelea se había extendido al público.

Solo que, visiblemente, Voldemort no se preocupó ya que frenó su voluntad y se concentró en controlar a la serpiente mientras luchaba contra el dragón.

La tierra se quemó y la piedra se derritió cuando el dragón obligó a la creación del demonio a rodar a la calle. Poco a poco desaparecieron fragmentos, enterrados y sofocados debajo de la gran bestia.

Cuando la piedra fundida goteó por las calles con un siseo enojado, se unió, cambiando y dando forma a dragones y lobos que inmediatamente volvieron sus atenciones hacia los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

Cuando el primero se lanzó a uno de los magos oscuros, que todavía brillaba con fuerza, su grito llamó la atención de los demás. Cuando entrenaron sus varitas sobre las otras criaturas nacidas de las gotas que caían de la piedra derretida del gran dragón, una nube de polvo descendió sobre ellos y se obligó a bajar por sus gargantas. Mientras descendían en ataques de tos indefensa, luchando por respirar, se encontraron con las creaciones de piedra ardiendo.

A través de todo esto Voldemort se centró, su voluntad absoluta como el demonio fue rodada hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Poco a poco fue sofocado. Pero aún así, el dragón se estaba derritiendo y ardiendo con él.

Tan concentrado estaba en mantener su creación bajo control y fuerte, que no se dio cuenta de la forma decadente de la bestia felinoide, aún envuelta en la magia oscura que devoraba su cuerpo, hasta que se estrelló contra él.

Sin embargo, no quedó aturdido y encerrado por la sorpresa; un gesto con su varita y la criatura fue desterrada, volando hacia una pared donde su cuerpo débil y descompuesto finalmente se rompió en una confusión de escombros.

Girando, mostró los dientes y miró a Harry, que estaba parado frente a él con una fría y penetrante mirada.

"¿Crees que has ganado, chico? ¿Crees que esto significa algo?" Voldemort exigió mientras movía su varita y las brillantes piedras de piedra se congelaron por un aullido del viento ártico. "¿Crees que conoces a Voldemort? ¡No sabes nada!"

Entonces las figuras de piedra congeladas se agrietaron y explotaron, salpicando el suelo y cavando sin cuidado en los cuerpos de los caídos Caballeros de Walpurgis.

"Sé que deberías haber mantenido el control de tu demonio". Harry respondió simplemente mientras miraba a Voldemort a los ojos sin pestañear.

Podía sentir la fuerza breve y violenta de la legalidad de Voldemort golpeando en su mente, y luego el mago oscuro tropezó hacia atrás cuando fue violentamente rechazado.

Negando con la cabeza, Voldemort se volvió por un momento y vio que el torso del dragón que había estado luchando contra su enemigo se abrió violentamente, ya que parecía expandirse, luciendo como si estuviera inhalando un gran aliento. Una sección ahuecada creció en el área de su cofre, brillando rojo vivo por el calor del demonio. Luego apretó con fuerza a la serpiente disminuida y ahora salvaje de fiendfyre y la forzó dentro de ese hueco.

La tierra ardiente, ardiente y derretida se cerró de golpe, atrapando el fuego maldito dentro del dragón mientras volvía su atención completamente sobre Voldemort, sus fauces se abrían cuando el ardiente calor del fuego atrapado se podía ver por el hueco de su garganta.

El abultado cofre se contrajo y de repente el gran dragón de piedra y tierra animada liberó al enigmático atrapado dentro de sí mismo en un torrente de llama hambrienta que casi de inmediato hizo que el cuerpo de Voldemort desapareciera bajo la embestida. Luego las llamas fueron seguidas por una corriente de piedra fundida, cayendo sobre donde Voldemort había estado. Cuando terminó, el dragón ahora demacrado se volvió a cuatro patas y observó las llamas debilitadas que se enroscaban alrededor de una pila de rocas derretidas.

De repente, la roca se oscureció y un sonido crujiente llenó el aire antes de que de repente explotara en una tormenta de brillantes fragmentos de obsidiana, revelando un capullo de oscuridad gélida. Entonces, el escudo pareció derretirse, revelando un Voldemort ligeramente sudoroso y enojado, su túnica ligeramente chamuscada. Con un gesto, volvió a ser impecable y giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry enojado.

"¡Ya te lo dije, lo soy...!"

Y su voz se apagó cuando registró en su mente lo que estaba viendo.

Los momentos en los que había quedado atrapado y obligado a centrarse exclusivamente en mantener su escudo, su oponente no había estado inactivo.

Piedra y tierra lo rodeaban como bestias, mirándolo desde todas direcciones. Algunos pequeños, algunos grandes. Cada uno de ellos se movía con una gracia casi sobrenatural cuando luego volvió la cabeza y le gruñó a Harry.

"Aquí está la cosa, Tom", dijo Harry simplemente, con la varita preparada mientras él estaba de pie, flanqueado por un par de wyrms de tierra, cada una con fauces de piedra de obsidiana que centelleaban en los destellos del moribundo demonio. "Sé que eres fuerte, eres inteligente, eres despiadado y que eres astuto".

Voldemort se preparó ligeramente ante las palabras, pero sus ojos se estrecharon en cautelosas rendijas. "Si conoces mi poder, debes saber que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de desafiarme".

Entonces Harry tuvo la audacia de reír a carcajadas cuando negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano, limpiándose los ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. Después de un momento, se recuperó y lo miró, todavía riéndose. "También eres arrogante, egoísta y tonto".

Con un siseo de ira, Voldemort barrió su brazo en un arco y un cuarto completo del círculo de bestias explotó en una metralla irregular. "¿Crees que le temo a estos pequeños juguetes tuyos? ¡Se rompen y se destruyen bajo el menor esfuerzo de poder!"

"Ah, pero ya ves... desde la destrucción, la creación", Harry devolvió el golpe mientras movía su propia varita y las criaturas se reformaron, solo que ahora, en lugar de pesadas y lisas piedras, estaban interconectadas, casi como criaturas de pesadilla de roca afilada y dentada piedra. "Todo lo que destruyes, todo lo que se necesita es un poco de creatividad para convertirlo en algo para enviarte en tu contra".

Los fragmentos rotos de piedra de obsidiana que se habían formado a partir de la masa derretida de piedra Voldemort habían quedado atrapados en unida de nuevo. Delgadas, formas humanoides con afiladas garras dentadas y cabezas sin rostro de fragmentos miraron a Voldemort. Las maderas rotas y la piedra se unieron en brutos descomunales, avanzando hacia él.

Los restos de la ceniza oscura manchada de magia y polvo persistente, comiendo en el suelo, se levantaron, cubiertos por cristales rotos y piedras, atrapados en el pecho de un gran toro monstruoso, sus ojos brillando con el poder oscuro y sobrenatural de los propios hechizos de Voldemort, con las aletas de la nariz flameando mientras pataleaba hambriento en el suelo.

"Vamos, hijo de Merope Gaunt. ¡Vamos, asesino de parientes, traidor de parientes!" Dijo Harry mientras sostenía su varita lista, su voz cargada mientras se mantenía firme e inflexible. "Hijo bastardo de un muggle que trata de borrar su pasado con sangre, muerte y miseria".

La cara de Voldemort fue más allá de la ira, más allá de la ira, cuando las palabras se clavaron en él. El odio puro, violento y virulento goteaba en el aire, palpable por el retorcimiento y el enrollamiento de su magia. "¿¡TÚ, ATREVES!?"

"Ven entonces, Voldemort, nacido Tom Riddle, después del padre que mataste, un hecho del que eras demasiado cobarde para reclamar crédito por lo que echas la culpa a tu propio tío", declaró Harry cuando, finalmente, la calma pareció romperse, como la ira comenzó a arder en sus ojos. "Ven entonces, monstruo que nos gobernaría a todos. Veamos qué sueños se convertirán en cenizas".

Y él hizo.

En un movimiento borroso, Voldemort demostró que, a pesar de las palabras de Harry, estaba lejos de ser débil, lejos de estar indefenso.

Docenas de hechizos fueron lanzados en un solo aliento; torciendo, oscura, prohibida la magia nacida de las artes más oscuras. Espaciado entre, dos de los Imperdonables, mientras Avada Kadavra iluminaba el aire y Crucios invisible. La piedra y la tierra explotaron, se pudrieron y se pudrieron. Fue un torbellino de muerte que incluso los magos más experimentados habrían tenido dificultades para igualar.

Harry se levantó a la ocasión.

Los instintos de batalla se hicieron cargo. Piedras y tablas bloquearon hechizos, visibles e invisibles. Los residuos malditos se convirtieron en nubes de miasma que empezaron a correr hacia Voldemort como serpientes, mientras las rápidas creaciones de piedra se lanzaban hacia él con una línea irregular y dentada. De cada creación que destruyó, otra nació de sus restos.

Ambos hombres sudaban, brillaban, se empujaban como ninguno de los dos se negó a dar ni una pulgada. Todo lo que se acercó a Voldemort fue detenido, desterrado o aplastado por el último momento. Todos los hechizos que corrieron hacia Harry se vieron desviados o simplemente esquivados, y los restos de su destrucción se alimentaron de nuevas creaciones enviadas a Voldemort.

Nadie podía medir el tiempo adecuadamente. No los combatientes, no su audiencia improvisada. Todo era un borrón de batalla imposible e imposible de desentrañar.

Y luego una araña de piedra, con patas afiladas y puntiagudas, cayó del aire sobre Voldemort, desgarrándole la cara con un chillido antinatural, ya que goteaba un tóxico y tóxico residuo de magia directamente sobre los ojos de Voldemort mientras le desgarraba la carne.

Con un grito de rabia, arrancó a la criatura de su rostro, solo para ser golpeada en el pecho por la dura cabeza de piedra del toro que respiraba magia oscura miasma. Suficiente fuerza fue absorbida por la magia en la túnica de Voldemort que solo retrocedió unos pocos pies, cayó de rodillas en lugar de aplastarle toda la caja torácica. Cuando se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, Voldemort gruñó y el toro repentinamente cayó, dividido en dos partes iguales en el centro de su cuerpo.

Harry movió su varita hacia Voldemort y, en un instante, cada una de las criaturas de piedra corrió directamente hacia Voldemort.

Y luego, en un destello de fuego fénix, Albus Dumbledore apareció... directamente en el espacio entre los dos combatientes.

"¡Suficiente!" el hombre ordenó, la ira ardía en sus ojos. "¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?"

Aprovechando la momentánea pausa en el asalto de sus oponentes y dándose cuenta de que estaba en una posición peligrosa, Voldemort murmuró: "¡Esto no ha terminado, Storm Chaser!"

Y en un repentino estallido de magia oscura, se elevó en el aire y desapareció en un rastro de humo negro.

Harry gruñó y sus ojos se volvieron, quemando a Albus Dumbledore. "¡Lo tuve! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estabas haciendo?!"

"¿Mira a nuestro alrededor, y me preguntas por qué?" Albus preguntó mientras miraba a Harry con una mirada, una chispa de ira en sus ojos. "¿Cuántas personas resultaron heridas, cuántas fueron asesinadas debido a este duelo?"

"¿Duelo?" Harry repitió, mirando a Dumbledore antes de pararse en toda su estatura. "¡Tú eres el que necesita mirar alrededor! ¡Esto nunca fue un duelo! ¡Todos los que murieron aquí murieron porque Voldemort, Tom Riddle, decidió que vendría y atacaría a una maldita junta de contratación, en el medio de esta sangrienta aldea! ¡Esta fue su elección! ¿Es suyo que nuestro lugar es acostarse con gargantas desnudas para que se diviertan cuando vengan por nosotros?"

Fue entonces cuando Orion Black hizo su presencia conocida con una tos puntiaguda. "Sabes, por mucho que aborrezco interrumpir esto, ¿a menudo tienes el hábito de permitir el escape de los magos oscuros que intentan asesinar a un número considerable de hechiceros en pleno día, Jefe Warlock Dumbledore?"

Eso hizo que Dumbledore se quedara corto y luego volvió su mirada hacia Orion, a punto de hablar, cuando Augusta Longbottom intervino. "Por el amor de Merlín, Dumbledore, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡El chico tenía a ese loco! ¿Quién sabe lo que va a hacer? ¡Hacer ahora!"

"Fue..." Dumbledore comenzó a decir antes de que una serie de grietas llenaran el aire cuando aparecieron los Aurores con túnicas rojas, Alastor Moody en la cabeza.

"¿Qué hay en el nombre de Merlín...?" Alastor declaró antes de mirar a su alrededor y, al ver a Harry, gimió, con los hombros caídos un poco. "... Tú otra vez. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?"

"Estaba en medio de una agradable y tranquila entrevista cuando fuimos atacados", dijo Harry simplemente, haciendo un gesto hacia Augusta y Orion. "Incluso tengo testigos esta vez".

"¿Los que no son los cadáveres de enfriamiento?" -Preguntó Alastor con un gruñido mientras pateaba ligeramente uno de los cuerpos para mirar su rostro, observando la máscara medio derretida. "Bifurcó un poco esto, ya veo".

"Eso fue Voldemort, en realidad", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, con los ojos aún enojados mientras volvía los ojos hacia Dumbleore. "¡A quién le pesqué casi si alguien no hubiera decidido que iba a cometer un error!"

"¿No son seguidores de Voldemort?" Alastor exigió antes de finalmente echar un vistazo a la escena y tomar aliento. "Sangre y cenizas, chico. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!"

"Lo que sucedió, Maestro Auror", dijo Orion Black frunciendo el ceño, "es que alguien acaba de hacer una declaración pública de guerra, una que luego descubrieron que no estaban tan equipados con la fuerza abrumadora como pensaban que eran".

"Todo el mundo que mata desde ahora hasta que lo den por vencido, está en tu cabeza, Albus Dumbledore", dijo Harry sombríamente mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el Director y gruñía enojado.

"Hay maldita magia oscura en todas partes", murmuró Moody con un siseo. "No he visto mucho desde..." Hizo una pausa y hizo una mueca antes de negar con la cabeza. "Ha sido un largo tiempo."

"Estaba usando construcciones de madera de las paredes y los restos de lo que destruyó al principio. Decidió tirar un montón de maldiciones podridas," dijo Harry simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. "Es del tipo que se queda por un tiempo, así que si le extraes un poco de ese polvo, también comienza a pudrirte".

Alastor echó otra mirada alrededor y notó los diversos constructos que parecían estar forzando masas de magia oscura y luego miró a Harry. "... Y lo has convertido en un arma para usar contra ellos".

Harry solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"Fue uno de los usos más impresionantes y creativos de los amuletos de animación que he visto en mi vida", admitió Augusta Longbottom mientras se ponía de pie. "Y después del asalto inicial, ese loco estaba demasiado concentrado en el joven Sr. Potter aquí para darnos la razón al resto de nosotros".

Entonces sus ojos se estrecharon en astutas rendijas. "¿Supongo que fue intencional?"

"¿Potter?" Alastor repitió mientras miraba a Harry por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados antes de que sus hombros cayeran de nuevo. "Por supuesto que eres un Potter. Deberías haberlo visto desde el principio".

"Sabía cosas de él que sabía que no me gustaría que yo hablara", dijo Harry simplemente. "No fue realmente tan difícil seguir presionando los botones correctos para mantenerlo enfocado en mí".

"Ya veo", dijo Dumbledore mientras tragaba, dándose cuenta de lo mal que había malinterpretado la situación.

"No, no lo haces". Harry corrigió sucintamente. "Y si todos somos afortunados, no lo harás".

"Te das cuenta de que vas a tener que soltar esas animaciones para que la mayoría de esas cosas puedan repararse, ¿sí?" Alastor dijo mientras trataba de cambiar de tema.

"Tan pronto como vencen los hechizos de Voldemort", asintió Harry con un asentimiento. "Prefiero que no se deba tratar a la gente en San Mungo para que se comunique con ella".

Cuando Dumbledore abrió la boca para hablar, Alastor lo miró. "Como puedes ver, actualmente no te necesitan aquí, Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no te aseguras de que todo esté bien en Hogwarts?"

"Ahora, Alastor..." Dumbledore comenzó a protestar.

"Lo mejor es tener en cuenta lo que hablamos la última vez, también", le recordó Alastor mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se desplomó ligeramente mientras recordaba las palabras del hombre antes de mirar lentamente alrededor de la zona devastada. Tanta destrucción Tanta pérdida de vidas

"Hicieron sus elecciones, Albus. Cuando lo hicieron, dejaron de ser tuyos para salvar", dijo simplemente Alastor. "Ahora déjame intentar darle sentido a esto".

"¿Esto tomará mucho más tiempo?" Orion preguntó suavemente. "Tengo información sobre esto que necesito... diseminar".

"Tomará todo el tiempo que sea necesario". Alastor dijo simplemente mientras miraba a Orion. "Ni más ni menos."

"Por supuesto, Maestro Auror," estuvo de acuerdo Orión antes de suspirar mientras se resignaba a una larga... larga entrevista.

Sin embargo, a pesar del desastre del día, ya pesar de la violación de la neutralidad de la Casa Black, había aprendido al menos una parte de la medida de Storm Chaser y Voldemort. Parecía que Charlus Potter podría tener un punto después de todo.


	6. Capitulo 06

**Nota:** Esta historia es en memoria de **Chilord** , es su historia, yo solo la traduje.

 **Capítulo 6**

"Bueno, Albus, tengo que decir que todavía haces cosas más grandes que la vida", dijo Alastor Moody mientras se deslizaba en una silla y miraba detenidamente a Albus Dumbledore. "Un hombre que atacó a algunos de los nombres más prominentes en la sociedad de sangre pura, en ambos lados de la brecha, y tú solo lograste escapar".

"Pensé..." Dumbledore comenzó a protestar antes de dejar que muriera en sus labios al ver la mirada que Moody le enviaba. "¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Este fue el hombre responsable de los ataques de los que te hablé antes". Alastor dijo rotundamente. "Si las declaraciones de los testigos fueron creídas, alguien, el Storm Chaser, quien parece ser llamado Harry Potter, aparentemente, es acusado de asesinar a su propio padre".

Dumbledore se dejó caer mientras miraba el escritorio frente a él mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se encorvara sobre sí mismo. "¿A cuántos es responsable de matar?"

"Las estimaciones oscilan entre unas pocas docenas y más de cien", dijo Alastor rotundamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Y, según todos los informes, hasta que cometiste un error en esa lucha, este Potter lo tuvo casi derrotado".

"Parecía un duelo fuera de control", dijo Dumbledore en voz baja. "Había cuerpos y magia oscura en el área. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"

"Asegúrense de que ningún espectador resulte herido mientras verifica con las personas que estaban allí para descubrir qué estaba pasando", afirmó simplemente Alastor. "Por supuesto, ese podría ser el hecho de que no tengo el poder y la habilidad sangrientos para interferir en un duelo como ese y alejarme en una sola pieza".

"Y lo soy, como me dijiste tan elocuentemente antes, un maestro", dijo Dumbledore al levantar los ojos y mirar a Alastor. "¿Y qué hace un maestro cuando ve una pelea perder el control?"

"¿Cuando está en su escuela? Intervenga", estuvo de acuerdo Alastor antes de presionar. "¿Cuando no lo está? Averigüe si debería intervenir".

"Hace tiempo que me acostumbro a la idea de que la mayoría de nuestra sociedad todavía formaba parte de mi escuela". Dumbledore declaró con un suspiro tranquilo y una sacudida de su cabeza.

"Bueno, no lo es", dijo Alastor simplemente antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. "Tal vez deberías tomar un año sabático".

"… ¿De?" Dumbledore preguntó cautelosamente mientras miraba a Alastor.

"Hogwarts". Alastor dijo simplemente.

"¿Pero por qué?" La cara de Dumbledore estaba envuelta en confusión.

"¿Sabes por qué el Storm Chaser, por qué Harry Potter, estaba allí para empezar?" Alastor exigió con una mirada.

"Yo... lo hago," admitió Albus, frunciendo el ceño de desagrado al cruzar sus rasgos. "Él estaba allí solicitando la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras".

"¿Y qué demostró él frente a toda la junta de contratación?" Preguntó Alastor mientras su rostro mostraba la mirada perdida como si la respuesta fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"No pueden estar considerando seriamente..." Albus comenzó a protestar.

"Hizo un buen trabajo", comenzó Alastor, un respeto a regañadientes como él. "Limpio, eficiente, mantuvo a los no combatientes fuera de peligro, mantuvo la amenaza contenida..."

"¡Esa área estaba prácticamente empapada en magia oscura!" Albus intervino

"Nada de eso es suyo", le informó Alastor bruscamente con una mirada. "De hecho, hizo un punto de recopilar y contener las cosas sangrientas. Nunca pensé que fuera posible, pero lo hizo".

"Entonces, por favor, Alastor, explícame los magos muertos con signos de daño de magia oscura". Albus dijo con una voz tranquila y fría.

"Él lo contuvo". Fue una respuesta simple y un encogimiento de hombros. "¿Cuán difícil fue para él volver el residuo contra ellos?"

"¿Y cómo esto los hace mejores de lo que fueron?" Albus exigió, la ira de nuevo se apoderó de su tono. "¿Y qué si él no lanzó los hechizos él mismo? ¡Todavía lo infligió a los hechiceros vivos!"

"Los magos vivos que habían atacado a Hogsmeade a plena luz del día. Los magos vivos que fueron los responsables de esas maldiciones para empezar", respondió Alastor mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Esas reglas a las que te aferras, Albus, dejan de aplicarse a las personas que las rompen para empezar".

"¿Solo porque alguien más rompe las reglas, de repente es permisible romperlas?" Albus lo miró fríamente. "Así no es cómo funciona la sociedad".

"Así es como funciona la guerra", declaró Alastor en voz baja mientras miraba a Albus por completo.

"¡No estamos en guerra!" Albus protestó, aunque para sus propios oídos, su voz sonó débil.

"¿Qué crees que era esto? ¿Qué más llamarías un ataque masivo en un pub con tantos espectadores inocentes y algunas de las personas más influyentes en Gran Bretaña?" Alastor casi gritó enojado mientras miraba al hombre. "¿Qué crees que han sido esos ataques, esas muertes? Estamos en gran guerra, Albus. Esta fue solo su declaración formal".

"Seguramente después de lo que pasó ..." Albus comenzó a protestar nuevamente, incluso cuando sus palabras se extinguieron y sus hombros se desplomaron por el peso de la realización.

"No es tan fácil jugar tan alto y poderoso sin mirar como hipócrita, ¿verdad, Albus?" Alastor dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Él lo trató como era, una declaración de guerra. Les mostró exactamente lo que significará. Y por lo que supongo, no era lo que estaban esperando".

"No haré que mis alumnos se conviertan en asesinos, Alastor". Albus declaró con un siseo.

"Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el consejo sobre el incidente. Apenas habían comenzado la entrevista cuando fueron atacados", dijo Alastor, como si no hubiera escuchado las objeciones del otro hombre. "Lo que me dijeron fue bastante... interesante".

Con una mirada de larga resignación de sufrimiento en su rostro, Albus le hizo a Alastor la pregunta que estaba haciendo. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Lo primero que preguntaron fue sobre el hechizo de Patronus. Un poco de trivialidades oscuras para sacar a la gente de su juego. Respondió sin vacilación, produjo una completamente corpórea y luego explicó que tenía experiencia en entrenar a las personas en su uso".

Albus lo miró.

"El segundo fue aún más revelador", continuó Alastor mientras miraba a Dumbledore. "Le preguntaron qué les enseñaría. Les dijo cómo escapar y sobrevivir. Luego, alguien les preguntó qué tendrían que saber al respecto, cuando no serían atacados así en Gran Bretaña. Ironía, era entonces que este Voldemort atacó".

Haciendo una mueca cuando la imagen se unió en su mente, Albus se dejó caer en su asiento. "Si luché contra esto..."

"Longbottom y Bones ayudarían a los Black a crucificarte", le dijo Alastor rotundamente. "Y eso sin contar al enemigo que probablemente harías con los Potter".

Albus hizo una mueca. Los Potter no eran conocidos por ser la familia más civilizada. Podrían actuar la parte cuando les plazca, por supuesto, y no eran conocidos por ser magos oscuros y sádicos como los Black. No, simplemente se los conocía por ignorar las sutilezas del decoro, la moderación y los modales cuando se trataba de enfrentamientos.

Y por ser más que un poco temerariamente testarudo.

¿Para que uno de ellos demuestre que obviamente fue el más calificado de una manera tan espectacular, y luego se le niega?

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un increíble dolor de cabeza.

"¿Mi consejo? Una vez más, tome un año sabático", repitió Alastor su consejo anterior mientras miraba a Albus. "De lo contrario, es probable que esto se vuelva complicado".

"Lo dices como si no pudiera controlarme". Albus dijo con una mirada suave y reprochable.

"Te gusta entrometerse. Es lo que hacen los maestros", dijo simplemente Alastor. "A veces, incluso cuando les sirve mejor no".

Albus suspiró y se echó hacia atrás mientras contemplaba esas palabras.

-ooo-

"Charlus". La voz era curtida pero fuerte mientras hablaba, su dueño era un hombre de una década más que el propio Charlus, con el cabello de un gris acerado, pero visiblemente relacionado. "Voy a confiar en que en realidad tienes una explicación para esto".

Charlus no hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. "Es un poco... bueno, para ser honesto, es terriblemente aterrador".

"¿Quién es él?" el hombre exigió mientras miraba a Charlus. "¿Y por qué no me contaron sobre él?"

"Comenzó como un favor para mi sobrino", admitió Charlus. "Entonces las cosas, bueno... honestamente más bien bola de nieve, Lucius".

Lucius Potter suspiró mientras se recostaba en su silla y se frotaba las sienes. "No hay ningún Harry Potter del que sea consciente, Charlus".

"Él es un Potter", dijo Charlus con firmeza. "De eso puedo asegurarte... y su explicación..."

"¿Lo que de ella?" Lucius preguntó cauteloso mientras miraba a Charlus.

"Es un Potter, un Potter de nivel y habilidad de Potter. Un Potter del que nunca hemos oído hablar. Nadie ha oído hablar de él". Charlus continuó mientras miraba a Lucius. "¿Qué te dice eso?"

"¿Asumiendo que él es realmente un Potter?" Hubo un leve asomo de sarcasmo en la voz de Lucius. "No lo sabría, no debería ser posible".

"Exactamente", acordó Charlus en voz baja. "Pero, aquí está. Y su habilidad y poder han sido públicamente demostrados".

Lucius gruñó suavemente mientras se recostaba en su silla y arqueó una ceja expectante hacia Charlus.

"Él lo describe como..." Hubo una pausa cuando Charlus se recogió. "Había un mago oscuro, uno que había incursionado en la locura y la magia prohibida. Estaba allí para detenerlo. Estaba en el centro de un hechizo demente masivo en lugar del hechicero. Cuando todo terminó..."

"¿Cuándo terminó?" Preguntó Lucius mientras mantenía su ceja arqueada.

"... Como él dijo... fue hecho como si todos los que él conocía, todo lo que tenía, se hubieran ido. Se habían borrado, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Como si nunca hubieran sucedido".

"..." Lucius miró a Charlus por un momento y luego arqueó una ceja. "Y tú le crees".

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"Lo estaba mirando a los ojos mientras lo decía, Lucius. No le queda nada". Charlus dijo simplemente y en voz baja.

"¿Entonces por qué iba a preocuparse por todo esto? ¿Por qué involucrarse?" Lucius preguntó más intencionalmente. "Si realmente perdió tanto, ¿por qué está aquí?"

"¿Recuerdas dónde apareció por primera vez?" Charlus preguntó. "¿Dónde la peleó primero?"

"Un pub", dijo Lucius con un bufido. "¿Tu punto?"

"Un pub muggle", corrigió Charlus. "Nunca tuvo la intención de involucrarse. Estaba planeando evitar por completo el mundo de los magos".

"... Y entonces, casualmente tropezaron con él". Lucius dijo con más que una pequeña cantidad de escepticismo en su voz.

"He visto el recuerdo del único superviviente de los atacantes". Charlus dijo en voz baja. "Fue la hija de Cygnus, Bellatrix".

"Y aún podría ser una configuración elaborada". Lucius respondió, impasible.

"No con las cosas que sabe. Cosas que posiblemente no podría saber si era algo más de lo que dice".

Lucius aceptó a regañadientes el punto mientras recordaba algunas de las cosas que Charlus le había contado acerca de lo que el joven había dicho. "Un punto. Entonces, de nuevo, ¿por qué no decir de mí?"

"Las cosas tienden a... bola de nieve con Harry. Muy rápido. Como dije, comencé esto como un favor para mi sobrino. Y, sinceramente, terminé involucrándome tanto que, cuando no estaba malditamente bebiéndome estúpido incluso de pensar en el dolor de cabeza que nos da esta situación, estaba metido en la cintura". Charlus explicó.

Gruñendo agriamente, Lucius aún miraba a Charlus de alguna manera. "¿Y sabes el dolor de cabeza cortante que ha infligido a mí? ¡Los sangrientos Black sabía de esto antes que yo!"

"Bueno, en su defensa, han estado en el medio de eso más tiempo que yo" dijo Charlus encogiéndose de hombros antes de brillar visiblemente. "Incluso tuve que aterrorizar a mi sobrina Walburga por eso".

Lucius suspiró suavemente. "Al menos que tengas algo que vale la pena salir de su sobrino. Todavía lucho para comprender cómo mi hermana se encontró Abraxas Malfoy de todas las personas una pareja adecuada. Por no hablar de lo que la poseía a nombre de su hijo después de mí."

"Porque hasta que nació el pequeño James, él era tu presunto heredero", señaló Charlus con una pequeña sonrisa desconcertada antes de mirar hacia la puerta. "Hablando de quién..."

Lucius suspiró audiblemente y miró a la puerta. "Sal, James".

"No Jameses aquí". La respuesta fue amortiguada. "Solo nosotros, puffskeins".

Cuando Lucius presionó su cara contra su palma, Charlus sonrió al hombre y luego se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si James no está allí, entonces supongo que mantendré este James presente hasta que lo vea".

"Bueno, espera, podría haber un James aquí. Un poco".

Hubo un suave crujido de pies antes de que la puerta se crujiera y un niño de diez años empujara su cabeza adentro. "¿Hola? ¿He oído al primo Charlus?"

"¿Puffskeins, de verdad, James?" Lucius preguntó con un suspiro mientras miraba a su hijo.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, padre", dijo James tan inocentemente como pudo antes de mirar a Charlus con impaciencia. "¿Me trajiste un regalo?"

"Mocoso consentido", dijo Charlus con un suspiro y una sacudida exagerada de su cabeza. "¿Por qué tendría un regalo para ti?"

"¡Pero tu dijiste…!" James comenzó a quejarse en voz baja.

"¿Pensé que estábamos hablando con puffskeins?" Lucius no pudo evitar preguntar mientras miraba a su hijo.

James se congeló, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta a eso. "Um, ah..."

"Pensado así." Lucius dijo asintiendo. "Fuera contigo. Ahora".

"Si padre." Dijo James con los hombros caídos, moviéndose hacia atrás desde la puerta, antes de hacer una pausa. "… ¿Padre?"

"¿Sí, James?"

"¿Es verdad que Storm Chaser es un Potter?" Preguntó James, con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados.

Lucius lanzó una mirada asquerosa a Charlus, quien simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa con un inocente rizo de los labios antes de hablar. "De acuerdo con Charlus, sí, lo es".

"¿Entonces puedo encontrarlo?" Preguntó James, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, con los ojos brillando con esperanza.

Charlus visiblemente sofocó una risa mientras miraba a Lucius.

Lucuis a su vez le dio a Charlus una sonrisa despiadada y depredadora. "Dependerá de tu querido primo Charlus. Veremos qué puede hacer".

Por un momento, Charlus parpadeó, luego miró a Lucius. Luego miró la cara ansiosa de James y negó con la cabeza. "Ya veremos. Harry no es muy grande en socializar".

"¿Por favor, primo Charlus? ¿Por favooooooor?" Preguntó James, con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicando.

Charlus no se movió en lo más mínimo. "Ya veremos."

-ooo-

Voldemort gritó.

Había dolor en eso. Hubo agonía. Había ira.

Pero, sobre todo, hay odio. Era un odio venenoso que se tragaba el abismo de frío miedo que se había instalado en su estómago. Una cosa retorcida, enojada.

Volvió su mirada hacia sus seguidores, revelando un orbe blanco lechoso y enojado en una cuenca ennegrecida y marchita. El hechizo había sido cancelado. Al fin y al cabo, había sido suyo, pero los efectos no se podían revertir tan fácilmente.

Las Artes Oscuras apenas perdonaban.

"¡¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?!" Manchas de saliva salieron de su boca mientras hablaba. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su varita, sintiendo la forma en que parecía estremecerse contra su agarre.

Nadie tenía una respuesta para él.

Había pasado décadas preparándose para esto. Entrenando para eso. Aprendiendo cada pequeña cosa que pudo para volverse imparable.

Pero este hombre, apenas más que un niño, prácticamente lo había vencido en su lucha. Y lo que era peor era que lo había hecho en público. Debía su existencia continua en esta forma a Dumbledore de todas las personas.

Parecía imposible. Durante mucho tiempo, el único obstáculo para sus planes siempre había sido Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore tenía todo; una reputación, Hogwarts, poder político inigualable, asombrosa destreza mágica. Todo en la forma de un viejo tonto que era demasiado débil para hacer uso de su propio poder.

Ahora, sin embargo, había otro. Uno más joven que ambos. Uno con poder, habilidad y crueldad que Voldemort no sabía cómo responder.

Con Dumbledore, fue simplemente sorprendente, duro, rápido y brutal y se desvaneció como la niebla cuando el anciano finalmente dejó la seguridad de Hogwarts. Disminuya su espíritu, su posición. Haz que parezca inútil y tal vez incluso haga que el hombre mismo piense eso.

Si por casualidad luchaban contra él, Dumbledore siempre se batiría en duelo. Hubo misericordia y dudas para explotar. Intentaría capturarlos por encima de todo lo demás.

Este Storm Chaser, aunque...

Golpeó sin pausa ni piedad. Él destruyó sin dudarlo. Él fue por el golpe mortal cada vez.

Y él fue lo suficientemente bueno para llevarlo a cabo.

De mala gana, Voldemort miró a sus seguidores. Podía ver en ellos un miedo creciente. Solo que el miedo no era solo de él.

La mayor parte fue, por supuesto. Su furia significaba su sufrimiento. Pero aun así, él podía verlo.

El resplandor en el que estaban considerando cuya furia temían más. Su, o este Storm Chaser's.

Ayer, no habrían vacilado en ser su furia lo que más les aterrorizaba.

Eso fue antes de que regresara solo y visiblemente herido. Maldito cicatrizado y medio cegado. Antes de que pudieran haber cancelado este Storm Chaser como un golpe de suerte, tan afortunado.

Ahora…

Él tuvo que actuar rápidamente.

Se obligó a sí mismo a la apariencia de calma. Años de práctica alisaron sus rasgos y callaron los labios burlándose de ellos en una delgada línea. Tom Riddle volvió a la vanguardia una vez más cuando Voldemort dio un paso atrás y dejó que la máscara cayera en su lugar.

"Parece que hubo graves... errores de cálculo sobre nuestro nuevo enemigo".

Su voz era suave, culta y precisa mientras alisaba tranquilamente su túnica y los miraba con una calma exterior que no sentía por dentro. Pero los tontos necesitaban calma, seguridad necesaria. Alguien para calmar su terror y recordarles su propósito.

O, al menos, el propósito por el que quería que creyeran que servían.

"Y, sin embargo, todavía estoy aquí. Tanto Albus Dumbledore como este Storm Chaser estaban allí. Y aún estoy aquí". Era un ligero embellecimiento, pero eso estaba permitido. "He sido herido, sí".

Le daba náuseas solo por decirlo, admitir incluso la más mínima debilidad. Pero, serviría un propósito.

"Pero aún vivo. Mi poder no ha disminuido. Mis habilidades no tienen parangón". Se detuvo allí antes de levantar su varita, gesticulando lentamente hacia su blanco ojo lechoso mientras trazaba suavemente la arrugada tapa del ojo. "¿Esto? Un recordatorio. Un precio que pagamos en sangre para liberar a nuestro mundo de la inmundicia que lo plaga".

La punta de su varita comenzó a brillar, un carmesí pulsante, carmesí, como sangre, hirviendo y listo para gotear por su longitud.

"¿Quizás lo mires y ves la debilidad? ¿Hmm? ¿Míralo y piensa que estoy mutilado? ¿Debilitado?" Él desnudó sus dientes, dejando que un destello de Voldemort brillara a través de él cuando apretó su mandíbula antes de empujar la punta de su varita en su ojo arruinado.

Con un gruñido ahogó el dolor con enojo, odio y furia. Con un tirón salvaje hubo una horrible erupción de sangre cuando el inútil órgano fue arrancado del alvéolo. Luego, con una mirada en blanco, la miró y la levantó para que ellos vieran cómo la sangre comenzaba a derramarse lentamente por su mejilla.

"Esto. Ves algo perdido, maldito, roto, arruinado", dijo, las palabras teñidas con un silbido de ira, desprecio, antes de levantar la muñeca. El globo ocular se disparó en el aire, colgado allí, atrapado en un encendido brillo carmesí. "¿De repente dudas del poder de Lord Voldemort tan fácilmente?"

Y con gruñido comenzó a lanzar, la magia fluía de la punta de su varita y se conectaba al ojo suspendido como una serpiente retorciéndose. Las venas de sombra oscura y palpitante lo seguían, envolviéndolo, ocultándolo de la vista. Luego, otro zarcillo retorcido de magia se extendió y se conectó a su zócalo sangrante.

"¡Yo soy Voldemort!" declaró como otra ráfaga enojada de magia derramó de su varita y fluyó en el circuito mientras el aire parecía enfriarse, las sombras alrededor de ellos más oscuras.

"¡Mirad!" Y con eso, una oleada final de magia salpicó desde la punta de su varita a la nube de magia que rodeaba el ojo, antes de que volviera a su rostro.

Por un momento, sus rasgos fueron medio consumidos por la cobertura del hechizo antes de que se condensaran, retrocediendo más y más hasta que finalmente revelaron una cuenca una vez más llena.

Solo que el ojo que los miraba no era el ojo que había sido.

La esclerótica blanca era de un color carmesí profundo y sangriento, el iris negro como las sombras y la pupila rajada de un rojo casi brillante.

"¡Lo que creen que pueden quitarme, simplemente puedo rehacerlo, puedo restaurarlo!" declaró, su voz recorriendo la habitación mientras los miraba. "¡Creen que han ganado una victoria aquí, que yo, nosotros, hemos sido derrotados!"

Él sacudió su varita y las gotas de su sangre que habían caído en el suelo estallaron en codiciosas llamas negras. "¡En cambio, ellos solo han fortalecido mi resolución! Les mostraremos que haremos lo que sea necesario. Lo que sea que se necesita para expulsar esta inmundicia que contamina nuestro mundo. Lo haremos puro una vez más, ¡lo fortaleceremos nuevamente!"

Hubo un grito de alegría de la multitud, aunque pudo ver que todavía había dudas, alguna duda.

Hizo que la ira dentro de él se quemara aún más.

"Los veré rotos, sangrando y rogando por la misericordia de la muerte antes de que termine con ellos", afirmó con un silbido. "Eso, te puedo prometer".

Y lo haría. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, primero tendría que encontrar más... aliados para ayudarlos. Afortunadamente, había muchas criaturas oscuras y creaciones que podrían desatarse en este Storm Chaser. Todo lo que uno tenía que hacer era saber dónde encontrarlos.

Algo que sin duda sabía.

-ooo-

Orión Black estaba mirando el tapiz de la familia mientras sostenía un vaso de whisky en la mano cuando Cygnus lo encontró.

"Bueno, lo has conocido". Cygnus dijo mientras miraba a Orion cuidadosamente.

"¿Lo conocí, Cygnus?" Orión repitió en silencio. "He escuchado algunas palabras, respuestas a un puñado de preguntas y sugerencias para docenas más".

"Y has visto su poder", añadió Cygnus en voz baja. "Ambos."

"De eso, tienes toda la razón", estuvo de acuerdo Orión mientras levantaba su vaso y bebía su whisky escocés. "Y nuestra neutralidad ha sido violada".

"¿Y tus pensamientos?" Preguntó Cygnus, manteniendo su cara cuidadosamente neutral.

"Que me gusten las opciones que tengo enfrente", dijo Orion rotundamente y negó con la cabeza. "Y que mi esposa me va a obligar a expulsarla de la familia".

Cygnus solo tuvo una mueca de desagrado y suspiró lentamente. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Conozco a mi esposa", dijo Orion simplemente mientras miraba el tapiz. "Ya has visto cómo ella trató de subvertirme con tus hijas. Lo intenta con nuestros hijos todos los días".

"Esperaba ..." comenzó Cygnus, solo para suspirar mientras miraba al tapiz. "El mundo está cambiando."

"De formas que no me importan particularmente". Orión dijo con una mueca mientras sorbía su whisky.

"Lo dices como si no me resulta particularmente desagradable". Cygnus dijo simplemente mientras miraba a Orion.

"No lo actúas". Orión dijo rotundamente mientras se volvía y miraba al hombre.

Riéndose suavemente Cygnus miró el tapiz por un momento, dejando que la pausa en la conversación se extendiera antes de responder. "¿Qué me va a gustar de la situación? O sacrifico lo que nos han enseñado significa ser un Black, o veo como mi familia se extingue. Has visto el recuerdo. Sin duda pudiste ver lo cerca que estuvo de simplemente terminando con Bellatrix en ese momento ".

Y de hecho podría. Orion recordó la despreocupada consideración en los ojos de Harry Potter cuando el hombre había mantenido a Bellatrix en el punto de varita, sopesando la vida con cosas que no podía determinar del todo. Lo que estaba claro era que la vida de Bellatrix había ganado muy poco con su muerte.

"Y ahora está enamorada de él", continuó Cygnus mientras hacía una mueca. "Ella ignora las ofertas de magos honrados y aceptables a favor de la esperanza de perseguirlo. Un sangre mestiza. Pero un mestizo capaz de aplastarnos a todos nosotros por debajo de sus talones.

"Entonces, he visto el escenario. He mirado nuestras elecciones. No me gustan, pero he aprendido a aceptarlas", continuó mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?", Como dijo mi tío: "¡Aférrate a nuestro orgullo y confía en él!" Sus palabras sonaban como una verdad dolorosa de escuchar, pero una verdad no obstante ".

Orión tomó un fuerte trago de whisky, frunciendo el ceño furioso mientras miraba al tapiz. "Lo sé. Por Merlín, lo sé. Esa pelea... He visto a hombres como este Voldemort antes. Nunca con tal poder y habilidad, pero he visto antes lo mismo. Tu Storm Chaser fue lo suficientemente hábil para quitarse la máscara de civilidad, su pretensión de humanidad".

"La descarga ciega de maldiciones tampoco fue amistosa", asintió Cygnus con un movimiento de cabeza. "Tuvimos la suerte de que su atención se desvió rápidamente y se centró".

"Como dije... poder y habilidad," dijo Orion, temblando por la memoria. "Lanzar esas maldiciones tan rápido, tan fácilmente..."

"Y verlos negar tan fácilmente", añadió Cygnus con calma. "Y esas animaciones..."

"De hecho" Orión estuvo de acuerdo con asentir con la cabeza mientras sorbía nuevamente su whisky.

Fue entonces cuando Walburga Black se acercó a su hermano y esposo, con una expresión de feroz júbilo en los labios. "Bueno, hermano, esposo, acabo de escuchar la mayor... ¡noticias esclarecedoras!"

Ambos hombres se miraron antes de que Orion tomara otro trago de whisky. Suspirando por la declaración tácita, Cygnus miró a su hermana. "¿Y qué sería...?"

"Que el precioso Storm Chaser que nos tienes escondidos de nuestro deber se encontró con Lord Voldemort en Hogmeade". La sonrisa cruel y triunfante en su rostro decía mucho mientras ambos hombres lo notaban y luego se miraban el uno al otro.

"¿Y tú punto?" Orión preguntó mientras concentraba su atención en el tapiz frente a ellos.

El rechazo en su tono hizo que la confianza en la sonrisa de Walburga se rompiera por un momento antes de recuperarse. "Voldemort casi lo supera a él antes de que ese tonto Dumbledore lo salvó. ¿Ya ves? ¡Esta tontería ha llegado a su fin! ¡Deberíamos ocupar nuestro lugar en su servicio!"

"... ¿Es eso lo que están diciendo?" Preguntó Cygnus suavemente mientras miraba a su hermana.

"¡Sí!" Walburga declaró. "Acabo de escucharlo de..."

"Estábamos ahí." Orión afirmó rotundamente, todavía sin mirar a su esposa.

"¡Entonces deberías conocer de primera mano el poder de...!" Walburga comenzó a decir antes de que su esposo se volteara hacia ella y ella vio una mirada que la congeló hasta lo más profundo.

"Lo que sé es que lo que oíste era una mentira. Hubo una pelea entre ellos, sí", declaró llanamente Orión. "El que salvó Dumbledore no fue el Storm Chaser".

"… ¡Tu mientes!" Walburga siseó con solo un momento de vacilación.

"Estuvimos allí, hermana", respondió Cygnus. "Atacó no solo al Storm Chaser sino también a nosotros".

"Entonces, ¿dónde estaba tu neutralidad abovedada?" Hubo una nota de triunfo en su voz mientras les sonreía maliciosamente.

"Estuvimos allí todo el día, mucho antes de que llegara el Storm Chaser ", dijo Orion simplemente, sin mirarla todavía. "Fuimos parte de la junta de contratación para la apertura en Hogwarts, para tratar de asegurar que las aplicaciones que realizaron el corte inicial tuvieran al menos alguna idea de corrección".

"La entrevista con él apenas había empezado cuando tu precioso Voldemort nos atacó a todos". Cygnus notó que no miraba a su hermana.

Walburga los estaba mirando, con la boca medio abierta, antes de nublarse con un furioso ceño fruncido. "¡NO! ¡No nos aliarás con eso como traidores de sangre! ¡No somos ...!"

"¡Sé Silenciosa!" Orión la cortó cuando se volvió hacia ella, su voz sonó como un destello de acero. "¡Has ignorado esto por mucho tiempo, Walburga! He tratado de advertirte. He tratado de reprenderte, pero aún no me escuchas ".

Cygnus miró hacia otro lado mientras miraba intencionalmente el nombre de su hermana en el tapiz.

"Y ahora, ¿ahora tratas de dictar lo que haré y lo que no haré? ¿Las decisiones que voy a tomar que eres demasiado ciego e insensato para entender?" Orión se alzaba ahora, la ira ardía en sus ojos. "¿Crees que no sé cómo trataste de envenenar a nuestros hijos para que rompiera mi declaración?"

Cygnus parpadeó levemente ante eso. Había asumido que su hermana se había mudado con sus propias hijas porque sabía que no debía intentar una acción tan abierta en contra de los deseos de su marido. Haber caído así...

"Y lo que es más... ¡¿Tratas de llevarnos al servicio de una cosa tan tonta y arrogante como para hacer horucruxes?!" Los ojos de Orion ardieron de furia. "¿No simplemente horucruxes, sino horucruxes hechos del asesinato de su propia familia?"

"Estamos..." comenzó Walburga, levantándose recta y orgullosa, solo para descubrir que su marido se adelantó para asomarse sobre ella.

"Somos Black". Orion declaró para ella mientras la miraba. "Y es hora de que nos enorgullecemos más de ese hecho. No voy a ser una puta familia para servir como botín de un monstruo simplemente porque él dice y declara lo que quieres oír".

"¿Y es mejor prostituirnos a nosotros mismos a un pedazo de inmundicia que sigue los ideales de los traidores de sangre? ¡Dar la espalda a todo lo que hemos defendido!" Walburga respondió, su cuerpo entero temblaba de rabia.

"Esa es su presunción ignorante, y por qué estamos cambiando quienes somos". Orión respondió con un gruñido. "¡No serviremos a nadie! ¡Somos una Casa Antigua y Noble! ¿Qué poder tendríamos si nos jurásemos por el servicio de alguien? ¡Ninguna! ¿Cualquier poder que tuviéramos, algún prestigio, alguna influencia? Todo se atribuiría a el que seguimos".

Su boca quedó colgando ante eso mientras luchaba por encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

"¿Qué, creíste que seguir a tu Señor Oscuro nos otorgaría influencia? Poder. Todo lo que haría sería darnos una excusa para matar a los muggles y terminar enviando a nuestra sociedad a una guerra civil. "¿Crees que tu Señor Oscuro compartiría el poder? ¿Crees que vendría a nosotros, nos permitirías opinar sobre cómo debería ser el mundo?"

"Estaríamos..." comenzó a decir, solo para ser nuevamente interrumpida por su esposo.

"¿Seríamos favoritos? No le importa nada a sus seguidores. Si lo hubiera hecho, los habría salvado en lugar de ignorarlos para que se pudrieran y murieran mientras prácticamente se escurría como un perro rabioso en el Storm Chaser". Cygnus dijo en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Entonces, en lugar de eso, elegiremos aliarnos con el único que mostró interés en otras personas además de él mismo", declaró Orión rotundamente mientras miraba a su esposa. "Porque al menos puede ser razonable, tal vez incluso manipulable. De cualquier manera, podemos asegurar el prestigio y la influencia de nuestra familia mucho más a su lado que lo que podemos seguir detrás de este monstruo Voldemort".

Cuando pareció como si estuviera a punto de protestar, Orión la miró con frialdad. "Esto no es un debate, Walburga. Trata de subvertir esto de todos modos y será tu último acto en esta familia. No será tolerado por más tiempo".

Su rostro se sonrojó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sus fosas nasales se encendieron de ira. Solo que no retrocedió. Él no se disculpó, no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Se mantuvo firme, orgulloso y enojado mientras la miraba.

"Ya veremos", ella finalmente silbó antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

"Bueno, eso fue vigorizante", notó Cygnus una vez que su hermana se había ido.

"Y ahora debo preparar a mis hijos para el concepto de que no se debe escuchar a su madre, confiar en ella o incluso confiar en ella". Orion dijo agriamente.

"Y le puedo decir a mi esposa que, si ella sigue cayendo en las tramas de mi hermana, ella correrá la misma suerte". Cygnus notó con un giro de sus labios y un gruñido agrio.

"El precio de encontrar una manera de sacar lo mejor de esta locura", dijo Orion sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Aunque me imagino que el tío Charlus encontrará que el uso de su razonamiento es más... esclarecedor".

"Cállate, Cygnus", dijo Orion mientras le lanzaba al hombre una leve mirada, recibiendo solo una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

-ooo-

Harry se paró frente al estanque de aspecto sereno y suavemente giró el mango de su varita entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. Luego la levantó, sosteniéndola más como un bastón de mando que como una varita mágica. Se tomó un aliento, se recogió y se sostuvo antes en un apuro que salió de sus labios y comenzó.

Un rastro de ondas se movió a través de la superficie del estanque, girando lentamente hacia la izquierda. Su muñeca estaba suelta, haciendo movimientos largos y exagerados que mantenían la punta de su varita en un movimiento constante. Poco a poco, la punta comenzó a brillar, recogiendo una pequeña corona de luz.

En el estanque, se formó una forma, indistinta con una ondulación que giraba y giraba mientras trataba de adquirir definición y distinción.

Falló, revelando una forma cuadrúpeda deformada que luchaba para salir del agua. Y por un momento, parecía que sí. Un pie se asentó en la orilla del estanque y al principio se mantuvo firme. Luego se tambaleó, se tambaleó y finalmente colapsó en un chapoteo húmedo.

"Después de escuchar cómo luchaste contra Riddle en Hogsmeade, me sorprende ver que luchas con algo como esto", dijo Charlus mientras miraba a Harry críticamente mientras hacía notar su presencia.

"El agua siempre ha sido algo con lo que no me siento cómodo", afirmó Harry. "Después de Hogsmeade, pensé que debería volver a trabajar en él. Nunca se sabe cuándo lo necesitarás".

"Todavía sorprendente", dijo simplemente Charlus. "Nunca encontré que los elementos fueran demasiado difíciles de manipular..."

"Entonces lo estás haciendo mal". Harry dijo rotundamente y negó con la cabeza.

Charlus parpadeó levemente, desconcertado por las palabras de Harry. "… ¿Qué?"

"Cambiar la forma de la tierra, moverla, eso no está manipulando su elemento", dijo Harry simplemente mientras se agachaba y golpeaba ligeramente su varita contra el suelo, causando que cambiara repentinamente cuando una cabeza draconica se levantaba y chocaba ligeramente contra la mano de Harry. "Manipulación real... dejas de usar hechizos. Infundes tu magia en ella. Le das un propósito y una dirección".

Se acarició ligeramente la parte superior de la cabeza antes de mirar a Charlus, que parecía confundido y algo escéptico. "Cambias algo en algo más. ¿Qué sucede cuando entra en contacto con más magia?"

"Dependiendo del hechizo, uno generalmente cancela al otro". Charlus lo permitió con cuidado.

"Pero el mío puede enjaular maldiciones oscuras, incluso fiendfyre, mientras se mantienen sus movimientos y acciones. ¿Por qué?"

Eso hizo que Charlus se detuviera mientras parpadeaba ante eso. "Simplemente había supuesto que los hechizos que se lanzaban sobre ellos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir los otros hechizos".

"... ¿Hechizos de animación, capaces de resistir fiendfyre?" Preguntó Harry con una ceja arqueada y una voz inexpresiva.

Eso nuevamente hizo que Charlus se detuviera y luego frunciera el ceño. "... Entonces, ¿qué fue entonces?"

"En su base, su animación, supongo". Harry lo permitió antes de reírse un poco. "En realidad comenzó como un hechizo de broma".

Charlus lo miró.

"Sí. Mi padre y sus amigos fueron grandes bromistas en su juventud", dijo Harry nostálgicamente. "Terminé tropezando con eso".

Harry gesticuló lentamente hacia la cabeza. "Encantos de animación... bueno, tienen límites. Lo que hago es impartir mi voluntad sobre lo que estoy formando. Un mago lo suficientemente fuerte puede alterar las formas, pero si practicas lo suficiente, es fácil reformarlas".

"… Tu voluntad." Charlus repitió mientras miraba a Harry.

"Sí", asintió Harry con un asentimiento y una sonrisa tímida. "Al menos, así es como lo pienso. Realmente no sé cómo describirlo".

"... supongo", Charlus permitió a regañadientes. Después de todo, la base total para el casting silencioso era intención y voluntad.

"El agua, sin embargo... tengo problemas", admitió Harry mientras se concentraba en el estanque de nuevo. "Parece que no puedo sentirme bien".

"Ya veo", dijo Charlus en un tono que indicaba claramente que no.

"Todo tiene una cierta sensación. Una forma en que interactúa con tu magia", afirmó Harry simplemente. "Cómo maneja ser infundido con eso".

Hizo un gesto mientras algunos de los guijarros en el borde del estanque se alzaban sobre una resbaladiza serpiente de barro. "Cómo reacciona la tierra es diferente de la piedra. El barro es diferente de la tierra y diferente del agua. La madera es diferente de ambas. Todo es único en sí mismo. Tienes que aprender a sentirlo para poder dirigirlo."

"¿Y huellas de magia oscura como tú las manipulaste en Hogsmeade?" Charlus preguntó sin rodeos.

Harry rió suavemente ante eso. "No lo estaba. Estaba manipulando otra cosa que a su vez la manipuló. Eso permite que mi magia proteja cosas de ella. O al menos atenúe los efectos".

"... Te das cuenta de que eres absolutamente aterrador, ¿verdad?" Charlus preguntó mientras miraba a Harry críticamente.

"Soy como soy", dijo Harry simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. "Terminé cazando magos oscuros no mucho después de terminar la escuela. Intenté ser un auror. Demasiadas tonterías burocráticas".

"Yo... mira", dijo Charlus mientras miraba a Harry. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que acabo de agarrar el guantelete", dijo Harry simplemente mientras miraba hacia el estanque e inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. "No importará el lugar donde intente huir ahora, vendrá por mí de todos modos. Podría llevarlo a una buena persecución, aunque acabaría matando a demasiadas personas que intentan perseguirme para que valga la pena".

"... ¿No crees que puedes vencerlo?" Charlus dijo mientras arqueaba las cejas por la sorpresa.

"Sé que puedo vencerlo", dijo Harry con una leve risa. "Y sé que él podría vencerme. Si fuera inteligente al respecto. Prefiero hacer lo que pueda para apilar el mazo a mi favor, así que no llega a eso".

"Te aconsejaría que no hicieras tales declaraciones donde la bruja o mago promedio pueda oírte", dijo Charlus en tono de advertencia. "No se tomarán el tiempo para escuchar la explicación completa".

"Lo sé", dijo Harry con un matiz de amargura en su voz. "Oh, lo sé. ¿Has tenido mucha suerte de hablar con la 'vieja guardia' de la que me has estado hablando?"

"Han estado buscando a mi primo, Lucius, más desde que la revelación de que eres un Potter ha salido". Charlus dijo simplemente. "Él, a su vez, se ha acercado a mí. Se preguntaba por qué no le había mencionado ese pequeño hecho anteriormente".

"Ah", Harry permitió que una pequeña sonrisa de desconcierto cruzara sus facciones. "¿Estas en problemas?"

"No, no particularmente", respondió Charlus sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. "Aunque su hijo, James, está bastante ansioso por conocer al infame Storm Chaser ahora".

"… ¿Oh?" Harry parpadeó un momento, luego extendió la mano y se pellizcó la nariz. "¿En serio? ¿Ya?"

"¿Qué ya?" Charlus preguntó, aunque con una ligera diversión en su voz.

"Fanboys", dijo Harry con un estremecimiento. "Una condición horrible, una que normalmente convierte a los magos templados e inteligentes en babeantes idiotas balbuceantes incapaces de atarse sus propios zapatos".

Charlus solo le sonrió.

"Oh, cállate", dijo Harry con un murmullo agrio. "Hasta que hayas tenido que aguantarlos... No es agradable, en absoluto. Una cosa buena de cazar magos oscuros a tiempo completo, la mayoría me dejaría malditamente bien solo".

"Por supuesto", dijo Charlus de acuerdo.

Harry lo miró antes de frotarse las sienes. "Necesito un cuarzo impecable y alguien bueno con barreras".

"¿Por qué?" Charlus preguntó con curiosidad.

"Para atrapar al bastardo cuando lo mate. El cuarzo para atraparlo, el guardián para que pueda hacer desaparecer la prisión que tengo para él". Harry dijo simplemente.

"... ¿ya tienes una prisión?" Preguntó Charlus, parpadeando sorprendido.

"Sí, uno de sus viejos tiempos de espera, de hecho", declaró Harry con una sonrisa oscura. "Fuera del camino, difícil de encontrar y, con un poco de hechizo, no es probable que se encuentre por accidente. Voy a atrapar al bastardo en esa gema y luego voy a dejarlo en esa profundidad, agujero oscuro y olvidarse de él".

"Ah", dijo Charlus en voz baja antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza. "¿Y Hogwarts entonces?"

"Todavía tengo que deshacerme del Horucrux en Hogwarts". Harry dijo simplemente. "De lo contrario, la maldición nunca se levantará".

"Muy bien", dijo Charlus con un lento asentimiento. "Hablaré con Lucius. Estoy seguro de que debería poder ayudarnos a adquirir la gema. En cuanto a la protección... Orion Black probablemente lo sepa mejor".

"… ¿De Verdad?" La cara de Harry se torció con disgusto. "¿Supongo que no conoces a nadie más?"

"Él sería el más conveniente. ¿Tienes algo en contra de los Black?" Preguntó Charlus con una ceja arqueada que se levantó con una advertencia peligrosa.

"... Honestamente, tenía más la esperanza de estar lo más lejos posible de Walburga Black". Harry dijo suavemente. "Poca perra que odia al odio".

"Ella es mi sobrina." Charlus dijo secamente.

"¿Y esto cambia lo que dije?" Preguntó Harry mientras miraba al hombre.

"Oh, no es así", acordó Charlus asintiendo. "Me divertí mucho recordándole que estaba superando los límites de lo que era aceptable. Mis grandes sobrinas se merecen algo mejor que su veneno".

Hubo una pausa antes de que de repente le sonriera de manera casi depredadora a Harry. "Y hablando de esas grandes sobrinas... causó una gran impresión en la joven Bellatrix".

"… ¿qué?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a Charlus como si las palabras no hubieran estado en el inglés de la reina.

"Sí", dijo simplemente Charlus. "Ella ha sido una defensora inflexible de ti hacia su familia. Muy... vigorosa al exponer su caso. Extremadamente apasionada".

"… Qué." Harry repitió de nuevo miró a Charlus. "... ¿Bellatrix?"

"De acuerdo", estuvo de acuerdo Charlus. "Su madre está bastante molesta. No se toma en serio ninguna de sus nuevas ofertas de noviazgo. Tiene su mirada puesta en alguien".

Harry solo lo miró.

"Ella es una mujer joven y atractiva", afirmó Charlus. "Y usted es, según su propia admisión, un joven independiente".

"... ¿Bellatrix?" Harry repitió de nuevo, solo mirando a Charlus.

"La mayoría de los hombres encontrarán que es un pensamiento bastante intrigante", señaló Charlus con el ceño fruncido. "Te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad?"

"Me gustan las mujeres", asintió Harry con un asentimiento lento, "pero ... ¿cómo diablos sucedió? Recuerdo claramente haber hecho todo lo posible para poner el miedo sangriento de la ira de Dios en ella. Y a juzgar por mi recuerdo, haciendo un maldito buen trabajo".

"Bueno, supongo que nunca fue la más... estable de chicas". Charlus admitió que nunca perdió la expresión de diversión en su rostro.

"... Maldita sea", dijo Harry con un gemido. "Yo... Sangriento Infierno. ¿Nunca podré hacer que las cosas sean simples?"

"Como un observador completamente imparcial, tendría que decir... probablemente lo traigas tú mismo". Charlus dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry solo le devolvió la mirada.


	7. Capitulo 08

Esta semana publico este capítulo antes, porque la próxima semana se celebran las fiestas patrias y voy a estar fuera de la ciudad sin acceso a internet.

 **Nota:** Esta historia es en memoria de **Chilord** , esta es su historia, yo solo la traduje.

 **Capítulo 8**

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el aire mientras Harry miraba las puertas de espera de Hogwarts y sentía una sensación de inquietud que solo podía recordar haber sentido una vez en asociación con la escuela.

No fue bastante miedo. No miedo como recordaba haber experimentado cuando era un niño. Esta vez fue más una cautela resignada.

Albus Dumbledore no era la figura del pseudo abuelo que recordaba. Este Dumbledore era todavía veinte años más joven y veinte años menos experimentado. Este Dumbledore no había vivido y luchado durante diez años de la guerra de Tom Riddle.

Este Dumbledore decididamente no le gustó Harry.

Y si era honesto consigo mismo, Harry no estaba seguro de que le gustara particularmente este Dumbledore. La expresión de esta cara cuando se colocó entre él y Riddle, provocó algo en Harry, algo profundo, enojado y muy feo.

Rodó ligeramente los dedos sobre el mango de su varita y consideró su enfoque mientras trataba de centrarse. Hasta el momento no había tenido demasiada suerte con eso. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado salvajes, demasiado cargados de emociones para que él formara un tren coherente de pensamiento.

Fue en casa. Pero al mismo tiempo…

Miró a su alrededor y era muy diferente de lo que recordaba. El castillo era, por supuesto, muy parecido, pero los jardines... había árboles que no lo estaban, decoraciones menores aquí y allá. Algunas plantas que él nunca podría recordar.

Bastaba de una distorsión frente a él que sus recuerdos insistían con bastante firmeza en que esto no era real.

Suspirando suavemente, sacudió su cabeza solo un momento antes de finalmente endurecer sus nervios y ponerse de pie. Había enfrentado cosas mucho peores que un Albus Dumbledore molesto y malhumorado. Aunque tuvo que admitirlo, en algunos aspectos fueron incluso peores.

Un Argus Filch más joven pero todavía hosco estaba de pie junto a las puertas, frunciéndole el ceño mientras apretaba los dedos sobre el frío metal. "¿Bien? ¡Date prisa, no tengo todo el día!"

Aparentemente incluso como un hombre joven, Argus Filch no ha sido ni agradable ni educado. Otra distorsión que sus recuerdos protestaron de nuevo, dejándolo a preguntarse por enésima vez por qué estaba haciendo esto. Y aun así, cada vez que la misma respuesta lo esperaba: porque tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza ante las payasadas del hombre. Esto no era lo que él quería estar haciendo en este momento. Estando en Hogwarts, lidiando con Dumbledore, cuando podría estar persiguiendo a Riddle.

Probablemente, sin éxito, admitió para sí mismo, pero aun así habría sido menos frustrante que lo que él tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de tener que lidiar.

Las puertas familiares iban y venían y, una vez dentro, la mayoría de las incongruencias se habían desvanecido en el fondo. Hogwarts, para todos los efectos, no cambió tan fácilmente como el resto del mundo. Pero aun así no sintió el reconfortante abrazo de la casa de su infancia cuando intervino.

No, el aire era incierto, extraño y cauteloso.

Si se mantuviera así, no estaba seguro de poder hacer el trabajo de todos modos. Llegar a casa y encontrar un hogar no era... Realmente no era su hogar, lo sabía, no su hogar, pero aun así.

Y podía sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir, a latir mientras la adrenalina dolía por atravesar su cuerpo. Con una fuerza aguda de su voluntad, lo empujó hacia abajo. Esta batalla no sería una que él pudiera ganar de esa manera.

En vez de eso, enseñó sus rasgos a alguna forma de neutralidad mientras trabajaba para ordenar sus pensamientos. La Oclumancia todavía lo aludía, sus pensamientos, reacciones y consideraciones eran demasiado de un desastre caótico que se las había arreglado para trabajar en una conciencia de batalla eficiente. Intentar organizar ese desastre habría llevado años para que funcionara.

En cambio, se quedó allí, mirando a la familiar gárgola de piedra con Filch a su lado, mirándolo con suspicacia. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaron

Cuando la gárgola se movió hacia un lado, la voz familiar llegó desde la parte superior de las escaleras. "Gracias, Argus. Eso será todo".

Filch le echó una mirada de desconfianza más antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de una manera que Harry solo podía describir como un escondite.

Hubo un latido antes de que la voz continuara, a regañadientes. "Si pudiera venir, señor Potter".

Dándole fuerza a su columna vertebral, Harry asintió inconscientemente antes de comenzar a subir los escalones de la oficina hasta que se encontró frente a un Albus Dumbledore bastante distraído.

"Por favor, siéntese, Sr. Potter", afirmó un poco más enérgicamente de lo que era cortés.

La silla a la que fue dirigido era bastante cómoda, así que Harry simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y luego se sentó cuidadosamente, mirando al hombre con cautela. "Director Dumbledore".

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, Dumbledore lo miraba como si tratara de tomar su medida. Harry, a su vez, simplemente miró al hombre con una mirada tranquila y expectante y el arco de una ceja. Finalmente, el director suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento.

"Entonces, me dijeron que serás el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras". Dumbledore dijo mientras miraba resignado al joven frente a él.

Eso hizo que Harry parpadeara antes de fruncir el ceño y miró a Dumbledore, casi confundido. "Tenía la impresión de que fue tu decisión tomar".

Dumbledore resopló suavemente y casi pareció mirar con resentimiento al hombre. "Por lo general, ese sería el caso, sin embargo, después de su pequeña demostración en la entrevista, y mis propias acciones aparentemente desacertadas, si intentara bloquearlo desde el puesto, me encontraría frente a un contador menos que agradable de una variedad de frentes diferentes que no tienen, clásicamente, aliados".

Harry miró al hombre por un momento, genuinamente confundido mientras procesaba la declaración. "... ¿Qué?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Dumbledore de mirar al hombre con incredulidad. "De verdad, Sr. Potter, ¿realmente entiende muy poco de política?"

Y se ganó un bufido en respuesta. "No soy un político. Nunca lo he sido, nunca lo será. De hecho, he pasado demasiado tiempo saliendo y ensuciándome las manos para sentirme cómodo siendo la persona detrás de un escritorio enviando gente a que lo haga por ellos."

Con cansancio, Dumbledore se recostó en su asiento. "Me han aconsejado que te permita tener el puesto sin luchar". Hubo una pausa antes de continuar. "También me han informado que quizás haya llegado el momento de tomar un año sabático este año".

"Ah" Harry miró al hombre extrañamente por un momento. "Si no te importa que pregunte... ¿por qué?"

"Porque no quiero que mis alumnos sean reclutados para unirse a una guerra". Dumbledore dijo sin rodeos mientras miraba al hombre.

Esta vez, Harry miró al hombre con incredulidad antes de resoplar suavemente. "¿Eres realmente tonto?"

"¿Le ruego me disculpe?" Dumbledore demandó con una fría y fría voz mientras miraba a Harry de una manera verdaderamente condescendiente.

"Lo más probable es que sus alumnos ya estén siendo reclutados. Y si no lo son, lo harán pronto". Harry dijo sin rodeos. "Por sus familias, por sus amigos, por la promesa de poder, prestigio y una causa, no importa. Serán reclutados. Cuando llega la guerra, los jóvenes, los idealistas, los fácilmente influyentes. Son siempre reclutados".

Por un momento, Dumbledore frunció el ceño, como si estuviese a punto de disputar lo que estaba diciendo, antes de que finalmente se recostara para mirar a Harry con una expresión de disgusto mal disimulado. "¿Y debo tomar esto como una razón para que yo te permita hacer lo mismo? Son niños".

"Todos éramos niños, una vez", dijo Harry en voz baja mientras miraba a Dumbledore. "Y en nuestra juventud a menudo nos permitimos creer que los caminos que debemos seguir son los que juegan con nuestro ego. Si nadie les muestra que la diferencia entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil involucra, entonces a menudo serán más conducir fácilmente por un camino que nunca se sabe que no es el mejor para ellos ".

"Eso no te da el derecho de convencerlos de luchar en una guerra que puede y los hará matar". Dumbledore dijo con una leve mirada. "Ellos son el futuro. Si no los protegemos, no habrá un futuro para el resto del cual luchar".

"¿Y quién tiene más razones para pelear que ellos?" Preguntó Harry mientras miraba al hombre. "Es, tal como dijiste, su futuro. ¿Crees que tratando de tratarlos como si no fuera de su incumbencia, nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, de que los estás protegiendo?"

"¡No deberían estar involucrados!" Dumbledore respondió bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie, golpeando con sus manos sobre su escritorio cuando una súbita oleada de magia nadó en el aire a su alrededor.

"¡Nadie debería estar involucrado en esto!" Harry estuvo de acuerdo mientras se ponía de pie y se encontró con su mirada inquebrantable, ignorando el oleaje de la magia de Dumbledore. "¡Pero eso no significa que todavía no lo sean! ¿Crees que Voldemort se dará la vuelta y los dejará porque son niños? ¿Crees que no enviará a sus caballeros detrás de ellos y sus familias solo porque no lo hacen?

"¿Ese futuro del que hablas? ¡Ese es su futuro!" La magia de Harry se hizo efectiva, y Dumbledore descubrió que no le faltaba nada. "¡Eso significa que es nuestro trabajo asegurarnos de que vivan para verlo! ¿Y si eso significa que tenemos que enseñarles a defenderlo? ¿Para luchar por ello? ¡Esa es nuestra carga! Si no lo hacemos, eso significa que ¡muchos más morirán, encogidos de miedo e indefensos!

"¡No se puede esperar que sobrevivan contra magos entrenados! Ellos..." comenzó Dumbledore mientras miraba a Harry.

"¿Sin tenerlo perforado en sus cabezas? No, no puedo", asintió Harry con un movimiento de cabeza antes de mirar a Dumbledore con una mirada endurecida. "Pero he visto a un puñado de escolares resistir a un grupo de hechiceros y brujas totalmente entrenados, decididos a poner fin a sus vidas el tiempo suficiente para que la ayuda llegue a ellos. Todos ellos viven a través de ella".

Dumbledore vaciló por un momento, su indignación y magia se extinguieron cuando miró a Harry con ojos repentinamente hoscos. "¿Para que puedan llegar a ser como tú? ¿Asesinos?"

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando apretó los dedos en sus manos y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. "...los entrenaría para que no se volvieran como yo. No se equivoquen, Albus Dumbledore, no soy como soy porque fui entrenado para ser. No soy quien soy porque fui criado para pelear, para matar o destruir".

Negó con la cabeza y miró al director, una pequeña chispa de odio en sus ojos mientras estrangulaba sus emociones. "Cuando tenía la edad de estar en la escuela, se corrió como si fuera una escuela. Cuando estalló la guerra, nos dijeron que no era asunto nuestro. Vinieron por nosotros, nos atacaron, y nos dijeron que éramos niños, y no era nuestro lugar para luchar".

Entonces su puño se estrelló contra el escritorio de Dumbledore como un trueno, causando varias cosas para saltar. "¡Pero todavía teníamos que luchar! Las ilusiones y las buenas intenciones no nos impidieron ser atacados. ¡Querer que tuviéramos nuestra infancia no nos impidió ver a nuestros amigos, a nuestros compañeros de clase, cortados frente a nosotros!

"He visto buenas intenciones como la tuya, Dumbledore. He visto las buenas vidas que cuesta. He vivido el sufrimiento que alienta. La ignorancia no va a salvarlos, solo los dejará frágiles y fáciles de romper cuando ¡ellos vienen de ellos!"

Harry respiró profundamente, forzándose a calmarse, a controlar sus emociones mientras continuaba mirando al hombre desconcertado y nervioso frente a él. "Lo que quiero para ellos es que puedan sobrevivir, sin tener que volverse como yo. Y si eso significa que tengo que luchar a través de tu estupidez bien intencionada y obstinada, la golpearé en tu cabeza hasta que finalmente se quede pegada".

Dumbledore se sentó allí, mirando a los ardientes ojos color esmeralda y no pudo evitar mirar. En ellos, él vio algo que realmente lo hizo detenerse.

Convicción. No era del tipo que había visto en los ojos de Gellert, con las impurezas persistentes de la duda y el remordimiento, dejándolo débil y vulnerable en el ángulo correcto. No era del tipo que había visto en los ojos de Tom Riddle, incluso antes de haber permitido inadvertidamente que escapara del hombre que tenía delante, había sido un incendio, rugiendo y rugiendo sin dirección ni control. Esa fue una convicción que ansiosamente, consumió con avidez todo lo que tocó simplemente para seguir alimentándose.

No. Esto era sólido, acero helado, forjado por el dolor y el sufrimiento, y por medio de él, templado en sabiduría en lugar de amargo odio e ira.

Y lo dejó sintiendo una gran oleada de emociones que no pudo comenzar a cuantificar.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar, una súbita melodía llenó el aire, una cálida ráfaga de dulces notas que fácilmente se reflejaban en sus corazones palpitantes y en sus cálidos deshilachados. Por encima de ellos, volando en un círculo pequeño y perezoso, Fawkes, el fénix, aparentemente había tenido suficiente con las disputas de la pareja y había decidido intervenir. Por un momento, el pájaro simplemente cantó, una suave melodía suave, antes de que finalmente revoloteara y descansara en el hombro de Harry, luciendo como si perteneciera allí y le diera una mirada al joven.

En esa mirada... Harry no pudo cuantificarlo del todo. Había tristeza, comprensión, consuelo y esperanza, todo mezclado de una manera que repentinamente lo dejó tan, muy cansado.

Con un colapso lento, casi sin huesos, Harry se sentó en su silla, pareciendo repentinamente mucho más viejo de lo que Dumbledore creía que era. "Mis padres fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro que se llamaba a sí mismo un señor cuando yo era un bebé. Lo que quedaba de mi familia estaba muerto antes incluso de que tuviera la oportunidad de graduarme. Perdí amigos y compañeros de clase por mi cuenta con la forma en que él librado 'guerra' ".

Alzó la mano y acarició suavemente las plumas de Fawkes cuando el fénix se preparó ligeramente bajo la atención. "La gente seguía tratando de mantenerme a oscuras acerca de la mayor cantidad de 'cosas malas' que podían. Porque era un niño. Porque no debería tener que preocuparme por eso. Se les ocurrió una excusa tras otra para intentarlo. y protegerme. No pelearían, no nos dejarían pelear, simplemente reaccionaron".

"Pero todavía estás aquí", señaló Dumbledore mientras miraba al hombre. "Seguramente…"

"Estoy aquí a pesar de eso, no por eso", corrigió Harry en voz baja mientras miraba a Dumbledore. "Y no gané por habilidad o poder, o porque los adultos asumieron la responsabilidad por el desastre que se había creado durante su vigilancia. Tuve suerte. Lo engañé para que se suicidara. ¿Si no lo hubiera hecho? cambió de opinión, si hubiera usado otra cosa, hubiera ganado".

"Yo..." Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

"Si puedo detenerlo, no dejaré que el mundo confíe en la suerte o el destino para que siga sobreviviendo". Harry dijo en voz baja. "No permitiré que los demás presionen el peso que presionaron sobre mis hombros. Así que, sí. Enseñaré a los niños. Les enseñaré cómo moverse, cómo pensar, cómo sobrevivir. ¿Más allá de eso? quieren aprender a pelear, yo les enseñaré".

Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar lentamente. "Y me aseguraré de que entiendan qué tipo de daño pueden hacer si no lo toman en serio. Quiero que crezcan y se conviertan en hombres y mujeres que tengan la fuerza y la fortaleza de carácter para hacer lo correcto en lugar de eso, de lo que es fácil, Director. ¿Y si puedo enseñarles esa lección, por encima de todas las demás? Entonces habré hecho mi trabajo. Porque la oscuridad vive donde la luz no pisa, porque no es tan fácil de alcanzar".

Cuando Albus vio lo que solo podía ver como una mirada petulante en la cara de su familiar, se echó hacia atrás. "Yo... veo. Creo, Sr. Potter, ambos hemos dejado que nuestras emociones se nos escapen lo suficiente por hoy. ¿Continuaremos esto otra noche?"

Fatigado, Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al Director.

"Muy bien. Haré que nuestra maestra de transfiguración, Minerva McGonagall, te muestre en tu habitación," dijo Dumbledore simplemente antes de mirar a Fawkes. "Aunque apreciaría el regreso de mi familiar".

"... ¿Qué?" Harry declaró con un parpadeo. "¿Después de esto?"

"Te lo dije antes, Sr. Potter. Usted es la única opción aceptable que puedo hacer en el clima actual", dijo simplemente Dumbledore. "Por lo tanto, están contratados. Las lecciones de sus predecesores estarán disponibles para ustedes y les pediré sus propias lecciones para el 15 de agosto a más tardar. Cualquier cambio que hagan en la lista de libros tendrá que hacerse tan pronto como sea posible, así que le insto a que los revise todos".

"Claro", repitió Harry mientras miraba a Dumbledore por un momento, antes de gemir ligeramente mientras se frotaba la cara. "¿En qué diablos me estoy metiendo?"

"Por qué, la búsqueda más noble que uno puede tener, Sr. Potter", dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa inocente. "Educación."

Harry solo sabía que, en su hombro, Fawkes se estaba riendo de él.

-ooo-

Algunos días después, Harry estaba sentado en Hog's Head, en el cercano pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade, trabajando a través de una variedad de diferentes trozos de pergamino y diarios mientras garabateaba sus propias notas, mientras trabajaba para crear su propio plan de lecciones. La mayor parte estaba adaptando las lecciones que recordaba de Remus, Crouch y, sorprendentemente, Snape, y luego ampliando lo que recordaba haber perdido de sus profesores menos útiles. Hasta ahora había descubierto cómo encajar la mayor parte de lo que quería en los distintos años, pero estaba luchando por descubrir exactamente en qué orden realmente deseaba presentar las cosas.

"Bueno, ciertamente parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho", interrumpió la voz de Charlus mientras se sentaba frente a Harry, con una sonrisa ligeramente desconcertada en los labios.

"Llegará un momento, Charlus, cuando me vengaré de ti por convencerme de que esta era una buena idea". Harry dijo fríamente mientras levantaba sus ojos y colocaba al hombre con una mirada. "Y cuando llegue ese momento, pedirás una misericordia que sabes que nunca llegará".

"Encantador. ¿Has estado tomando lecciones de mi sobrina?" Preguntó Charlus con una expresión curiosamente desconcertada.

"¿Qué quieres, Charlus?" Preguntó Harry, su atención volviendo a sus papeles.

"Quería ver si hubieras hecho... progreso". Charlus dijo delicadamente.

"Necesito la espada forjada de duende antes de intentarlo". Harry respondió mientras se movía a otra página.

"Y esa sería la razón por la que estoy aquí", una voz que Harry no reconoció automáticamente interrumpió cuando otra figura se sentó frente a él.

La pluma de Harry se detuvo antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con un par de ojos de color avellana, enmarcados por una piel gastada y arrugada, y un cabello gris acerado. "¿Y tú serías...?"

"Lucius Potter," dijo el hombre simplemente mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, estudiando a Harry ahora que podía mirarlo a los ojos.

"Encantada", declaró Harry rotundamente antes de reanudar el regreso a su trabajo.

Lucius frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras Charlus sofocó una sonrisa divertida. "Jefe de la familia Potter".

"¿Y tú punto?" Preguntó Harry mientras continuaba escribiendo su plan de lección.

Por un momento, Lucius solo pudo mirar al hombre antes de que su frente temblara ligeramente. "Normalmente ser el jefe de la familia de alguien significaría algo para alguien".

"Como no fui criado en el mundo mágico, y como nadie se molestó en tratar de enseñarme algo sobre por qué debería preocuparme algo así, tu declaración significa menos que nada para mí". Harry respondió sin levantar la vista de su pergamino. "Y, como viniste aquí con el bastardo que me preparó para este adorable infierno, estoy aún menos inclinado a preocuparme".

Charlus rompió a reír abiertamente ante eso. "Ah, pero Harry, ¡esto es perfecto para tus necesidades!"

Harry dejó la pluma lentamente antes de mirar hacia arriba y fijar a Charlus con una mirada. "No, todo lo que necesito es un día, dos como máximo, para lidiar con el basilisco y luego el horcrux. Tú eres el que de alguna manera me convenció de que debería ver a todos los malditos sprogs entrenando yo mismo en lugar de encontrar a alguien más adecuado para eso".

Suspirando suavemente, Lucius miró a Charlus, quien simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bien. Es un Potter".

Harry suspiró y dejó de lado su plan de clase por un momento y luego solo miró a Lucius. "¿Qué quieres? Porque si esto es algo sobre la obediencia filial, estás hablando con el tipo equivocado".

"No serías un Potter si lo fueras", dijo Lucius con un suspiro mientras se frotaba la frente. "Ser el jefe de la familia Potter significa tratar de ser el mejor pastor de gatos de Gran Bretaña, y fallar miserablemente más veces que no hacerlo".

"¿No te refieres al pastor kneazle?" Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

"No, me refiero a los gatos", declaró Lucius rotundamente. "Kneazles te escuchará si saben que se puede confiar en ellos. A los gatos simplemente no les importa y no van a escuchar, pase lo que pase".

"¿Entonces qué quieres?" Harry dijo simplemente mientras comenzaba a reordenar lentamente los diversos artículos que se extendían frente a él.

"Para asegurarme de que mi hijo James crezca y siga siendo un hombre obstinado y voluntarioso que no retroceda frente a la adversidad", declaró simplemente Lucius. "Y eso significa terminar este Voldemort lo antes posible. Y si eso no se puede hacer, asegúrate de que él, y la mayor cantidad de su generación como sea posible, aprenda cómo asegurarse de que tengan el personaje para tomar la decisión sobre de qué lado están".

Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza y gimió cuando se frotó las sienes cuando se dio cuenta de que potencialmente estaba mirando al hombre que había sido su abuelo. Y se llamaba Lucius de todas las cosas. "Ya veo. Realmente no lo haces fácil, ¿verdad?"

Charlus resopló suavemente. "Vamos, muchacho, ¿realmente elegirías el camino fácil?"

"Uno de estos días me gustaría que al menos sea una alternativa viable", respondió Harry con un suspiro. "O al menos no ser el engañado para siempre tener que elegir hacia el otro lado".

"Cuando seas más viejo y más sabio, podrás encontrar quién lo hará por ti". Charlus dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

"... realmente tenía miedo de eso".

-ooo-

Voldemort siseó con desagrado mientras miraba hacia abajo sobre la figura parecida a un cadáver frente a él. No había sido exactamente fácil realizar los procedimientos necesarios, pero se estaba acercando rápidamente al paso final de su nueva creación. Si tan solo el insensato tonto dejara de sangrar tan profusamente.

Atado a la mesa que tenía delante, el hombre, un mago del que no podía molestarse en recordar realmente el nombre, lo miró con ojos aterrorizados y congelados. Su pecho desnudo estaba agrietado, su corazón, pulmones y otros órganos expuestos a la fría mirada de Voldemort. El olor a sangre se mezcló con el humo aceitoso de la carne quemada mientras la punta brillante de la varita de Voldemort continuamente quemaba hábilmente una serie de runas a los costados de las costillas expuestas y luego al corazón que aún latía.

"Supongo que debería decir algo tranquilizador, algo tranquilizador", afirmó, las palabras más por aburrimiento ocioso y un deseo de romper la calma del silencio. "Algo para hacerte saber que tu sufrimiento terminará pronto".

Sus labios se retrotrajeron a una sonrisa fría y reptiliana mientras golpeaba ligeramente el corazón del hombre. "Sería una mentira, por supuesto. Y realmente, en un momento como este... ¿Qué importancia tiene la cuestión?"

La risa que siguió fue fríamente divertida, luego se inclinó y sacó su varita del pecho del hombre y la acercó a su cara. "Es una lástima, para ti y para ellos, que tenga que recurrir a tales medidas. Para crear algo como tú... Tanto me gustaría que me teman por encima de todo. Pero, como es poco probable que tenga el nivel suficiente Deseo en cualquier momento pronto... Tendré que conformarme con su miedo a lo que traigo conmigo".

Un chasquido de su lengua y una sacudida de su cabeza mientras se ponía de lado suavemente. "Es una lástima que no pueda dejarte gritar, sería tan... vigorizante. Desgraciadamente, los sacrificios que uno hace por el trabajo de uno. Y, todo eso de agitarse, escupir y espasmos... haría que esto fuera... difícil".

Y él sonrió entonces. "Entonces, tendré que conformarme con arrancarlos de tu mente".

Se tomó un momento para deleitarse con la sensación, el puro terror en la mente del mago indefenso antes que él, antes de continuar su trabajo, quemando una serie de runas debajo de los párpados del hombre, luego sobre sus ojos. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con el trabajo, le abrió la mandíbula al hombre, antes de sacar la lengua para continuar. Por todo el cuerpo del hombre, las runas estaban talladas, grabadas en su carne por la punta de la varita de Voldemort.

Finalmente suspiró y negó con la cabeza, casi con pesar. "Me temo que ya casi es hora de que termine este poco. Una pena".

Y con eso, se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió a un caldero cercano, un líquido hirviendo, brillante y humeante que parecía plata líquida.

Sumergiendo su varita en ella, la agitó una sola vez antes de sacarla, ya que cambió de un plateado brillante a un pulsante y virulento carmesí, que se pegaba a la punta de su varita con un hilo brillante. Se estiró, creció y creció mientras caminaba de regreso al hombre sobre la mesa, dejando lo que parecía una cuerda que se extendía desde el caldero a su paso. Sonriendo una última vez al hombre, él tranquilamente levantó su varita y lo miró.

"Y ahora... veamos cómo mi brillantez da sus frutos". Y con eso, rápidamente movió su varita y la pequeña sustancia roja adherida a ella se liberó y cayó sobre el corazón expuesto y latiente frente a él.

Cuando el lento resplandor rojo comenzó a filtrarse en las runas y extenderse, lentamente comenzó a dejar que su sonrisa adquiriera proporciones siniestras.

Sí, esto tenía potencial de hecho.

-ooo-

Bellatrix Black fruncía el ceño mientras miraba sus vestidos. Ninguno de ellos lo haría. Eran todas cosas pesadas e hinchadas, como pelotas y apariciones públicas, o simples salidas diarias. Nada para atraer apropiadamente la atención de un hombre.

Esto no funcionaría De ninguna manera. ¿Cómo se suponía que llamaría su atención si no tenía nada para llamar su atención?

"Bueno, Maeve, toda esta ropa y nada bien". Ella casi hizo un puchero mientras expresaba sus pensamientos y lentamente golpeó su varita contra su labio inferior.

"... ¿Incluso queremos saber, hermana?" Andromeda habló mientras ella y una nerviosa Narcissa entraban a la habitación de Bellatrix. "¿En qué locura has caído en este momento?"

"… ¿Locura?" Preguntó Narcissa, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba temerosa a Bellatrix.

"Es simplemente una forma de hablar, una que nuestra hermana se está tomando libertades", dijo Bellatrix con una leve mirada ceñuda, antes de iluminarse. "¡Pero ahora ustedes dos pueden ayudarme!"

"¿Y con qué, rezar?" Andrómeda preguntó con un suspiro de cansancio. "¿Tal vez la destrucción del montículo de correo de tus pretendientes? Comprendo que podría ser un poco demasiado simple arrojarme a una llama abierta. No estoy seguro de que las protecciones puedan manejar ese gran pergamino que se prende de inmediato".

"Necesito algo para ponerme", dijo Bellatrix imperiosamente antes de que sus labios se transformaran en una leve sonrisa tímida. "Algo para atraer la atención de un hombre".

Narcissa lo miró. Andrómeda arqueó una ceja. Bellatrix tomó ambas reacciones y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Es tan completamente increíble que desearía la atención de un hombre?" Bellatrix exigió con un bufido.

"Creo que es más, nos preguntamos si sería mejor para nosotros advertir al pobre hombre que arregle sus asuntos". Andrómeda declaró secamente. "¿Quién es la pobre alma que ha logrado atrapar tu mirada?"

Andrómeda se había vuelto más aguda en los últimos días, sus palabras casi cortantes, entre todos excepto Narcissa. Una reacción al final de su neutralidad efímera. O al menos lo que todos pensaron.

"Padre me ha informado que el último profesor de Hogwarts es Harry Potter". Bellatrix dijo mientras miraba críticamente una de sus túnicas más apretadas.

"¿Quién?" Narcissa preguntó confundida mientras levantaba la vista hacia Andrómeda buscando una explicación, solo para ver el rostro de su hermana repentinamente pálido.

"... Tú... ¿realmente planeas ver esto?" Preguntó Andrómeda, su voz temblaba ligeramente mientras miraba a Bellatrix. "Él es..." Hubo una pausa antes de que ella se lamiera los labios y luego continuara. "Él es mitad sangre, hermana. Nuestra familia..."

"Nuestra familia se pondrá de su lado, debes saber esto", dijo Bellatrix con un ligero mordisco a sus palabras. "Los Caballeros rompieron nuestra neutralidad cuando atacaron a nuestro padre y al jefe de nuestra familia. ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? ¿Que hiciéramos la vista gorda ante esto y nos arrodilláramos ante nuestro supuesto opresor?"

"Sí," dijo débilmente Andromeda mientras miraba a Bellatrix, moviéndose hacia la cama y hundiéndose en ella. "Yo... no me imaginaba que nada pudiera cambiar las mentes de mi padre y mi tío. ¿Pero el Storm Chaser, Bella? ¿Entiendes lo que eso significará?"

"... ¿El Storm Chaser?" Preguntó Narcissa, sus ojos se agrandaron y luego chispearon. "¡¿Es un Potter?!"

"Sí, es un Potter", Bellatrix estuvo de acuerdo con poner los ojos en blanco ante Narcissa antes de volver a mirar a Andrómeda. "¿Qué estabas esperando, hermana? ¿Seguramente viste que esto iba a suceder? Incluso pude ver que, finalmente, los Caballeros violarían nuestra neutralidad. Tardarían en convertirse en nuestros enemigos tarde o temprano".

"Pero..." Andrómeda miró a Bellatrix, pareciendo perdida. "... ¿Cómo cambió esto? ¿Cómo cambió tanto?"

"¿Cómo cambió qué?" Bellatrix estaba frustrada con su hermana. No podía entender por qué parecía tan completamente perdida con la situación.

"¡Nuestra familia odia a mestizos y muggleborn!" Andromeda espetó mientras miraba a Bellatrix con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Odian a cualquiera que los acepte!"

Bellatrix solo se encogió de hombros. "Nuestra familia está cambiando, Andrómeda. Y, en base a lo que he visto, ¿es realmente algo malo? Los tres señores actuales son mestizos. Los tres. Ni un solo purasangre entre ellos. Podemos comenzar a seguir ciegamente al hombre loco y mentiroso que destruye su propia alma en un inútil intento de inmortalidad, o cambiamos y comenzamos a mirar el mundo más grande".

"¿Un mundo que tiene al hombre en el que estás codiciando?" Andrómeda dijo acusadoramente.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Bellatrix. "Ahora, ¿vas a ayudarme a encontrar algo para ponerme o no?"

-ooo-

"No es lo que esperaba", dijo Albus Dumbledore en voz baja mientras giraba ligeramente un vaso de coñac en su mano, tomándose un momento para saborear el ramo antes de tomar un sorbo simple.

"Sabías que te encontrabas con un Potter y esperabas que fuera... ¿qué?" Alastor Moody preguntó con un resoplido mientras sorbía su propio frasco. "¿O beligerantemente sediento de sangre, o con los ojos abiertos e impresionables?"

"Ciertamente no es lo último", dijo Albus con un suspiro de irritación cuando fijó a su amigo con una mirada. "Nuestro encuentro anterior había demostrado que no era inocente de ojos abiertos. No esperaba que fuera tan... racional. Esperaba más cinismo, más crueldad".

"Y ese es el problema con hombres como tú, Albus", dijo Moody amargamente mientras tomaba otro trago de su matraz. "Automáticamente asocias estar dispuesto y ser capaz de matar al convertirte en un monstruo".

Dumbledore se volvió y miró al hombre. "¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?"

"Había un muggle del otro lado del charco que tenía un dicho: 'Quienes abjuran de la violencia solo pueden hacerlo porque otros están cometiendo actos de violencia en su nombre'", señaló Moody mientras sorbía su frasco. "Siempre habrá aquellos que intentarán usar la violencia sobre otros para su propio beneficio. Solo está moderada por la presencia de personas que les devolverán esa violencia si lo hacen".

"Eso ofrece una visión desolada de la humanidad", respondió Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño antes de beber su bebida. "Prefiero pensar que la naturaleza de los hombres es algo que está por encima de esa necesidad, siempre y cuando se demuestre que no es necesario caminar por ese camino".

"Y como dijo el muggle, la única razón por la que puedes creer eso es porque ha habido hombres que se han interpuesto entre ti, tus alumnos y el público en general, y aquellos que les harían daño". Moody dijo con una mirada dura a Dumbledore. "Un hecho que se olvida tan fácilmente hasta que el próximo Señor Oscuro se levanta y los hombres como tú insisten en restringir y encadenar a aquellos que te protegerían".

"Ya tuve esta conversación contigo, Alastor, tengo poco interés en continuarla ahora". Dumbledore dijo con desaprobación.

"La arrogancia es algo que no mejora a nadie", dijo Moody con una leve mirada. "Podrías haberlo aceptado, pero todavía crees que es mejor".

Dumbledore frunció el ceño levemente a Moody, antes de suspirar suavemente. "¿Qué esperas de mí, Alastor? No puedo ver el mundo como lo ves. No lo veré. Porque, de lo contrario, ¿por qué me he enfrentado a Gellert?"

"Usted se puso en contra de él porque se había convertido en uno de los hombres que piensan que es su derecho juzgar qué es lo mejor para el mundo, y que es su derecho usar la violencia para lograrlo". Moody dijo simplemente. "Estuviste en su contra porque los buenos hombres estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a él primero, a ser el muro en el que estalló la ola de sus ejércitos, hombres buenos que lucharon y volvieron a traer violencia contra aquellos que harían violencia sobre ellos.

"Y si no lo hubieran hecho, ¿cuánto más se habría propagado la muerte, el sufrimiento y la violencia?" Moody tapó su frasco y lo cerró antes de negar con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. "Esta vez, sin embargo, este no es un argumento de la filosofía, Albus. Las vidas reales están en juego. ¿Cuántos valen tus ideales de mentalidad elevada?"

Girando, Moody cortó todo lo que Dumbledore podría haber dicho en respuesta y se movió al flu. "Lucius Potter acaba de recibir una espada forjada por duendes, encargada en nombre de Harry Potter. Puede valer la pena saber qué planea hacer con algo así".

Y con eso, una pizca de polvo de flu, y algunas palabras silenciosas, desapareció en un destello de llamas esmeraldas, dejando a Albus atrás de un humor amargo con el que se había familiarizado demasiado últimamente.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Moody resonaron en su cabeza. ¿Qué necesitaría alguien como Harry Potter con una espada forjada por duendes? Con un suspiro dejó su brandy y se mudó a su colección personal de libros. Parece que tenía algo de investigación que hacer.

-ooo-

"... ¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín nos hiciste conocer aquí de todos los lugares?" Lucius exigió mientras miraba cautelosamente la entrada del baño de la niña mientras sostenía la caja que contenía la espada.

"Porque es donde se encuentra la entrada, ¿por qué más?" Harry preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

"Sí, Lucius, ¿por qué más?" Charlus estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa desconcertada en sus labios y un indefenso encogimiento de hombros.

"... En una niña... ¿por qué el diablo está aquí de todos lados?" Lucius exigió con un bufido y una mirada.

"No me mires", dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia un lavabo específico. "Acabo de encontrarlo".

"... Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para este nivel de ridiculez". Lucius murmuró amargamente, pero siguió a Harry de todos modos.

"Pero todavía estamos aquí, ¿no es así?" Charlus dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía su varita en la mano.

"Y todavía estamos aquí". Lucius estuvo de acuerdo con un bufido.

"Abierto". Harry siseó hacia el fregadero, causando que se transformara en la entrada de la cámara.

"... ¿Eres un parselmouth?" Demandó Lucius, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando él y Charlus se pusieron rígidos en estado de shock.

"Lo robé de Riddle", asintió Harry con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo que los hombres se relajen un poco. "Y todo lo que significa es que puedo conseguir que algunas serpientes me escuchen. Y la mayoría de ellas no son tan malas. Preferirían que las dejaran en paz y en silencio. En un lugar agradable y cálido".

Los dos Potter mayores simplemente lo miraron.

"... Continuando", dijo Harry con un leve gruñido. "Es un tobogán, así que es mejor tener un amuleto amortiguador listo para funcionar".

El viaje fue notablemente más suave que la última vez. Solo había una piel de cobertizo y esta estaba podrida y casi completamente descompuesta. Habían pasado casi treinta años desde que Voldemort había estado allí.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la cámara, Harry se volvió hacia ellos y miró deliberadamente a los hombres. "Está bien, esto es tan lejos como ustedes dos. Al menos hasta después de que haya tratado con el basilisco".

"¿Y por qué no se nos permite ayudar?" Charlus exigió mientras miraba a Harry que el joven no estaba acostumbrado a ver en su rostro, uno de petulancia infantil. "Ambos somos completamente capaces de..."

Lucius y Harry solo lo miraron, cada uno con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y finalmente suspiró. "Bien, quítate los sueños de mi niño de escuela".

"Afortunadamente", Harry y Lucius dijeron completamente sincronizados antes de mirarse el uno al otro con ligera sorpresa.

"Eso es algo inquietante", señaló Charlus mientras se esforzaba por recuperar su compostura típica. "Aunque todavía me gustaría que nos dejes ayudar".

"Preferiría vivir al menos hasta la graduación de James, gracias". Lucius lo corrigió mientras abría la caja para revelar la espada adentro.

Frunciendo el ceño levemente, Harry levantó la espada plateada, una espada larga en lugar de la espada delgada y afilada que era la espada de Gryffindor. Tomando algunos balanceos, frunció los labios, sintiendo el arma.

"¿Qué piensas?" Lucius preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es una espada", dijo Harry simplemente asintiendo. "Eso es todo lo que sé realmente y me aseguraré de apuñalar a la serpiente. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Para mí ser una especie de espadachín?"

"Bueno, esperaba que al menos tuvieras un poco de entrenamiento", dijo Lucius con una mueca de dolor al ver cómo Harry manejaba la espada que le había costado una pequeña fortuna.

"No", dijo Harry. "Ahora, deséenme suerte".

Y con eso, Harry abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

Por un momento miró alrededor y observó las vistas relativamente familiares de la cámara. Con un lento asentimiento de cabeza, se puso a trabajar, su magia fluyendo, instalándose en la desgastada piedra y la tierra que se extendía por la cámara desde los siglos de decadencia. Con calma, deliberadamente, hizo cumplir su voluntad sobre piezas de tierra, forzándola a crecer a su voluntad.

Esta vez no hubo wyrms deslizándose enterrando en el suelo para explotar en cualquier momento. En lugar de eso, se formó un enorme bruto, tallado en una áspera parodia de un hombre, con enormes puños en forma de maza inclinados en garras dentadas. De la tierra creó una criatura elegante, una mezcla de gato y serpiente que se formaba tranquilamente alrededor de la hoja plateada.

Con las piedras y la tierra restantes, una delgada longitud de serpiente se deslizó y se cubrió con la boca de la estatua que contenía el basilisco de Slytherin. Puntas ásperas, colocadas como puntas apuntando hacia adentro, y la criatura se quedó quieta. Tomando un momento para inspeccionar la escena, Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de colocarse detrás de una de las columnas, ocultándose de la vista de la serpiente y hablando.

"Háblame, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts".

Hubo un gran bostezo cuando la estatua se abrió, justo como lo había hecho antes. Luego, con un movimiento lento, casi vacilante, Harry pudo oír el silbido que llenaba el aire. "¿Maestro? ¿Has vuelto por mí, finalmente? ¿Es hora de que vuelva? "

Sin dar respuesta, Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados, manteniendo una idea de la magia que había establecido sumergiéndose en sus creaciones. Lentamente, tentativamente, el basilisco asomó parcialmente la cabeza y sacó la lengua. Luego otra pausa antes de continuar.

"No. No eres el Maestro. ¿Quién eres tú, quién cree que puede mandarme? ¡Habla! ¡O terminaré tu miserable existencia! "

Cuando no recibió respuesta, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse más completamente fuera del agujero. "¡Así que sea...!"

Tan pronto como su cabeza se deslizó por completo de la boca de la estatua, la criatura que rodeaba el agujero se tensó, clavando sus espinas pedregosas en la piel del basilisco mientras tiraba de la serpiente en una ligadura. Pequeños charcos de sangre crecieron alrededor de la soga cuando la serpiente empujó su cabeza contra el techo del agujero. Mientras el intento de estrangulamiento estaba forzando al basilisco, el enorme bruto avanzó pesadamente.

Con un apresuramiento repentino, agarró las mandíbulas de la serpiente y trató de abrirlas y abrirlas.

El pánico primigenio y salvaje inundó el basilisco y lo empujó hacia adelante, desgarrando la envoltura alrededor de su garganta y estrellándose contra el bruto que Harry había creado.

Por un momento, la creación parecida a un golem se mantuvo firme, pero luego lentamente comenzó a doblarse, los crujientes gemidos se escucharon fácilmente cuando la piedra comenzó a resquebrajarse y romperse ante la fuerza de la serpiente. Las mordeduras salvajes y contundentes golpearon la piedra, su salvaje y agitada fuerza desgarró los dedos de la criatura de su marco. Finalmente se rompió en su cintura, cayendo hacia atrás cuando el basilisco se lanzó hacia adelante tratando de escapar.

Harry luchó por respirar mientras se concentraba. Los brazos de su golem se aferraron al cuello de la serpiente y lo aplastaron. La parte inferior quebrada de su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, las piernas volvieron a formarse, luego se tensaron y se cerraron alrededor del basilisco también.

Desafortunadamente, había demasiado espacio para que el monstruo agitara sus serpentines mientras silbaba con furia sin palabras y trataba de escapar de la piedra que lo mantenía en su lugar.

Con un gruñido apenas reprimido, Harry envió a la elegante criatura que había creado corriendo a gran velocidad, directamente hacia el basilisco. La bestia contenida hizo lo único que pudo; se rompió en la creación tan pronto como estuvo dentro del alcance, deglutiéndola casi entera. Dentro de la boca del basilisco, la criatura se hundió más y de repente se inclinó hacia adelante, revelando la hoja forjada de goblin que salía de su espina dorsal.

Hundiendo clavos enganchados en la suave piel de la sensible lengua del basilisco, esperó mientras las quijadas de la serpiente se abrían de golpe, moviendo la lengua, antes de cerrarse. Y, tan pronto como la boca se cerró, la criatura se congeló en estado de shock, ya que podía sentir la hoja larga y gruesa penetrar en la carne suave en la parte posterior de su boca, en su cerebro. Cuando el basilisco que todavía se retorcía se derrumbó en el suelo, Harry casi suspiró de alivio antes de concentrarse en los restos de su bruto humanoide y hacer que siguiera aplastando la garganta del basilisco, más y más.

Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecho de que la criatura estaba bien y realmente muerta, Harry dejó que la vista escapara de sus labios e hizo un gesto. La tierra alrededor de la espada casi se derritió, saliendo de la boca de la serpiente, antes de moverse sobre cada uno de los ojos del basilisco, cubriendo la mirada mortal. Uno de estos días, realmente iba a dejar de hacer las cosas tan malditamente estúpidos.

Desafortunadamente, no iba a ser hoy.

-ooo-

Gruñendo suavemente Harry llevó la caja que contenía la cuchilla, ahora imbuida con el veneno del basilisco, a su habitación, lista para llamar a un día. Había tenido que prometerles a Lucius y Charlus un viaje de regreso para ver si podían cosechar el basilisco y explorar lo que quedaba de la cámara. Ahora, sin embargo, solo quería eliminar la sensación de mugre y polvo que los simples hechizos de limpieza no eliminarían.

Y guarda la hoja en algún lugar seguro.

Eso sería lo importante.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, sin embargo, encontró su varita en su mano y señaló directamente a una mujer joven de ojos grandes que lo miraba fijamente.

Una belleza de ojos oscuros y cabello oscuro, vestida con un vestido ceñido y elegante que sería casi escandaloso para el mundo mágico. Una belleza con el pelo recogido, la cara ingeniosamente maquillada y la presión del escote alrededor de un borde de encaje negro. Desafortunadamente, él también reconoció esta particularmente belleza.

Bellatrix Black lo miró por un momento, antes de lamer ligeramente sus labios y presionarlos nerviosamente juntos. "… ¿Hola de nuevo?"

Harry tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un día largo.


End file.
